EXO (EXtra Ordinary)
by EXOolfeu
Summary: Kyungsoo seorang murid pindahan Busan terseret ke dalam sebuah perkumpulan orang-orang dengan kekuatan luar biasa. /bad summary/Kaisoo area!/official couple/
1. Chapter 1

_**EXO (EXtra Ordinary)**_

**.Sexotoys Present.**

Cast : Member EXO

Pairing : Official Couple—lebih fokus ke Kaisoo—

Slight : KrisLu, JongMin (Jongin-Taemin)

Genre : Fantasy, Romance

Disclaimer : Member EXO punya Tuhan YME, keluarga, serta fansnya. Alur cerita dan Chanyeol mutlak milik author.

Summary : Kyungsoo, murid pindahan dari Busan masuk ke dalam EXO—sebuah perkumpulan dari anak-anak 'luar biasa' di SM High School—membuatnya merasakan 'flavour of love'. Bad summary! Kaisoo Area! **IT'S YAOI! BOY X BOY! BL! SHONEN AI!**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE**

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T BE PLAGIARISM!**

**Sexotoys Present**

.xxx.

Menyedihkan adalah saat kau mengetahui kau melebihi orang lain. Bukan perihal kau jauh lebih pintar atau tampan atau apapun itu. melainkan betapa besar powermu dalam mengendalikan sesuatu hanya dengan sekali hentak. Akan semakin menyedihkan saat—bahkan—keluargamu melemparmu jauh ke ibukota karena tak dapat menerima kemampuanmu.

Derap langkah mulai menggema meninggalkan ruangan saat decit pintu itu terdengar. Senyum cerianya terpatri sangat manis saat menghirup udara kebebesannya di Seoul. Tak ada satupun orang yang mengetahui kemampuannya. Tentu saja selama ia tidak membuat onar karena—lagi-lagi—tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatan—sialan—nya.

Wajah itu bersemu saat mendapati seseorang melihat kelakuan anehnya. Ia menunduk, sangat memalukan saat seseorang memergokimu tersenyum aneh. Demi kekuatan sialannya, ia melonjak kaget saat sepasang kaki berdiri tepat didepan kaki mungilnya.

"Halo, Aku **Kim Jong In**."

"**Do K-kyung Soo**."

.

.

.

Tangan itu berhenti membersihkan seragam barunya dengan air saat suara permintaan maaf tak ada hentinya diucapkan oleh sosok manis disebelahnya.

"Tak apa, Sunbae-nim. Ini hanya kotor sedikit. Berhentilah meminta maaf padaku." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, dalam hati ia mengadu betapa cerobohnya makhluk didepannya ini. Sampai menumpahkan eskrim strawberry dipakaiannya.

"Aku benar-benar ceroboh, aku sungguh tak melihatmu saat mencari pacarku di lorong tadi. Aku akan mencuci pakaianmu, akan kukembalikan besok. Aku berjanji, tapi—"

"Belikan aku yoghurt strawberry." Kyungsoo menarik napas, "Maka aku akan memaafkanmu, Sunbae." Lanjutnya. Mata Sunbae-nya itu berbinar, menggangguk cepat lalu menarik tangan Kyungsoo menjauhi toilet.

Dan demi guru piket yang tak pernah ia temui, Kyungsoo ingin mencekiknya karena membunyikan bel saat baru beberapa langkah menjauhi toilet.

Dua pasang kaki itu berhenti bersamaan. Merengut bersamaan pula. Kyungsoo merutuki betapa sialnya ia hari ini.

Sunbae-nya itu menepuk pelan pundak Kyungsoo. "Aku akan mentraktirmu nanti saat istirahat. Aku akan menjemputmu dikelas." Sunbae itu tersenyum manis, "**Byun Baekhyun**, itu namaku."

"Do Kyungsoo. X-A"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas saat derap langkah itu terdengar menjauhinya. Lagi-lagi ia gagal mendapatkan asupan yoghurt pagi ini. Baekhyun telah menghilang di ujung koridor bercat putih bersih itu.

Melangkahkan kakinya besar-besar menandakan kaki itu terlalu mungil untuk segera mencapai kelasnya yang—sialnya—berada di ujung gedung sana tepat waktu.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo mengumpati Sonsaengnimnya yang benar-benar rajin untuk datang tepat waktu membuatnya terlambat. Hari pertama masuk dan terlambat bukan hal yang patut dibanggakan bukan?

"Kenapa tidak masuk?" tepukan pada pundak Kyungsoo membuatnya melonjak hampir mencium pintu sialan didepannya. Kyungsoo mengumpat pelan, dan segera menghentikannya saat disadari itu bukan seragam angkatannya. Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya, meminta maaf untuk segala kemungkinan terburuk saat ia berani melawan Sunbae-nya dihari pertama. "Kau murid pindahan dari Busan itu?"

Mata bulat Kyungsoo terlihat melebar seperti anjing kecil, _lucu sekali_, pikir sang Sunbae.

"Aku ketua Osis disini. Aku yang mengurus surat kepindahanmu. **Kim Joonmyeon** imnida." Joonmyeon tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi terkejut Kyungsoo. "Ayo, kuantar masuk, Do Kyungsoo."

Joonmyeon mengetuk pintu, membuat seluruh perhatian teralih padanya. Kyungsoo menyembunyikan badannya dibalik badan Joonmyeon. Yah, walaupun neneknya yang sudah terbaring tak berdaya di kasur-pun tahu bahwa tinggi badan Joonmyeon tak mendukung menjadi tempat bersembunyinya. Bahkan lebih tinggi Kyungsoo sedikit. _Bahkan tinggi badannya tak sepadan dengan tinggi jabatannya._

Lamunannya terhenti saat Joonmyeon mendorongnya masuk. Wajahnya panik saat Sonsaengnim mempersilahkannya mengenalkan diri. _Astaga, apa yang harus aku katakan?_

"Halo, Aku Do Kyungsoo. Aku pindahan dari Busan. Mohon bimbingannya." _Woahh, demi kekuatan sialanku, iblis apa yang merasuki tubuhku?_

Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah sudut paling belakang. Ada dua bangku kosong disana. Hah~ sial sekali. Ia duduk sendiri kali ini?

Baru lima menit guru itu kembali menerangkan tentang matriks dan akar-akar membingungkan itu, kelas kembali riuh saat seseorang membuka pintu—hampir seperti mendobrak—dengan nafas tersegal. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya tak peduli.

"Maaf, Saem. Aku terlambat. Tadi Yi Fan-ge menahanku." Bibir itu tak henti-hentinya meraup udara, dengan satu tangan yang menekan kuat dadanya. Mengurangi detak jantung yang bergerak dua kali lipat.

"Ah, Wu Yi Fan?" Sonsaengnim berdehem dengan suara—sok—imutnya. Hei! Apa-apaan guru itu? "Tak apa, duduklah. Uhm, nanti sampaikan salamku pada Gege-mu itu." _oh, what the hell..._

Kyungsoo membeku saat melihat laki-laki itu berjalan kearah bangku—sebelah—nya dengan menjilat bibir bawah sensual...

TBC!

.

**Apa yang akan terjadi pada Kyungsoo? Siapakah orang itu?**

.

_**Preview chapter selanjutnya:**_

"_**Ini semua teman-temanku. Kenalkan, kami... EXO!"**_

"_**T-tangan Chanyeol-hyung terbakar!"**_

"_**Akan ku bunuh KAUUU!"**_

.

.

Annyeong^^ ini author baru. Ini ff pertama yang di post disini. Sekaligus ff yaoi pertama. Harap maklum jika banyak kekurangan.

RnR Juseyo~~^^ maaf pendek kkk, di sengaja untuk chapter ini. chapter selanjutnya akan diperpanjang :)

Review kalian sangat berarti untuk menentukan chapter selanjutnya^^ kritik dan saran diterima~

Oh ya, MAU SAD ENDING ATAU HAPPY ENDING?


	2. Chapter 2

_**EXO (EXtra Ordinary)**_

**.Sexotoys Present.**

Cast : Member EXO

Pairing : Official Couple—lebih fokus ke Kaisoo—

Slight : KrisLu, JongMin (Jongin-Taemin)

Genre : Fantasy, Romance

Disclaimer : Member EXO punya Tuhan YME, keluarga, serta fansnya. Alur cerita dan Chanyeol (?) mutlak milik author.

Summary : Kyungsoo, murid pindahan dari Busan masuk ke dalam EXO—sebuah perkumpulan dari anak-anak 'luar biasa' di SM High School—membuatnya merasakan 'flavour of love'. Bad summary! Kaisoo Area! **IT'S YAOI! BOY X BOY! BL! SHONEN AI!**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE**

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T BE PLAGIARISM!**

**Sexotoys Present**

.xxx.

Kyungsoo membeku saat melihat laki-laki itu berjalan kearah bangku—sebelah—nya dengan menjilat bibir bawah sensual...

Ck, bukan! Bukan masalah betapa sexy-nya orang yang duduk disebelahnya kini. Tapi bukankah dia adalah... Kim... Kim siapa tadi?

"Kim Jongin. Aku Kim Jongin yang tadi pagi. Kau masih ingat aku, kan?" _Hei! Orang ini membaca pikiranku?_

.

.

.

Dalam kurun waktu yang lama—menurut perhitungan Kyungsoo—akhirnya pelajaran matematika membosankan—ini juga menurut Kyungsoo—itu selesai. Jongin tak seburuk yang ia kira. Selama 3 jam penuh mereka sesekali bercanda. Jongin baik, hanya saja saat tersenyum terkadang sangat mesum.

"Kyungsoo-ah!" suara dengan oktaf diatas rata-rata itu bergerak dalam udara dengan kecepatan penuh menghampiri telinga Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang masih betah dibalik bangku coklatnya. Si pemilik nama melambaikan tangan saat orang yang ditunggunya datang. Oke ralat, mungkin yang ditunggu Kyungsoo adalah yoghurt dari orang itu.

"Baekhyun-hyung!" Kyungsoo mendelik kearah Jongin saat bibir kissable milik orang itu menyerukan sebuah nama. Tunggu, jadi si hitam di sebelahnya ini kenal Baekhyun? Jadi sejak awal ia bercerita betapa cerobohnya si Sunbae imut ini padanya, ia... astaga! Hanya pura-pura tidak mengenal?

"Kim Jongin... kau..."

Wajah panik Kyungsoo membuat perut Jongin tergelitik. Ia tertawa pelan, "Kau bilang kau pintar masak, kan? Kalau begitu masakkan sesuatu untukku nanti malam. Aku akan ke apartemenmu. Maka aku tidak akan membeberkan pembicaraan kita." Langkah Baekhyun semakin dekat membuat keduanya berbisik.

"Kyungsoo-ah, Kajja! Kita kekantin." Baekhyun berbalik menatap Jongin setelah berujar pada Kyungsoo, "Kkamjong-ah, woah kau duduk dengan Kyungsoo?" Ini pertanyaan bodoh sebenarnya. Tanpa dijawab-pun Baekhyun tau jawabannya apa.

"Begitulah, Chanyeol-hyung kemana?" Jongin melirik Kyungsoo yang kini berdiri disamping Baekhyun.

"Dibel—" ucapan Baekhyun terputus saat suara bass menyapa gendang telinga penghuni kelas ini dengan sapaan 'wassup!'-nya. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, lagi-lagi ia bertemu orang-orang aneh. Tidak adakah manusia normal disini? Lihat saja, tinggi badannya seperti tower. Dasar tiang listrik. Manusia sepertinya itu yang membuat Kyungsoo terlihat pendek—meski nyatanya memang pendek—.

"Aku akan membawa Kyungsoo ke tempat Kris-ge nanti. Tak apa, kan?" Hening menyeruak saat bibir mungil Baekhyun berujar menghentikan aktifitas Chanyeol dan Jongin yang tengah mengobrol.

"Kyungsoo? Mana orangnya?"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas, tiang listrik ini benar-benar tidak waras. "Yak, Chanyeol Sunbae, tundukkan kepalamu itu sedikit maka kau akan menemukan makhluk berwujud kecil bernama Do Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo mendengus, "Kau ini mau meledek tinggi badanku, ya?" dan pecahlah tawa mereka semua.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo melongo saat jemari lentik Baekhyun memutar kenop pintu coklat yang tampak usang. Diketahui bahwa ruangan ini adalah bekas dari kelas 'istimewa' untuk anak-anak yang bermasalah. Banyak rumor mengatakan bahwa ruangan ini tidak boleh ditempati karena sering terdengar bunyi-bunyi aneh.

Kyungsoo mengeratkan genggamannya pada botol yoghurt yang didapatkannya sekitar 10 menit yang lalu dari kantin. Demi neptunus, ia akan menghentakkan kakinya dan menghancurkan sekolah ini jika Baekhyun berniat untuk mengajaknya bermain dengan makhluk tak dikenal.

Kyungsoo melongo saat tembok bagian belakang ruangan itu tampak seperti dibobol oleh narapidana. Tidak ada tembok menjulang disana, hanya ada hamparan padang rumput yang menyapa. _Apa aku sudah mati? Ini seperti dunia dongeng. Aku seperti di film Narnia._

"Ini tempat bermain kami." Baekhyun menarik Kyungsoo agar berjalan semakin dekat.

"Jadi soal rumor itu?"

Baekhyun tertawa keras, "Kau tau itu, ya? Padahal kau baru saja masuk." Kyungsoo mengangguk malu. "Itu ulah kami. Agar tidak ada yang masuk." Kyungsoo mulai was-was kalau saja Sunbae-nya ini komplotan mafia, atau setidaknya penjual narkoba. Dan tentu saja ini tempat transaksinya.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Dihadapan mereka—Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo—hanya ada dua orang. Kyungsoo menghela nafas, ia kira akan ada sekitar 10 orang lebih.

"Annyeong haseyo. Do Kyungsoo imnida." Kyungsoo menundukkan badannya memberi salam. Salah satu yang paling tampan—dari dua orang itu—mengernyit aneh, lalu membalas sapaan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan yang satu lagi—yang terlihat seperti bayi rusa—menatap Kyungsoo antusias.

"Aku Luhan!" Kyungsoo melonjak kaget saat orang yang menamakan dirinya Luhan itu berdiri dan memeluknya erat. "Salam kenal!" matanya berbinar, benar-benar lucu.

"Baekhyun-ah, kenapa kau membawanya kemari? Kau tahu apa peraturan disini, kan?" Kyungsoo menegang merasakan hawa ketidaksukaan atas kehadirannya disini. Laki-laki itu—Kris—mendekati Kyungsoo, menundukkan sedikit kepalanya untuk mensejajarkan padangannya dengan laki-laki mungil itu.

"Kau yakin kau ini laki-laki?" lagi, Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Baekhyun dan luhan tertawa keras. "Lalu, apa ada yang ingin kau jelaskan padaku, Byun Baekhyun?" pandangan itu beralih pada Baekhyun yang masih belum bisa mengendalikan tawanya. _Jadi aku dibawa kesini untuk bahan bully? Sialan._

"Ayolah, Ge. Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan. Lagipula dia temanku." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, betapa bahagianya karena ada yang menganggapnya teman.

.

.

.

Mereka berempat sibuk mengobrol, laki-laki berambut pirang yang diketahui Kyungsoo bernama Yi Fan itu lumayan gila. Gila karena sejak 10 menit yang lalu ia dapat berganti dengan lebih dari 5 bahasa saat berbicara. Dan jangan lupakan parasnya yang ta—

"_**T-tangan Chanyeol-hyung terbakar!"**_

Kepanikan yang ditimbulkan oleh Jongin yang tengah lari terengah-engah membawa Chanyeol dalam keadaan tangan dibalut dengan api membuat semuanya melonjak kaget, tak terkecuali Kyungsoo yang hampir pingsan ditempat.

"KRIS-GE, CEPAT KENDALIKAN APINYA!" Jongin berteriak kencang. Kyungsoo semakin pucat saat api itu hampir menjalar ke bagian tubuh Chanyeol. Yi Fan mencoba menyentuh api itu. _APA DIA SUDAH GILA?! KALAU TANGANNYA IKUT TERBAKAR AKAN BAHAYA!_

"INI BUKAN BAGIANKU! KAI, BAWA SUHO KEMARI! BAEKHYUN, URUS KYUNGSOO!" kali ini Yi Fan yang berteriak keras. Kyungsoo tercekat saat tiba-tiba cahaya seperti hilang ketika tangan Baekhyun mengarah ke wajahnya. _APA-APAAN INI?_

Kyungsoo mencoba menggambarkan keadaan saat hanya telinganya yang bekerja. Banyak suara gemerasak tidak jelas. Semakin lama suara itu semakin berkurang. Seperti volume radio yang dikecilkan.

.

.

"Kyungsoo-ah?" Kyungsoo membuka matanya saat dirasa sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahunya. "Kenapa kau memejamkan matamu? Kau mengantuk?" Baekhyun mengangkat satu alisnya. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya saat semua mata terarah padanya.

_Tunggu, ini ada yang aneh. Bukankah tadi Chanyeol Sunbae tangannya—_

"Sunbae-nim, apa tanganmu baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo aneh. Kyungsoo merasa bahwa tadi bukan semacam khayalan atau fatamorgana semata. Lagipula, disini ada Jongin, Chanyeol, serta si ketua osis. _Hei! Kenapa ketua osis pendek ini ada disini? Dan siapa laki-laki berdimple ini?_

"Kau mengigau? Tanganku tentu baik-baik saja. Memangnya tanganku kenapa?"

"Bukankah tadi tanganmu terbakar, lalu Jongin menyuruh seseorang bernama Kris untuk mengendalikan apinya. Tapi Yifan Sunbae berteriak bahwa ia tidak bi—tunggu! Jadi Kris itu Yifan Sunbae?" Seluruh mata semakin memicing kearahnya, membuat Kyungsoo merasa menciut seketika.

"Kurasa kau sakit, Kyungie." Semua melongo saat Jongin berbicara. Kyungsoo tersedak mendengar 'nama panggilan'-nya.

"Woah, kukira kalian hanya teman sekelas. Tapi sepertinya lebih." Semua tertawa keras mendengar guyonan aneh Chanyeol, lain di kedua pihak yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan. Keduanya menunduk malu. Jongin tampak menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Akan ada yang menyusul kita, baby." Chanyeol mencolek baekhyun.

.

.

Bel berbunyi, menyelamatkan Kyungsoo dari candaan yang membuatnya bersemu ria daritadi. Jongin bangkit, menarik tangan Kyungsoo agar ikut berdiri.

"Kajja, kita kembali kekelas. Jika kau terlalu lama disini, kau akan gila." Dan perkataan Jongin itu disambut dengan lontaran kata 'kaisoo couple!' atau 'woah, akan ada couple baru di Exo' membuat Kyungsoo semakin bersemu. Belum lagi Jongin yang kini menggenggam erat tangan mungilnya. Terlihat sangat pas dengan jemari besarnya, membuat perut Kyungsoo tergelitik. Tidak sadar bahwa kini ia tersenyum menatap tautan itu.

"Kyungsoo-ah!" Kyungsoo menengok kearah Baekhyun.

_**"Ini semua teman-temanku. Kenalkan, kami... EXO!"**_

.

.

.

Kyungsoo merapikan jaket biru tosca-nya, ini adalah kunjungan pertama ke apartemen tetangganya. Kyungsoo berniat memasak makanan kesukaan Jongin.

Mata Kyungsoo memicing saat mendengar gelak tawa Jongin didalam. Mengurungkan niat saat dirasakannya Jongin benar-benar tidak sendiri. Pintu itu berdecit, membuat Kyungsoo mematung saat tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka menampakkan laki-laki berpostur tinggi. Rambut blonde-nya membuat Kyungsoo mengerjap lucu. _Laki-laki ini cantik sekali._

"Kkamjong! Temanmu datang!" Jongin menyembul dari dalam. Tersenyum manis melihat penampilan Kyungsoo. _Manis sekali._ "Aku langsung pulang saja, annyeong!" Laki-laki itu melambai imut pada Jongin. Membuat Kyungsoo menciut, _dia ini pacar Jongi_n?

"Dia Taemin. **Lee Taemin**. Cantik bukan?" Jongin terkekeh. Kyungsoo tersenyum sekilas. Entahlah moodnya buruk untuk memasak. "Oh iya, EXO berniat akan kesini. Ikut makan malam dengan kita. Mereka penasaran dengan masakanmu. Tak apa kan?"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terbahak, teman-teman barunya ini sangat unik. Benar-benar orang aneh. Lihat saja bagaimana Yifan dan Chanyeol bertengkar karena bulgogi buatan Kyungsoo.

Yifan menyuapi Luhan, membuat namja itu bersemu. Tangan Chanyeol dengan lihainya mencomot satu daging dipiring Yifan. Membuatnya mendapat jitakan keras di dahi.

"PARK CHANYEOL, DAGING ITU MILIKKU!" Kali ini Baekhyun yang berteriak karena ulah Chanyeol. Membuat yang lainnya terbahak. _**"Akan ku bunuh KAUUU!"**_ Baekhyun memukuli bahu tegap Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo terbelalak saat sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Aroma lezat menguap menyapa hidung mancungnya. Suho tersenyum manis dengan tangan yang memegang sumpit dan mengarahkannya ke bibir Kyungsoo.

Jongin dan namja berdimple yang diketahui menjabat sebagai wakil osis itu memandang dengan sorot mata tak dapat di artikan. Membuat keadaan hening saat Kyungsoo dan Suho sibuk menyuapi bibir lawan masing-masing.

Jongin berdehem, membuat kegiatan keduanya terinterupsi. Merasa telah membuat suasana tidak enak, Suho tersenyum canggung.

Jongin bangkit, menarik tangan Kyungsoo keluar dari apartemen.

TBC!

_**Apa yang akan dilakukan Jongin?**_

_**Preview Chapter 3:**_

"_**Namaku Sehun, Oh Sehun."**_

"_**Aku melihat Yixing-Ge menghidupkan bunga layu!"**_

"_**KYUNGSOO MASIH ADA DIDALAM!"**_

.xxx.

Balasan Review Chapter 1:

- byunniewife : biar demokratis(?) chingu :) oke, nanti untuk endingnya sesuai banyaknya permintaan ya.

Kai bukan yaa? kkk~ udah terjawab kan diatas? jawabannya benar^^ gomawo udah review {}

- Kim Hyunshi : Ini udah update chingu :) gomawo udah review {}

- Dianasangadji : Kai bukan yaaaa? wkwk benar^^ diatas udah terjawab kan? gomawo udah review {}

- edogawa ruffy : gomawo^^ tersanjung banget ada yg suka. semoga kelanjutannya gak ngecewain ya :) hayo, udah terjawab kan siapa yang telat? kkk~

salam kenal chingu^^ gomawo udah review {}

- BunnyPoro : pertanyaan kamu akan terjawab di chapter-chapter selanjutnya :) kalau mau memprediksi juga boleh haha. iya chingu, disengaja ini untuk pengenalan. gomawo udah review {}

- pyenzz : gomawo^^ ini udah update :) untuk ending nanti diambil dari banyaknya poling(?)

gomawo udah review {}

- sfsclouds : di sengaja pendek chingu :) untuk chapter selanjutnya akan diperpanjang.

wah, baru mulai tapi pemikiran kita sama. haha, memang dibuat seperti itu, chingu :) permintaan kamu dikabulkan~

diusahakan secepatnya^^ gomawo udah review {}

- 12wolf : udah terjawab kan diatas itu siapa? kkk~ chapter selanjutnya akan diperpanjang^^ gomawo udah review {}

- oneshootbunny : ini udah update :) ikutin terus ff ini ya~ gomawo udah review {}

- Sihyun Jung : amin, semoga ff ini gak mengecewakan kelanjutannya :) siapa ya~ haha diatas udah terjawab kan? ^^ gomawo udah review {}w2;

- Brigitta bukan Brigittiw : untuk ending diambil dari banyaknya poling :) ikutin terus aja FF ini^^ gomawo udah review {}

- ajib4ff : untuk ending diambil dari banyaknya poling :) gomawo udah review {}

- Jaylyn Rui : Udah terjawabkan itu siapa? kkk~ semoga FF ini ga mengecewakan readers nantinya :) gomawo udah review {}

- guest(?) : untuk ending diambil dari banyaknya poling :) yang masuk itu kai kkk~ gomawo udah review {}

- guest (?) : semoga FF ini ga mengecewakan ya :) diusahakan untuk memberi sebaik mungkin untuk readers tercinta^^ gomawo udah review {}

- FettyLryn : ini udah update^^ gomawo udah review {}

Makasih yang udah reviewww~~~ yang ini review lagi ya! ^^

Oh iya, ada yang minta author cepet update. Itu tergantung author banyak tugas atau ga ya reader^^ tapi author usahakan secepatnya.

Banyaknya review juga berpengaruh loh, semakin banyak yang review maka updatenya semakin cepet^^ soalnya author males kalo review-nya sedikit takut reader gasuka.

Kalau alurnya kelambatan, bilang ya akan author perbaiki di chapter selanjutnya~


	3. Chapter 3

_**EXO (EXtra Ordinary)**_

**.Sexotoys Present.**

Cast : Member EXO

Pairing : Official Couple—lebih fokus ke Kaisoo—

Slight : KrisLu, JongMin (Jongin-Taemin)

Genre : Fantasy, Romance

Disclaimer : Member EXO punya Tuhan YME, keluarga, serta fansnya. Alur cerita dan Chanyeol (?) mutlak milik author.

Summary : Kyungsoo, murid pindahan dari Busan masuk ke dalam EXO—sebuah perkumpulan dari anak-anak 'luar biasa' di SM High School—membuatnya merasakan 'flavour of love'. Bad summary! Kaisoo Area! **IT'S YAOI! BOY X BOY! BL! SHONEN AI!**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE**

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T BE PLAGIARISM!**

**Sexotoys Present**

.xxx.

Jongin bangkit, menarik tangan Kyungsoo keluar dari apartemen.

Jam berdenting disalah satu rumah milik warga disekitar taman yang mereka—Jongin dan Kyungsoo—pijak menandakan jam 09.00 KST telah menyapa. Suasana yang sepi dengan beberapa lampu yang mengitari taman itu tampak membuat mereka canggung satu sama lain.

Tak ada satupun suara yang mereka keluarkan sejak meninggalkan EXO dimeja makan.

Di lain tempat, "Katakan padaku bahwa Kai tidak akan menggunakan kekuatannya dihadapan Kyungsoo." Yixing memandang mereka khawatir. Jemarinya memainkan kuku-kuku bening mungil miliknya.

"Jangan terlalu kau pikirkan, Lay. Dia tahu apa akibatnya jika Kyungsoo tahu kekuatannya." Semua bergumam menyetujui. Kris memandang Baekhyun yang masih memakan sisa dagingnya yang selamat dari 'buruan' sang kekasih. "Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun menoleh saat Kris menggumamkan namanya. "Waeyo?"

"Katakan padaku apa alasanmu membawa Kyungsoo ke Basecamp? Kau tau itu membahayakan kita semua, kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujui Kris.

"Aku melihat tanda lahir berlambang '_**semut'**_ di perutnya saat dia membersihkan bekas susu strawberry yang tak sengaja aku tumpahkan kemarin."

"Maksudmu _**Terrakinesis**_?" Kali ini Luhan yang berujar. Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujui. "Maksudmu dia juga mempunyai power seperti kita?" Luhan terbelalak.

"Aku yang mengurus kepindahannya dari Busan. Dulu dia sempat bersekolah disalah satu SMA favorit disana." Suho menyambung.

"Kau yang mengurus? Memangnya keluarganya tidak ada yang membantu?" Chanyeol mulai nampak bingung dengan keadaan sekarang.

"Orang tuanya melepas hak 'kepemilikan' atas Kyungsoo, kurasa begitu. Ada yang Kyungsoo sembunyikan mengenai alasan ia di lempar orang tua-nya ke Seoul." Lay menghela nafas, prihatin atas keadaan member 'baru'-nya itu. "Ah iya!" Lay berseru, membuat member lain terjungkal dari bangkunya masing-masing. "Saat itu aku membantu Suho merapikan data-data anak kelas X. Aku membaca alamat rumah Kyungsoo."

"Lalu?" Baekhyun memicingkan matanya.

"kalian ingat gempa yang terjadi dan titik pusatnya di salah satu rumah di Busan?" Semua mengangguk. "Itu rumah Kyungsoo." Semua mata membulat mendengar tuturan Lay.

Kris beranjak dari duduknya, "Kita harus pulang. Jangan beritahu berita ini pada Kai. Ingat, jangan sampai ini bocor dan terdengar Kyungsoo. Kurasa kita hanya perlu mencari _**Aerokinesis, Chronokinesis, Electrokinesis, **_dan _**Cryokinesis**_."

.

.

.

Pagi hari nampak ramai sekali. Bukan hal aneh karena ini memang _weekend_. Libur satu hari sangat-sangat berharga untuk semuanya. Luhan yang tengah berdiri dibalkon dikejutkan oleh tangan yang tiba-tiba melingkari pinggangnya.

"Morning, chagi." Bulu kuduk Luhan meremang saat suara berat Kris menyapa telinganya. Bibir nakal pria blasteran Kanada itu mengecupi tengkuk Luhan. Membuat sang pemilik menundukkan kepalanya.

"Engh~ Wu Yi Fan~"

**BYURRR~~~~**

Kris menghentikan acara 'sarapan' paginya karena sesuatu yang basah menimpah punggungnya. "Suho, aku akan membunuhmu."

"Cepatlah Kris, Saem akan membunuhku jika kau telat." Kris menghela nafas, lalu beranjak meninggalkan Balkon yang basah karena air sialan yang diluncurkan Suho.

"Lu, mianhae, aku tidak bisa menemanimu membeli Bubble Tea. Kau ajak Baekhyun atau Lay saja. Tak apa kan?" Luhan mengangguk, baginya berangkat sendiri tak ada masalah.

.

.

.

"Ah, Lu. Kau telat, Bubble Tea-nya sudah habis."

"Yak! **Kim Jong Dae**! Kenapa kau tidak menyisahkannya untukku." Luhan merengek saat Jong dae—si penjual Bubble Tea—memberikan segelas Bubble Tea terakhir ke laki-laki disamping Luhan.

"_Agasshi,_ Bubble tea ini untukmu saja." Luhan dan Jong Dae ber-gubrak ria saat laki-laki itu memanggil Luhan 'agasshi'.

"Maaf, aku ini laki-laki." Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Laki-laki itu tersenyum malu saat mengetahui ia salah memanggil. Salahkan wajah Luhan yang kelewat cantik. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau serius akan memberikan Bubble tea ini untukku?" Jong dae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, langganannya yang satu ini pintar sekali memasang wajah imut. Lihat saja sekarang ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu agar mendapatkan Bubble tea terakhir.

"Tentu saja. Tapi, sebagai imbalannya kau harus menemaniku disini menunggu seseorang." Luhan mengangguk semangat. Demi Bubble tea apapun akan ia lakukan.

Luhan dan laki-laki itu duduk berhadapan. "Siapa yang kau tunggu?"

"Ibuku. Dia bilang akan menemuiku disini." Laki-laki itu memandangi Luhan yang sibuk dengan Bubble tea-nya.

"Aku Xi Luhan. Panggil saja Luhan."

_**"Namaku Sehun, Oh Sehun."**_ Sehun tersenyum manis, membuat Luhan salah tingkah. "Kau suka beli Bubble tea disini? Sepertinya kau kenal baik dengan penjualnya."

"Iya, aku membeli Bubble tea disini semenjak aku pindah ke Korea. Sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku baru tiga hari yang lalu."

"Kupikir kau orangnya dingin. Ternyata kau asik." Luhan terkekeh.

"Kau bukan orang pertama yang menganggapku seperti itu. Aku juga bepikir kau itu perempuan." Keduanya tertawa bersamaan.

"Kau bukan orang pertama yang menganggapku seperti itu."

"Sehunnie!" suara itu mengeinterupsi tawa mereka berdua. Sehun tersenyum senang membuat Luhan menengok kebelakang. Wanita itu menghampiri Sehun dan Luhan, mengetahui jika itu Ibu dari sehun, Luhan segera memberinya salam.

"Eomma, kau lama sekali." Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya, membuat Luhan hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. _Oh Sehun, bagaimana bisa kau semanis itu saat bertingkah manja?_

Sang Ibunda terkekeh melihat kelakuan anaknya. "Ah, siapa gadis cantik ini? Apa dia pacarmu? Manis sekali." Luhan bersemu mendengarnya.

"Eomma! Dia bukan pacarku. Lagipula dia itu laki-laki." Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Eomma-nya ini selalu mempermalukannya.

"Ah, mengaku saja. Tak apa jika dia laki-laki. Pecinta sesama jenis tidak buruk." Jika ini dalam komik, Luhan berani pastikan bahwa ia sudah terjengkak kebelakang. "Kau memang pintar mencari pacar. Baru tiga hari kusuruh kau ke Korea, kau sudah mendapatkan namja semanis ini."

Dering ponsel Luhan membuat perdebatan Ibu-anak itu berhenti. Luhan permisi untuk mengangkat telepon itu.

.

.

"ah, baiklah."

.

.

"Mianhamnida, Ahjumma. Aku harus pergi sekarang." Luhan membungkukkan badannya.

"Sehun-ah, antar pacarmu itu. Kau tega membiarkannya pulang sendiri?"

.

.

.

Luhan turun dari mobil Sehun. "Luhan-ssi, maafkan Ibuku." Luhan tersenyum ramah, lalu melambaikan tangan kearah Sehun saat laki-laki itu menyalakan mobilnya. Luhan terdiam memandangi mobil sport putih itu. Senyum mengembang dibibirnya.

Baekhyun melihat keduanya dari balik tirai jendela. Kekhawatiran mulai menggerogoti hatinya.

.

.

.

"Yixing, Ayo berangkat." Lay tersenyum melihat Suho menjemputnya dikelas. Sebentar lagi mereka akan pergi ke salah satu SMA untuk melakukan study banding. Meski untuk kegiatan sekolah, setidaknya mereka hanya melakukannya berdua.

Lay bangun dari duduknya, menyandang tas lalu menghampiri Suho diambang pintu. "Kajja." Lay tersenyum manis, menampakkan sepasang dimble dipipi mulusnya. Membuat Suho merasa hangat.

.

.

Lay menggosok-gosokkan dua permukaan telapak tangannya. Hari ini diluar perkiraan karena mereka pulang malam. Tadi Suho mengajaknya ketaman bermain, tentu saja disambut baik oleh Lay.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, tapi mereka masih betah berjalan menelusuri Cheonggyecheon. Salah satu tempat romantis untuk kencan di kota Seoul. Senyum tak pernah luntur dari bibir Lay saat memikirkan bahwa mungkin Suho akan menyatakan cintanya disini.

"kau kedinginan?" Suho berdiri dihadapan Lay, memperlihatkan senyum angelic-nya. Lay mengangguk, masih dengan rona merah pada pipinya. Suho menggosok kedua tangannya, lalu menempelkan tangan itu dipipi Lay. Membuat sang pemilik dimple tercekat.

Suho terkekeh, "Wajahmu memerah." Bisiknya. Membuat Lay menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Suho. Suho tertawa keras.

Lay berjalan menjauhi Suho, menekuk wajahnya kesal. "PENDEK AKU MEMBENCIMU!" serunya membuat tawa Suho terhenti.

.

.

.

"Kris-ge!" Kyungsoo berseru dengan setumpuk buku di tangannya. Ia baru saja dari perpustakaan meminjam buku-buku dengan ketebalan yang membuatnya mual.

Kris berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo, mengambil alih buku-buku itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan buku-buku seberat ini? Tubuhmu bisa bertambah pendek." Kris tertawa, kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Keadaan hening seketika, merasa ia memalukan, Kris segera berdehem. "Kau sudah berani memanggilku dengan nama Kris, ya?" Kali ini, Kyungsoo terbahak mendengar ucapan Kris yang kembali datar.

"Kau memalukan, Ge. Kalau bersamaku tidak usah jaga image seperti itu." Kris tersenyum hangat, anak ini benar-benar dapat memahami seseorang dengan cepat. "Ge, ajari aku matematika." Dan berterimakasihlah pada Kris yang sekarang menjatuhkan semua buku-buku itu menimpa kaki mungil Kyungsoo.

"KAU GILA YA? KAU MEMINTAKU MENGAJARIMU MATEMATIKA? KAU MAU TIDAK LULUS?" Kyungsoo mendengus sebal. Kalau tidak bisa bilang saja tidak bisa, tidak usah menjatuhkan buku-buku sialan itu. "Kalau kau minta ajari bahasa asing, datanglah padaku. Urusan matematika, Lay lebih handal." Tangan besar Kris mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo.

Setelah insiden tadi, Kyungsoo menyusuri lorong menuju kelas 'istimewa'. Tadi Suho bilang Lay ada disana.

Kenop itu memutar, membuka daun pintu. Kyungsoo melangkah masuk. Kakinya terus bergerak mencari sosok Gege-nya itu. Sedikit kerepotan karena buku-buku sialan ini memenuhi lengannya. Kyungsoo menatap punggung seseorang, lalu berjalan menghampirinya.

Nafasnya tercekat seketika.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berlari sekuat tenaga ke arah kelas Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Lay. Tidak memperdulikan betapa beratnya beban yang ia bawa.

"Baekhyun-hyung!"

Baekhyun tersentak saat Kyungsoo datang dengan napas tidak teratur. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menghampiri anak itu diambang pintu.

_**"Aku melihat Yixing-Ge menghidupkan bunga layu!"**_

__CTARRR~~!

ChanBaek mematung. Tak tahu harus berkata apa. Mungkin jika Baekhyun memiliki kekuatan Luhan, ia akan segera menghapus memori itu. seperti apa yang dilakukan Luhan pekan lalu saat tangan Chanyeol terbakar.

"Kau gila?" Kris muncul dibelakang Kyungsoo. ChanBaek menghembuskan napas lega, setidaknya ada Kris disini untuk meng-handle Kyungsoo.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Ge. Aku tadi melihatnya sendiri!" Kyungsoo tetap pada pendiriannya. Tidak mungkin ia salah lihat. Jelas-jelas itu Lay.

"Baiklah, aku akan tanyakan pada Lay mengenai ini. Kau jangan terlalu berpikir. Datangilah Luhan untuk tugas-tugas matematikamu. Dia akan membantumu." Kris mencoba tetap tenang. Bertindak seolah mempercayai Kyungsoo itu jalan satu-satunya.

"Kau harus percaya padaku, Ge! Mungkin saja Lay-ge memiliki power seperti—" Kyungsoo tercekat, bodohnya dia!

"Seperti—? Siapa?" Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya, diluar dugaan karena hal ini dapat menjadi bumerang untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo nampak gugup, membuat Chanyeol, Baekhyun, serta Kris percaya bahwa anak dihadapan mereka ini 'spesial'.

"B-bukan apa-apa. A-aku hanya bercanda. L-lupakan saja!" dan kalimat ini mengakhiri diskusi singkat mereka berempat. Kyungsoo telah berlari menjauhi ke-3 sunbaenya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo masih sibuk dengan tumpukan tugas dari Kwon Saem yang didapatkannya tadi pagi. Matanya menatap dentingan jarum panjang jam yang selalu bergerak. Tidak pernah ia bayangkan ia akan tinggal sendiri di dunia ini.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, mengingat bagaimana tawa keluarganya saat itu. bagaimana ia bercengkrama hangat dengan keluarganya. Bulir bening itu meneteas perlahan. Membuat Kyungsoo meremas dadanya dan menggigit bibirnya kuat. Tak ingin mengakui fakta bahwa ia sangat-sangat merindukan keluarga yang telah membuangnya.

Ucapan sang Ibu kembali terngiang ditelinga Kyungsoo. Bagaimana orang yang begitu dicintainya itu mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar. Bagaimana ia mengecam akan membunuh Kyungsoo jika ia tidak mau pergi dan keluar dari daftar keluarga Do.

Kepala Kyungsoo berdenyut. Mata bening itu seketika memerah. Tampak begitu menyeramkan dengan amarah yang menyelimuti tubuh Kyungsoo. Rahangnya mengeras. Suara-suara geraman terdengar menyeramkan sebelum keadaan sekitar bergoyang saat Kyungsoo menghentakkan kakinya keras. Merubuhkan banyak bangunan, termasuk apartement tempat tinggalnya.

.

.

.

_**"KYUNGSOO MASIH ADA DIDALAM!"**_ Jongin berteriak keras saat proses evakuasi berlangsung. Matanya terus bergerak melihat penghuni-penghuni apartement. Tak ada Kyungsoo. Tak ada pria bermata bulat itu. _SIAL! KENAPA AKU SUSAH MENGONTROL KEKUATANKU!_

"SIAPAPUN TOLONG **KEKASIHKU**!"

TBC!

_**Akankah Kyungsoo selamat?**_

_**Preview Chapter 4:**_

"_**Aku mengasihimu—Aku menyayangimu—Aku mencintaimu."**_

"_**Kau berubah, Baby Lu."**_

"_**Sehun-ah!"**_

.xxx.

Balasan review chapter 2:

Ajib4ff : pertanyaan kamu terjawab di chapter ini gomawo udah review^^

MinSeulELFSparFishy : ini udah di post salam kenal ya~ gomawo udah review^^

Sfsclouds : iya, yang bagian tangan chanyeol itu beneran haha, segi berapa ya... ikutin aja FF ini^^ nanti pasti terjawab kok. Diusahakan update kilat ya gomawo udah review^^

12wolf : gomawo pujiannya^^ gomawo udah review^^

Kim Hyunshi : iya, mereka belum ngaku. Diusahakan secepatnya^^ gomawo udah review^^

Fzhdryn : gomawo chingu diusahakan update secepatnya dan lebih panjang ya. gomawo udah review^^

Sihyun Jung : di chapter selanjutnya akan banyak moment-moment couple EXO tunggu aja ya~ gomawo udah review^^

Dewilololala : mian kalo gak suka /bow/ untuk slight-nya memang KrisLu chingu tapi kedepannya pasti KrisTao HunHan kok. gomawo udah review^^

Kaisoo Fujoshi SNH : gwenchana chingu XD akan di post secepatnya^^ gomawo udah review^^

BunnyPoro : Iya belum chingu^^ kkk~ ikutin terus FF ini ya gomawo udah review^^

GOMAWO REVIEWNYA^^ YANG INI REVIEW LAGI YAAA~

Uwaaaaaa~~! Akhirnya author bikin SULAY moment! Di chapter selanjutnya diusahakan ada moment-moment couple lainnya.

RnR ya ^^

Mulai sekarang akan update cepat^^


	4. Chapter 4

_**EXO (EXtra Ordinary)**_

**.Sexotoys Present.**

Cast : Member EXO

Pairing : Official Couple—lebih fokus ke Kaisoo—

Slight : KrisLu, JongMin (Jongin-Taemin)

Genre : Fantasy, Romance

Disclaimer : Member EXO punya Tuhan YME, keluarga, serta fansnya. Alur cerita dan Chanyeol (?) mutlak milik author.

Summary : Kyungsoo, murid pindahan dari Busan masuk ke dalam EXO—sebuah perkumpulan dari anak-anak 'luar biasa' di SM High School—membuatnya merasakan 'flavour of love'. Bad summary! Kaisoo Area! **IT'S YAOI! BOY X BOY! BL! SHONEN AI!**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE**

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T BE PLAGIARISM!**

**Sexotoys Present**

.xxx.

Ketujuh member EXO mengelilingi sebuah ranjang. Sejak setengah jam yang lalu, Kai menggenggam tangan mungil dan tak melepasnya barang sedetikpun. Sang empu tangan masih terkulai lemas akibat insiden beberapa saat yang lalu.

Gempa dengan kekuatan 2.3 skala richter itu mengguncang sekitar perumahan dengan titik episentrum di apartement yang ditinggali Kyungsoo. Bukan gempa yang terlalu besar, tapi karena titik pusatnya tepat dibawah apartement dengan 13 tingkat itu, jadilah semuanya rubuh.

Kyungsoo sempat dilarikan kerumah sakit. Kakinya patah karena tertimpah runtuhan tembok. Belum lagi luka-luka memar disekujur tubuhnya. Tapi Jongin bersikeras membawanya pulang. Ia yakin Lay akan lebih bisa mengobati Kyungsoo dengan cepat.

Seluruh member menghela nafas berat, dugaan mereka tentang penyebab gempa di Busan itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan Kyungsoo makin terbukti. Kris terlihat memijat keningnya, rupanya Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya jika emosi. Itu sangat membahayakan.

"Hyung, istirahatlah. Kyungie bersamaku."

Seluruh member bergegas keluar kamar, mereka mengerti bahwa Kai ingin berdua saja dengan Kyungsoo. Selepas keadaan sepi, Kai merangkak keatas ranjang. Mendudukkan badannya dengan kepala ranjang sebagai sandaran. Tangannya menelusuri tiap lekuk wajah Kyungsoo. Menikmati betapa indahnya wajah dihadapannya ini.

Bibirnya mengecup kening kyungsoo lama. **"Aku mengasihimu—"**

Bibir itu beralih ke kedua pipi Kyungsoo. **"Aku menyayangimu—"**

Dengan lancangnya bibir itu mengecup dan melumat sebentar bibir ranum Kyungsoo. **"Aku mencintaimu."**

Mata Kyungsoo mengerjap. Merasa terusik saat benda lembab menyentuh bibirnya dan melumat. Perlahan, mata itu terbuka lebar. Menatap ruangan yang tak dikenalnya. Tak ada siapapun. Tak ada apapun yang bisa dituduh sebagai pengganggu tidur lelapnya. Penganggu yang dengan lancang melumat bibirnya.

Apa?

Melumat bibir?

Bibirnya?

Bibir Kyungsoo?

.

.

.

"ANDWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

.

.

.

Dilain tempat, Kai dimarahi habis-habisan karena berteleportasi ke kamar KrisLu saat mereka sedang asik bercumbu.

"Kim Jong In, sudah kubilang saat berteleportasi itu pikirkan tempatnya! Bagaimana kalau kau masuk kekamar mandi, eoh?!" Kris memijat keningnya malas. Ini bukan pertama atau kedua kalinya Kai muncul dengan tidak elitnya.

"Maafkan aku, Ge. Tadi Kyungsoo bangun, karena aku takut ketahuan jadi aku langsung menghilang." Kris terbelalak. Apa yang dilakukan anak mesum ini?

"ANDWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Kris dan kai, serta seluruh member terlonjak kaget saat suara Kyungsoo melengking dengan keras. "Kim Jong In! Apa yang kau lakukan!" jitakan keras mendarat dikening Kai dengan manisnya. Pelakunya? Tentu saja sang dduijang, kris.

.

.

.

Pagi hari tampak tak mendukung, awan altostratus tampak menggantung di langit. Kyungsoo sempat bingung saat ia bangun dan mendapati ruangan yang berbeda dari kamar tidurnya diapartemen lalu. Kamar ini elegan, didominasi warna hitam dan putih. Belum lagi balkon yang langsung memperlihatkan taman.

Semilir angin terasa tak bersahabat menyentuh kulit, tak urung membuat Kyungsoo beranjak. Ia masih mengurung diri dari semalam. Lagi-lagi kekuatan sialannya itu merugikan orang banyak. Bahkan ia membuat orang-orang dilarikan kerumah sakit.

Suara kenop pintu terputar menyapa pendengaran Kyungsoo. Membuatnya ingin segera menghilang kalau saja ia punya kekuatan teleportasi. Disibaknya kaos putih biru itu keatas. Memperlihatkan bagaimana tanda yang selama lebih dari dua puluh tahun ia simpan.

"Kyungsoo-ah." Sapaan hangat itu ia terima.

"Joonmyeon-hyung." Helaan nafas berat itu keluar dari hidung Kyungsoo. Menandakan sang pemilik terlalu memikirkan suatu hal hingga pusing.

"Ayo kita turun. Yixing sudah masak." Keduanya beranjak dari kamar yang berada dilantai dua itu.

Dimeja makan, semua member tampak menunggu Kyungsoo dan Suho. Senyum hangat pagi hari Kyungsoo dapat dari 'keluarga' barunya. Lagi, Kyungsoo merasa sesuatu mendesak hingga ia ingin menghancurkan muka bumi ini. Ia merindukan keluarganya. Sangat. Dimana ia selalu mendapatkan senyum hangat orang tuanya.

"Kris-ge—" Suho yang memang menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo sejak mereka berada dikamar tadi. Menerima gelagat aneh yang mulai merayapi Kyungsoo. Kris bangkit, lari menghampiri keduanya.

Semua mata terbelalak saat Kris menarik Kyungsoo kedalam dekapannya. Tak terkecuali Luhan dan Jongin.

"Tenanglah—Kyungie, tenanglah—" Kyungsoo menangis. Terisak dalam sakitnya hati. Semua terdiam menatap pelukan Kyungsoo pada Kris yang diliputi amarah. Terlihat jelas laki-laki manis itu mengendalikan emosinya yang memuncak. Kemeja Kris berhasil ia robek saat tangannya terlalu erat menggenggam.

Kyungsoo terengah. Emosinya mulai stabil. Jika terus-terusan anak ini mendapat tekanan karena merindukan orang tuanya, maka siapapun yang ada didekatnya akan hancur. Bukan perkara sulit kalau Luhan menghapus ingatannya. Tapi itu akan berdampak buruk untuk kedepannya. Mungkin Kyungsoo yang nanti bukan Kyungsoo yang sekarang.

.

.

Lay menyuapi Kyungsoo yang masih saja mengelak tidak mau makan. Sifat manjanya sekarang mulai kelihatan. Semua itu berakhir saat Jongin berjanji akan mengajaknya pergi ke kedai eskrim jika ia mau makan. Jadilah makanan satu piring beserta lauk yang seharusnya untuk jatah nanti siang habis ditelan seorang Do Kyungsoo.

.

.

"Lu, kau mau kemana?" Kris menghampiri Luhan yang bersiap-siap didalam kamar. Laki-laki kelahiran Kanada itu memeluk pinggang Luhan dengan erat. "Kau mau berkencan dengan siapa, hm? Kau berselingkuh dariku?" mereka berdua terkekeh dengan hidung yang saling menempel. Luhan diam saja saat Kris menciumnya. Melumat bibir plumnya.

Ciuman itu terlepas saat Luhan mendorong pelan pundak Kris. "K-kris... aku harus pergi." Kris menautkan alis tebalnya. Membuat Luhan merasa terpojok. "Aku ingin beli bubble tea." Lanjutnya.

"Akan kutemani. Kajja kita per—"

"Kris aku ingin sendiri." Luhan terbelalak dengan ucapannya. Sungguh, ia tidak tahu kenapa ia berpikiran pergi sendiri dan berharap siapa tahu ketemu dengan—

**Oh Sehun.**

Kris terlihat menimbang keputusannya. Agak aneh memang Luhan bersikap seperti ini. Tidak biasanya ia akan diam saja saat Kris menciumnya. Tidak biasanya juga ia menolak jika Kris mengantarkannya ketempat Jong dae. "Baiklah, sepertinya aku juga harus bertemu **Ketua**."

Luhan menghela napas, setidaknya Kris tidak bertanya yang aneh-aneh padanya.

Dilain tempat, Baekhyun terdiam didepan sebuah pintu bertuliskan—

**KrisLu's Room**.

.

.

.

Suho, Lay, Kyungsoo, dan Jongin berada di depan televisi diruang keluarga. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ada dikamarnya. Luhan dan Kris telah pergi ketujuan masing-masing.

"Kyungie, bersiap-siaplah. Ayo kita berangkat." Kyungsoo dengan semangat berlari kekamarnya dengan Jongin. Apapun keadaannya asalkan ada yoghurt atau eskrim strawberry mood Kyungsoo akan membaik dengan cepat.

Kyungsoo membuka sebuah lemari bercat putih dengan aksen kaca dibagian pinggirnya. Matanya terbelalak saat banyak baju-baju seukurannya berasa didalam sana. Ini bukan baju-baju murah. Melainkan bermerk!

Kyungsoo meraih kertas putih yang tak sengaja ia senggol. Bukan, itu bukan kertas melainkan sebuah poto. Kyungsoo tersenyum miris. Bukankah sudah jelas apa hubungan mereka? Seharusnya kau jangan terlalu berharap, Do Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo meletakkan poto Jongin dan seseorang yang diingatnya bernama Taemin. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar spesial. Terbukti dengan Taemin yang mencium pipi Jongin dalam poto itu.

Kyungsoo menuruni tangga. Tidak harus menghancurkan acaranya berbelanja eskrim, cukup melupakan perasaanya pada Jongin. Lagipula ia ke Seoul untuk memperbaiki kondisinya yang 'dilempar' oleh sang Ibu. Bukannya untuk mencari pacar atau apapun itu.

"Baiklah, aku segera kesana—" samar-samar Kyungsoo mendengar suara Jongin. Jadi Jongin akan pergi? Lalu bagaimana dengan janjinya yang menemani Kyungsoo?

"Kyungie—" perasaan tidak enak saat Kyungsoo berhadapan dengan Jongin mulai terasa. "Aku tidak bisa menepati Janjiku. Taemin-hyung memintaku menemaninya di rumah." Seperti tertohok ribuan tombak, Kyungsoo tersenyum. **Miris**. Bagaimana perasaanmu saat begitu bahagianya kau karena orang yang kau sukai mengajakmu jalan-jalan, tapi tiba-tiba membatalkannya demi **orang lain**? Ah tidak, bukan orang lain. Taemin jelas-jelas bukan orang lain untuk Jongin. Melainkan orang 'spesial'.

_Kau benar-benar sialan, Jongin. _"Tak apa, Jongin." _Kau sudah berjanji padaku! _"Mungkin Taemin lebih membutuhkanmu."

Lain dimulut lain dihati. Keadaan Kyungsoo yang memaksakan senyumnya membuat Lay iba. Ia tahu persis bagaimana saat orang yang disukainya membuatnya kecewa tapi ia harus tetap bilang tidak-apa-apa.

"Kai, kau sudah berjanji pada Kyungsoo. Lagipula memangnya Minho tidak ada dirumah?" Suho mulai angkat bicara. Hei! Lihat saja bagaimana senyum Kyungsoo yang benar-benar menyayat hati terpampang jelas dihadapannya.

"Minho-hyung sedang pergi ke luar negeri. Taemin kesepian. Maaf, aku berjanji akan mengajak Kyungsoo jalan-jalan nanti saat aku ada waktu." Mata Kyungsoo memerah. _Saat __**ia ada waktu**__? Sebegitu pentingnya-kah Taemin hingga membuatnya rela menghabiskan waktunya? Sadarlah Do Kyungsoo. Kau bahkan tak ada pentingnya dibandingkan dengan taemin._

"Kyungie, tak apa kan? Aku janji akan menyisakan waktuku untukmu."

_**Menyisahkan**__? Jadi kau memberiku sisa? Demi Taemin-mu itu?_

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, menghindari airmata yang bisa saja menetes saat ia terlalu keras menganggukkan kepalanya.

Jongin pergi. Benar-benar pergi.

.

.

.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya saat melihat toko Bubble tea Jongdae tutup. Ia duduk disalah satu kursi kayu. Entahlah ia hanya sedekar berharap bertemu dengan Sehun lagi. Ia benar-benar merasa nyam—

"Hei!" Luhan membulatkan matanya saat melihat orang yang ditunggunya datang. Oh Sehun datang! "Kau kesini juga? Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu."

"Iya, aku kesini berniat untuk—"

_Bertemu denganmu..._

"—membeli bubble tea."

"Ah, kukira untuk bertemu denganku." Sehun tertawa dengan leluconnya sendiri. Senyum di wajah Luhan luntur seketika. _Kau benar, Oh sehun._ "Ah maaf, aku hanya bercanda. Toko Bubble tea-nya tutup, bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat lain?" dan tawaran itu disanggupi oleh Luhan, menghantarkan mereka ke taman bermain.

Keduanya tertawa saat melihat bayangan Luhan dicermin yang menggunakan bando rusa pilihan Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun sendiri menggunakan bando serigala.

"Hei , bayi rusa. Ayo kita selca dulu." Sehun mengeluarkan Iphone 4S miliknya. Mencari keberadaan kamera, dan keduanya berselca ria.

Luhan menarik Sehun kearah permainan berhadiahkan boneka. Caranya cukup gampang, hanya perlu melempar anak panah kecil hingga masuk ketitik hitam ditengah bidikan. Sehun mencoba peruntungannya hingga 2 kali dan selalu gagal. Anak panah hanya tersisa satu. Sehun mengambil ancang-ancang, ia bukan orang handal dalam membidik mangsa. Jadi, tak apakan kalau sedikit menggunakan intrik?

Sehun membidik, melajukan anak panah itu dengan kecepatan melebihi mobil balap dibantu dengan 'angin'-nya. Luhan berteriak girang mendapatkan boneka rusa pilihannya. Tidak memperhatikan bahwa **Aerokinesis** berada didekatnya.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berjalan seperti biasa. Biasa yang kumaksud adalah kesibukkan Luhan dan Jongin. Mereka tetap sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Luhan selalu saja menolak saat kris akan menemaninya pergi, dan Jongin tetap saja menghabiskan waktunya dengan Taemin.

Kris dipanggil oleh **Ketua**, padahal baru kemarin ia menemuinya. Setelan kemeja dengan Celana jeans Hitam, tak lupa kacamata hitam yang digunakan Kris tak memberi kesan sedikitpun bahwa ia anak SMA tingkat akhir.

Kris memasuki sebuah mansion megah. Saat pintu bergaya elegan itu terbuka, menampakkan isinya yang hanya didominan dengan warna putih. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan bagian luarnya.

Kris duduk santai disalah satu sofa putih bersih, meraih sebuah apel lalu memakannya. Derap langkah mulai terdengar menyambut sosok manusia dengan setelan putih-putihnya. Benar-benar terlihat bahwa dia seorang profesor.

"Ah, **Ketua**. Ada apa memanggilku kemari?"

"Berhentilah sekolah. Kau tahu bahwa **disana** otak kalian akan terprogram sendiri, kan?" Kris tersedak pelan. Memandang sang ** Ketua **dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ayolah, **Ketua**. Aku bosan jika harus dirumah terus. Lagipula semuanya belum terkumpul, kan? Kami masih mencari empat lagi." Kris mulai tampak bernegosiasi. "Kau tahu Suho ketua Osis, kan? Setidaknya berikan ia kompensasi sampai lulus nanti. Menjadi pemimpin adalah impiannya. Dan lagi, aku belum memberi tahu **D.O** masalah ini. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Kau belum memberi tahu bocah itu?"

"Dia masih menutupi kekuatannya dari kami. Aku mana mau menunjukkan kekuatanku padanya. Tapi nama pemberianmu untuk Kyungsoo sangat cocok. Kalau 'D.O' itu ditulis dalam abjad akan terlihat seperti matanya. Bulat." Sang **Ketua **menghela napas berat. Kris selalu saja bertingkah seenaknya kalau bertemu dengannya. Lihat saja kelakuan anak itu yang kini tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kris, jangan ulur waktu lagi." Kris terdiam mendengar suara lirih dari **Ketua**-nya. "Baiklah, akan kuberi kompensasi sampai kalian yang berada ditingkat tiga, Lulus. Setelah itu suruh mereka berhenti sekolah." Kris mengangguk paham.

"Kris, dengarkan aku. Apa yang kau cari selama ini ada didekatmu. Semua akan berjalan mendekatimu. Tugasmu adalah menyingkirkan batu-batu itu agar mereka tidak tersakiti."

.

.

.

_**"Kau berubah, Baby Lu." **_Kris menghela napas memandangi punggung Luhan yang tengah tertidur membelakanginya. Ia baru saja ingin menceritakan keluh kesahnya pada Luhan, tapi kekasihnya itu berkata ingin istirahat. Luhan yang hampir seminggu ini tampak menjauhinya membuat Kris pusing bukan main. Tadi pagi ia mendapatkan kabar bahwa Ibunya akan mengunjungi rumah Ayahnya dan bertemu Kris. Ibu yang sudah kabur dengan Pria lain dan meninggalkannya dengan seseorang yang selama ini ia anggap Ayah.

Laki-laki yang selama ini ia anggap Ayah adalah seseorang yang menyelamatkannya dari jalanan. Saat ia lontang-lantung dulu. Kris menghela napas. Ia ingin membakar sang Ibu, tapi tak dipungkiri ia begitu merindukan sosok malaikat yang melahirkannya itu.

Masalah dari sang **Ketua** yang meminta mereka berhenti sekolah, kecurigaannya saat melihat Luhan pulang dengan membawa boneka rusa serta bando yang bertengger dikepalanya, juga kabar bahwa sang Ibunda akan menampakkan dirinya membuat kepala Kris seakan mau pecah.

Belum lagi masih 4 power yang belum Kris temukan. Menjadi ketua EXO bukan perkara yang mudah. Suho yang notabene punya jiwa kepemimpinan langsung menolak saat **Ketua** memberikan jabatan itu padanya. Ia tahu bahwa ini sangat berat. Menghadapi ancaman-ancaman diluar sana yang akan menghancurkan power mereka benar-benar sulit. Perkara yang paling sulit adalah saat rasa cinta membubarkan semuanya.

_** "Sehun-ah!"**_

Demi bulgogi-yang-benar-benar-lezat, Jantung Kris seakan melonjak didalam sana saat Luhan mengigau menyerukan sebuah nama yang sangat-sangat tidak asing di telinganya.

TBC!

_**Apa hubungan antara Kris dan Sehun?**_

_**Preview Chapter 5:**_

"_**Dia temanku."**_

"_**i fell in love with you—"**_

"_**AKU MENEMUKAN CRYOKINESIS!"**_

.xxx.

Balasan Chapter 3:

- Sihyun Jung : kalau author mah disuruh sekamar ama Kyungsoo juga mau walaupun gempa mengancam wkwkkw. iya itu Jongin :D akan di usahakan secepatnya kalu tugas-tugas author ga menghadang :) maklum masih sekolah -_- gomawo udah review^^

- ajib4ff : haha, masalah itu jadi tugas uri Dduijang^^ iya tuh Kai ngaku-ngaku aja kkk~ gomawo udah review^^

- Kaisoo Fujoshi SNH : iya kerjaan emak Kyungsoo haha. itu Kkamjong aja yang ngaku-ngaku -_- nembak aja belom. gomawo udah review^^

- Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : nah iya chingu :) seperti itulah alasan member EXO. takut merasa terugikan kalau ada orang luar yang mengetahui kekuatan mereka. gomawo udah review^^

- Kim Hyunshi : iya nih kilat, demi reader tercinta :* wkwkwk bukan chingu, itu si Kkamjong saking paniknya sampe ngaku-ngaku. maaf kalau membingungkan. gomawo udah review^^

- MinSeulELFSparFishy : iya official couple :) untuk cast lainnya akan muncul seiring waktu berjalan (?) gomawo udah review^^

- AmeliaShim : gwenchana chingu :) ikutin terus FF ini ya^^ gomaow udah review^^

- sfsclouds : ini ngomong-ngomong komen kamu paling panjang loh dari chapter 1 hahah XD lafya chingu :*

semoga tebakan kamu bener ya :P diusahakan secepatnya ya beb{} doain aja tugas ga numpuk dari guru^^ gomawo udah review^^

- Lee kaisoo : iya^^ nanti mereka akan author munculkan seiring waktu berjalan(?). gomawo udah review^^

- 12wolf : maksudnya? mian author kurang ngerti pertanyaan kamu jadi bingung mau jawab apa^^ btw, gomawo udah review^^

- kim soo jong : gwenchana chingu :) begitulah, tidak ada hubungan yang semulus paha Baekhyun #lupakan. sis sis? yang mana ya? btw, gomawo udah review^^

- fzhdryn : adaw terharu :3 (?) wkwk btw, gomawo udah review^^

- Kazuma B'tomat : terimakasih atas kritiknya^^ diusahan chapter depan diperbaiki :) gomawo udah review^^

- pembacaff : ini udah update :) gomawo udah review^^

- BunnyPoro : akan diusahakan untuk HunHan momentnya ya chingu :) gomawo udah review^^

- Jaylyn Rui : iya begitulah. mereka belum menyadari. jawaban dari pertanyaan kamu akan terjawab seiring waktu berjalan :) gomawo udah review^^

- : seperti itu lah :) untuk tao dan xiumin akan muncul nanti pada waktunya.

Maaf banget kalo banyak kekurangan di chapter ini. Author lagi kebanyakan tugas. Semoga ga menyecewakan ya

Gomawo udah review^^ yang ini review lagi ya!


	5. Chapter 5

_**EXO (EXtra Ordinary)**_

**.Sexotoys Present.**

Cast : Member EXO

Pairing : Official Couple—lebih fokus ke Kaisoo—

Slight : KrisLu, JongMin (Jongin-Taemin)

Genre : Fantasy, Romance

Disclaimer : Member EXO punya Tuhan YME, keluarga, serta fansnya. Alur cerita dan Chanyeol (?) mutlak milik author.

Summary : Kyungsoo, murid pindahan dari Busan masuk ke dalam EXO—sebuah perkumpulan dari anak-anak 'luar biasa' di SM High School—membuatnya merasakan 'flavour of love'. Bad summary! Kaisoo Area! **IT'S YAOI! BOY X BOY! BL! SHONEN AI!**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE**

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T BE PLAGIARISM!**

**Sexotoys Present**

.xxx.

**Oke, berhubung di chapter kemarin ada yang kebingungan tentang nama-nama kekuatan anak EXO. Sekarang akan author kasih tau.**

**Kai = Teleportation.**

**Chanyeol = Pyrokinesis.**

**Suho = Hydrokinesis.**

**D.O = Terrakinesis.**

**Baekhyun = Lunarkinesis.**

**Sehun = Aerokinesis.**

**Luhan = Telekinesis.**

**Kris = Levitation.**

**Lay = Vitakinesis.**

**Tao = Chronokinesis.**

**Chen = Electrokinesis.**

**Xiumin = Cryokinesis.**

.xxx.

_**"Sehun-ah!"**_

Demi bulgogi-yang-benar-benar-lezat, Jantung Kris seakan melonjak didalam sana saat Luhan mengigau menyerukan sebuah nama yang sangat-sangat tidak asing di telinganya.

Luhan membulatkan matanya. Deru napasnya tidak stabil. Kris yang panik sontak berlari kearah dapur. Membuka kulkas lalu kembali dengan membawa sebotol air mineral. Kris mengarahkan air itu pada kekasihnya. Satu teguk, dua teguk, terus berlanjut sampai Luhan menghabiskan botol berukuran sedang itu.

"Siapa yang kau mimpikan? Dan— s-siapa Sehun?" Demi apapun yang ia pernah temui, Kris sangat berharap Sehun yang dimaksud Luhan bukan Sehun yang ia kenal. Mungkin saja hanya kebetulan mereka kenal seseorang dengan nama yang sama. Atau mungkin memang mereka satu orang yang sama—

_**"Dia temanku."**_

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya dari Kris? Ada apa ini? Apa hubungan Luhan dan sehun?

"Ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku? Siapa Sehun? Tidak biasanya kau sampai memimpikan pria lain hingga mengigau menyerukan namanya." Kris meninggikan sedikit suaranya. Gelagat Luhan benar-benar aneh. Kris bukan orang bodoh yang dengan mudah percaya. Bukannya ia menuduh Luhan, hanya saja ia ingin kekasihnya ini jujur.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Kau menuduhku berselingkuh?!" Luhan nampak emosi. Matanya menatap Kris dengan marah, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menautkan alis tebalnya.

"Aku tidak bilang kau selingkuh. Aku hanya bertanya Sehun itu siapa."

**Skakmat!**

Bodohnya kau Xi Luhan.

Kris menghela napas, "Tidurlah lagi. Kita bicarakan mengenai Sehun besok pagi. Ini sudah larut malam, nanti kau sakit." Mata Luhan memanas. Ia sudah jelas-jelas mengumbar bau busuk itu, tapi Kris tetap mengganggap ia harum. _Kau bodoh, Xi Luhan. Kau menyakiti kekasihmu demi orang yang kau kenal baru beberapa minggu._

.

.

.

Paginya, seluruh member sibuk bersiap-siap berangkat ke SM High School menaiki mobil kris dan Suho. Karena jumlah member yang tidak akan muat ditampung satu mobil, maka semalam Suho menelepon Ayahnya agar mengirimkan mobil untuknya.

Ah, sepertinya ada yang terlupa. Mansion yang ditinggali selama 3 tahun oleh member EXO—kecuali Kyungsoo dan Jongin— adalah milik Suho. Mansion klasik dengan halaman yang sudah dipastikan kau tak akan sanggup mengelilinginya dengan berjalan kaki. Jangan ditanya bagaimana mewahnya hidup seorang Kim Joonmyeon. Percayalah, kau akan mual saat ditugaskan menghitung uang keluarga Kim.

Dua mobil sport dengan warna merah dan putih—merah milik Kris, putih milik Suho—terparkir dengan rapi dihalaman SM. Suho turun dari mobil dan langsung menuju ruang osis ditemani Lay, sedangkan member lain memilih langsung ke kelas masing-masing.

Kris dan Luhan berjalan beriringan seperti biasa. Ada sedikit rasa tidak nyaman dihati Luhan karena kejadian semalam. Tapi sepertinya Kris tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Chanyeol nampak bingung karena sejak beberapa hari yang lalu—saat Baekhyun berkata akan bicara sesuatu pada Kris, namun kembali dengan keadaan kacau—Baekhyun terlalu banyak berdiam diri. Tidak seperti biasanya duo happy virus ini nampak sepi disetiap tingkah lakunya.

Lain lagi dikeadaan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Mereka masih bercanda dan tertawa seperti biasa. Sungguh, disuatu sisi, Kyungsoo sangat ingin marah dan mendiamkan Jongin. Tapi disisi lain, hatinya benar-benar tidak mau berkompromi. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengacuhkan Jongin atas betapa sakitnya perlakuan _namja _tan itu.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain pada waktu yang bersamaan, Sehun tampak memandangi ponselnya. Memperhatikan wallpapernya dengan semburat merah menghiasi wajah serta senyumnya. Fotonya saat berselca dengan Luhan.

"Lu, aku merindukanmu." Sehun bergumam pelan. Kenangan tentang bagaimana imutnya Luhan saat menggunakan bando rusa. Betapa cantiknya ia saat bersemu merah. Betapa pesona seorang Luhan yang memikat hati Oh Sehun.

"Kau menyukainya?" Sehun tersenyum saat sang Ibunda duduk disebelahnya. "Dia cantik, nyatakanlah. Bawa dia ke Amerika bersamamu nanti saat kau siap memperkenalkannya pada Ayahmu." Sehun tertawa pelan, membayangkan bagaimana rona Luhan saat ia menyatakan cintanya.

"Ah, Mom. Apa aku boleh membawanya menemui Gege?"

"_Of course you can, Dear_. Kenalkan dia pada Kakakmu."

.

.

.

"Baekki, apa kau marah denganku? Aku membuat kesalahan, ya? Baby~ bicaralah~" Chanyeol merengek frustasi saat mereka sampai di Mansion. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak kuat jika begini terus.

"Aku tak apa, Yeolli." Baekhyun tetap berkata tak apa-apa meski kepalanya hampir pecah. Ia tahu siapa _namja_ yang akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan Luhan. Dan ia tahu pasti apa hubungan antara Kris dan _namja_ itu. Belum lagi semalam saat ia terbangun dari tidurnya, ia mendengar teriakan Luhan memanggil nama Sehun karena posisi kamar ChanBaek yang paling menempel dengan kamar KrisLu sehingga memudahkannya mendengar pertengkaran kecil mereka semalam.

Baekhyun tentu tahu latar belakang Kris karena memang Kris sering bercerita keluh kesahnya pada Baekhyun. Tidak bisa dipertanyakan bagaimana dekatnya mereka berdua.

"Yeolli—" Baekhyun tampak ragu-ragu dengan ucapannya. Ia takut mengambil langkah yang salah jika ia menceritakan pada Chanyeol. Bukan bermaskud tidak percaya pada Kekasihnya sendiri, masalahnya ini berhubungan dengan Kris. Ia tidak ingin Kris marah saat mengetahui hal yang dipercayakannya pada Baekhyun malah dibongkar seenaknya.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau EXO tidak akan pernah terbentuk, dan berangkat **kesana**?"

"Jadi kau diam karena mengkhawatirkan EXO? Hei, tenanglah. Kita hanya perlu mencari empat lagi." Tangan Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun posesif. "Itu bukan tugasmu memikirkannya. Itu urusan Kris-ge dan **Ketua**."

Baekhyun mengangguk perlahan. Ini bukan urusannya. Biarkan Kris dan Luhan menyelesaikannya sendiri. Lagipula bukankah **Ketua** pernah berkata bahwa jumlah member EXO ada 12 dan itu berpasangan. Tak ada yang akan tersakiti pada akhirnya. Mungkin memang tak ada perjuangan tanpa pengorbanan. Biarlah bumbu-bumbu cinta ini menghiasi EXO dalam masa pembentukkannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan? Aku akan meminjam mobil Suho-hyung." Baekhyun mengangguk dengan semangat. Telah lama sekali ia tidak jalan-jalan dengan kekasihnya ini.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin berdiam diri ditaman belakang Mansion milik Suho. Kyungsoo memandangi sepetunya yang sepertinya jauh lebih menarik daripada laki-laki yang duduk disampingnya, yang sesekali mencuri pandang Kearah Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie—" Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya. Kenapa ia jadi gugup begini?

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya menatap Jongin, "Ya?"

Jongin tampak menghela napas berat. _Namja_ berkulit tan itu bangkit dari duduknya, lalu berlutut dihadapan Kyungsoo. Jemari besarnya menggenggam erat jemari Kyungsoo. Membuat sang _namja _bermata bulat melongo seketika.

"_i fell in love with you, Kyungie— i don't know how, i don't know why. Maybe it is too fast but i just did_." Mata Kyungsoo terasa panas. Ingin sekali ia berteriak namun lidahnya terasa keluh seketika. Ingin sekali ia melepasan genggaman Jongin dan beralih memelunya erat. Sangat ingin. Tapi apa daya tubuhnya yang seperti lumpuh seketika.

"_i love you, _Do Kyungsoo. _Would you be my juliet_?" terdengar menggelikan, tapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo yang tengah menangis saat ini. Sungguh, ia bahkan tidak berpikir Jongin menyukainya.

"Ah, maaf membuatmu menangis. Aku tidak memaksamu. Tak apa jika kau tidak menjawab sekarang." jemari tan itu bergerak menghapus sungai kecil dipipi Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum merasakan debatan jantungan yang melonjak bahagia karena Kyungsoo menganggu. Anak itu menerimanya—Kyungsoo menerimanya!

"A-aku benar hiks benar mencintaimu, Jongin." Didekapnya erat tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Ia tak akan membuat Kyungsoo menangis. **Tidak akan!**

Percayalah, tak semua janji dapat ditepati.

.

.

.

Suho yang tadinya akan pergi mengurungkan niatnya karena si bayi tiang listrik itu merengek agar meminjamkan mobilnya. Jadilah sekarang Suho menemani Lay yang tampak membuat Kue kering didapur. Sesekali Suho membantunya. Maksudku membantu menghabisan Kue yang baru saja selesai dibuat hingga Lay terpaksa membuat yang baru.

"Xingie, bisa buatkan aku jus?" Lay menjatuhkan loyang berisi kue yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari oven.

"K-kau memanggilku apa tadi?" dimple dipipi Lay tampak dihiasi rona merah saat bertemu pandang dengan onix milik Suho. Suho tertawa pelan, baru sadar bahwa penyebab jatuhnya loyang beserta kue-kue itu karena nama panggilan yang Suho berikan.

"lupakanlah, buatkan aku jus." Lay mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Si pendek yang satu ini menyebalkan sekali. Lay memunggungi Suho, menyibukkan dirinya dengan Jus pesanan Suho. Tidak lupa umpatan-umpatan yang entah apa bunyinya.

Suho tersenyum memandang punggung Lay. Laki-laki dihadapannya ini benar-benar membuatnya tergila-gila. Suho berjalan mengendap mendekati Lay, berniat memeluknya dari belakang.

"Apa ada maka—" berterimakasihlah pada Kris yang muncul tepat sebelum lengan Suho melingkari pinggang ramping Lay dan membuat Suho kalang kabut. Suho langsung menggaruk tengkuknya menanyakan apa Jusnya sudah selesai atau belum, ia benar-benar merasa malu ketangkap basah oleh Kris.

Kris berdehem, mencoba menggoda Suho. Suho memalingan wajah merahnya kearah lain. Ah, hari ini menyebalkan sekali.

.

.

.

"Yeoboseyo—"

"..."

"Nde, Appa. Aku mengerti."

"..."

"Tenanglah, aku akan menemui wanita tua itu."

"..."

"Ayah, tolong jangan paksa aku. Aku akan menerima anaknya, tidak dengan wanita tua itu."

"..."

"Aku sudah tidak memiliki Ibu."

.

.

.

Baekhyun turun dari mobil yang ditepikan Chanyeol untuk membeli Jus. Baekhyun bergidik saat keadaan lumayan sepi. Langit tampak berwarna kejinggahan karena waktu yang hampir memasuki malam hari. Baekhyun merutuki sikap sok-nya. Tadi Chanyeol berkata biar ia saja yang membeli Jus dan menyuruh Baekhyun menunggu dimobil. Tapi Baekhyun tetap ngotot ingin membelikannya untuk Chanyeol, dan berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang mengalah.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya saat benda itu bergetar.

**From: Dumbo**

**Baby~ cepat, aku sudah haus.**

**To: Dumbo**

**Sabarlah Yeolli~ sebentar lagi akan selesai.**

Setelah mengklik tombol send, Baekhyun memasukkan kembali ponselnya. Tidak benar-benar masuk kedalam kantong karena ponsel itu berpindah tangan.

"PARK CHANYEOL! TANGKAP PENCURI ITU!" Baekhyun mengerahkan tenaganya saat seseorang yang merampas ponselnya itu berlari. Chanyeol yang terkejut sempat terdiam beberapa detik hingga akhirnya kaki panjangnya itu melangkah lebar.

Mereka bertiga memasuki gang sempit. Tampak sangat kumuh untuk ukuran kota semaju Seoul.

"BERHENTI ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBEKUKANMU!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berhenti seketika. Bukan takut karena ancaman itu, melainkan kalimat yang dilontarkan laki-laki yang tampak manis dengan pipi chubby-nya itu mengejutkan ChanBaek. Laki-laki ini— bisa membekukan seseorang?

Laki-laki dengan pipi chubby itu tampak panik saat jalan didepannya buntu. Satu-satunya cara agar ia kabur adalah dengan mengancam mereka.

"Kalau begitu, bekukan aku." Chanyeol tampak serius dengan ucapannya membuat laki-laki itu membulatkan matanya.

"AKU TIDAK BERCANDA, DASAR BODOH! AKU BENAR-BENAR BISA MEMBEKUKANMU!"

"Kau pikir aku takut?" Chanyeol menyeringai. Sedikit mengerjai laki-laki ini tidak ada salahnya kan? "Baekki, cepat telpon kantor polisi." Itulah kalimat terakhir Chanyeol sebelum ia benar-benar dibuat beku.

_**"AKU MENEMUKAN CRYOKINESIS!"**_

Bersamaan dengan teriakan Baekhyun, Chanyeol melebarkan sayap apinya membuat es-es yang menyelubungi dirinya pecah seketika. Laki-laki itu ketakutan setengah mati, ia tidak menyangka orang dihadapannya ini bukan orang biasa.

"Cryokinesis, kemarilah. Aku tidak akan melaporkanmu pada polisi asal kau menuruti kata-kataku." Laki-laki itu tampak ragu. Antara percaya dan tidak percaya pada orang yang baru saja mengeluarkan sayap api sebesar itu. sungguh mengerikan.

Kris, Kai, Suho, Lay dan Luhan muncul bersamaan. Kai memegangi kepalanya yang pusing karena berteleportasi membawa empat orang. Lay yang mengerti segera menyentuh kepala Kai dan mentransfer energinya.

"Baekki, kau memanggil mereka?" Chanyeol yang terkejut dengan kehadiran seluruh member EXO, hanya memandang penuh tanya kearah Baekhyun yang dibalas anggukan oleh sang kekasih.

"Saat aku berteriak tadi aku mengaktifkan inframerahnya."

DUAKKK!

Tendangan keras itu dengan sukses ditahan oleh Luhan dengan kekuatan pikirannya. Jangan lupakan bahwa Luhan selalu dapat membaca gerak-gerik orang.

_Namja _ itu meringkuk ketakutan. Sungguh, ia tidak tahu akan seperti ini jadinya saat mencoba mencuri. Ia mulai terisak. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Tolong jangan laporkan aku ke polisi. Ibuku sedang sakit dirumah." Isakan itu membuat seluruh member EXO terdiam. "A-akan kukembalikan ponselnya, tapi tolong jangan laporkan aku kepolisi. Aku berjanji tidak akan mencuri lagi." Tangisnya semakin pecah. Lay mendekati _namja _itu, mengelus surai coklatnya.

"Tenanglah. Kami tidak akan melukaimu atau melaporkanmu ke polisi. Asal kau mau bicara baik-baik dengan kami, benar begitu 'kan Kris-ge?" Kris mengangguk. Menyerahkan bagian ini ke Lay. Karena siapapun tahu, sikap keibuan Lay tidak bisa diragukan.

.

.

.

Mereka semua—kecuali Kai yang tadi diperintahkan pulang karena takut Kyungsoo curiga— duduk dirumah _namja _yang mengatakan bahwa namanya Kim Min Seok. Member EXO menghela napas berat, mereka melihat bagaimana tempat tinggal Minseok. Berbeda 180 derajat dengan Mansion mewah yang Suho fasilitasi pada mereka.

"Jadi, kau punya kekuatan _Frost_?" Kris mengawali.

"B-begitulah. Aku tidak mengerti sejak kapan. Yang kutahu, saat aku membekukan sesuatu, lambang ini akan menyala." Minseok menunjukkan lambang _Frost_ dibahu kirinya. Kris mengangguk paham. Memang saat power itu dikeluarkan, maka lambang mereka akan menyala. Minseok tidak diragukan lagi. Ia benar-benar Cryokinesis.

Seluruh member EXO memperlihatkan lambang mereka setelah perintah dari Kris terdengar. Letaknya pun beragam. Ada yang dipundak, di kaki, bahkan bagian tengkuk.

"Kami sama sepertimu. Kekuatanku Levitation." Kris menarik napas, "Ikutlah dengan kami."

TBC!

_**Apa Minseok akan menerimanya? (?)**_

_**Preview chapter 6:**_

"_**Kau mau ikut denganku?"**_

"_**Apa ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku?**_

"_**Kevin—"**_

Balasan Review Chapter 4:

Kim soo jong : cupcupcup~~ author gapunya balon. Jangan nangis. Untuk perasaan Jongin akan terjawab pada waktunya :D gomawo udah review^^

Brigitta bukan Brigittiw : wkwk aduhhh suami kedua author jangan diinjek atuh. Gomawo udah review^^

Dewilololala : aduh... suami author dikatain item. hhaha siapa ya~~~ tebak aja deh :P iya Krisnya kasian ;~; gomawo dah review^^

AmeliaShim : kkk~ tenang, semua akan indah pada waktunya. Tao juga sebentar lagi muncul kok. Wkwk gomawo udah review^^

Makasih semangatnya :D

MinSeulELFSparFishy : udah djelasin ya diatas :D semoga ngerti~ gomawo udah review^^

Kaisoo Fujoshi SNH : yaalloh jaat ;;;;-;;;; suami author jangan disiksaa! /asah golok/#lupakan/ haha sehun-kris adek kakak bukan yaaa :P liat nanti aja ya~ wkwk gomawo udah review^^

Sfsclouds : iya ._. nohkan komen kamu panjang lagi. Kamu demen yang panjang-panjang nih /APAANN!/ wkwk ketua? Siapa ya~~ tebak sendiri deh. Amin~ semoga tugas author berkurang. Gomawo udah review^^

12wolf : diusahakan kalau tugas gak numpuk^^ cryokinesis itu xiumin :) gomawo udah review^^

Lee kaisoo : peuhlis jangan demo disini :| /plakkk/ jongong? -_- suami author namanya jelek amat. Untuk pertanyaan kamu akan terjawab seiring FF berjalan :D ikutin aja ya~ gomawo udah review^^

Kim Hyunshi : JANGAN NODAI SAYAAAAAA ;;;-;;; /ditendang/ wkwk diusahakan ya kalo tugas gak numpuk^^ gomawo udah review^^

Ajib4ff : itu hobi kai (?) kenapa jadi suami author yang ganti rugi... wkwk gomawo udah review^^

Fzhdryn : komen kamu kebanyakan aduhnya XD author ngakak bacanya astaga. Iya, Baekhyun tau. kan baekhyun pernah liat Luhan dianter Sehun sampe depan Mansion :) gomawo udah review^^

uRuRuBaek : diusahakan kalau tugas gak numpuk^^ gomawo udah review^^

BunnyPoro : wayoloh demo ._. wkwk Tao akan author keluarkan secepatnya. Gomawo udah review^^


	6. Chapter 6

_**EXO (EXtra Ordinary)**_

**.Sexotoys Present.**

Cast : Member EXO

Pairing : Official Couple—lebih fokus ke Kaisoo—

Slight : KrisLu, JongMin (Jongin-Taemin)

Genre : Fantasy, Romance

Disclaimer : Member EXO punya Tuhan YME, keluarga, serta fansnya. Alur cerita dan Chanyeol (?) mutlak milik author.

Summary : Kyungsoo, murid pindahan dari Busan masuk ke dalam EXO—sebuah perkumpulan dari anak-anak 'luar biasa' di SM High School—membuatnya merasakan 'flavour of love'. Bad summary! Kaisoo Area! **IT'S YAOI! BOY X BOY! BL! SHONEN AI!**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE**

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T BE PLAGIARISM!**

**Sexotoys Present**

.xxx.

"Kami sama sepertimu. Kekuatanku Levitation." Kris menarik napas, "Ikutlah dengan kami."

Dan negosiasi yang memakan waktu hampir dua jam, akhirnya Minseok mau bergabung ke EXO mendengar tawaran Kris yang akan membiayai pengobatan Ibunya dirumah sakit. Minseok bisa mengunjungi Ibunya kapanpun ia mau.

Hal ini tentu saja tidak disia-siakan Minseok yang notabene memang membutuhkan pengobatan Ibunya.

"Bisa ceritakan padaku kenapa kau mencuri?" Baekhyun mengambil alih topik pembicaraan. Bukan bermaksud mengungkit hal yang sudah berlalu. Hanya saja ia tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin Minseok yang sesopan ini mencuri ponselnya. Bagaimana mungkin anak seperti Minseok memilih untuk mencuri.

"Aku kehabisan uang. Ibuku sakit dan persediaan obatnya habis. Kau tau bukan bahwa Seoul bukan tepat yang mudah mencari pekerjaan? A-aku baru sekali ini mencuri. Dan sialnya ketangkap."

Seluruh member telah menebak alasan ini sejak tadi. Terlihat jelas tujuan utama Minseok melakukan hal yang benar-benar mengejutkan untuk anak semanis dia.

Baekhyun, Lay, serta Luhan membantu Minseok mengepak barangnya. Sedangkan Kris, Suho, dan Chanyeol pergi mengurus pengobatan Ibu Minseok.

Setelah sibuk kesana kemari, semua beres dengan Ibu Minseok yang sudah dirawat dikamar inap salah satu rumah sakit Seoul dan Minseok telah Kris bawa ke Mansion Suho.

Suho menempatkan Minseok disalah satu kamar kosong. Untuk sementara Minseok tidur sendiri menunggu beberapa member EXO yang belum ditemukan. Minseok menganga lebar saat jemari kakinya memijak lantai marmer kamar dominan putih hitam itu. benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa selama hidupnya ia akan meninggali rumah semewah ini. Belum lagi orang-orang di Mansion ini tampak baik. Semoga saja mereka benar-benar baik dan tidak menyalahgunakan kepercayaan Minseok.

Lay dan Kyungsoo memasak didapur. Setelah kejadian tadi member EXO merengek pada Kyungsoo dan Lay agar mau memasakkan hidangan terlezat untuk mereka. Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo didapur. Berniat membantunya.

"Butuh bantuan?" Lay merengut saat yang ditanya hanya Kyungsoo. Seluruh member memang sudah tau hubungan Kaisoo yang sudah resmi beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Butuh bantuan?" suara berbeda dengan kalimat yang sama kembali terdengar. Sangat jelas bahwa kalimat itu ditujukan untuk Lay. Suho muncul dengan senyum angelic-nya. Mengambil alih sayuran ditangan Lay.

Lay tersenyum senang. Hubungan mereka berdua sudah menunjukkan ke arah yang jauh lebih baik. Setidaknya Suho tidak mengacuhkan Lay seperti sebelumnya.

Hampir satu jam mereka berkutat didapur, akhirnya hidangan tersaji dimeja makan berbentuk oval itu.

"Ah, Kyungie— kenalkan, ini Minseok." Keduanya—Kyungsoo dan Minseok—tersenyum satu sama lain. Acara makan hari itu berlangsung dengan ramai.

.

.

.

"Lu, tokonya tutup. Kau mau ikut aku menemui **Ketua** atau aku mengantarmu pulang dulu?" Kris memandang Luhan yang tampak mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lagi-lagi Jongdae tidak membuka tokonya. Kemana anak itu sebenarnya?

"Eum— tidak usah. Aku turun disini saja. Aku akan mencari kedai eskrim."

"Biar aku antar saja."

"T-tidak usah. **Ketua** sudah menunggumu." Kris menautkan alisnya lagi. Lagi-lagi Luhan menunjukkan sifat anehnya. Tak mau ambil pusing, Kris mengangguk. Lagipula banyak hal yang harus ia urus dengan sang **Ketua** karena kedatangan Minseok.

Kris menjalankan mobilnya, meninggalkan Luhan yang berdiri di trotoar.

"Lu—" Luhan tercekat saat merasakan lengan kekar mengelilinya tubuhnya. Mendekapnya dengan erat. "Aku merindukanmu. Kemana saja kau selama seminggu ini?"

Kelegaan menyeruak dari hati Luhan saat mengetahui ini adalah Sehun. Setidanya pikiran tentang ahjussi mesum menghilang dari otaknya.

"Maaf, aku sibuk. Kau setiap hari kesini?" Luhan melepas pelukan Sehun. Sedikit enggan, namun ia tidak akan menggali kuburnya sendiri dengan bermesraan dengan pria lain ditempat umum. Apalagi kemungkinan mobil Kris masih disekitar sini.

"Iya, setiap hari. Kukira aku bisa bertemu denganmu."

Sehun tertawa pelan setelah mendudukkan badannya disalah satu kursi milik toko Jongdae yang tutup. Mereka berbincang sebentar, diselingi beberapa tawa salah satu dari keduanya, sebelum Sehun pamit karena sang Ibu menyuruhnya pulang. Ingin membicarakan waktu pertemuannya dengan sang Kakak.

"Ah iya, Lu—" sehun menarik napasnya, tampak ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. _**"Kau mau ikut denganku?"**_

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. "Kemana?"

"Bertemu Kakakku." Sehun tersenyum cerah. Betapa serunya jika ia—yang selama ini tinggal tanpa saudara di Amerika—akan bertemu dengan Kakaknya. Tertawa bersama. Membicarakan wanita-wanita cantik bersama. Saling menganggu. Terkadang bertengkar. Akan saling membantu jika salah satunya membutuhkan.

"Kau punya Kakak di Korea?"

"Begitulah."

"Apa tak apa jika aku ikut? Aku tidak menganggu?" Luhan tersenyum dalam hati, bahkan mereka belum punya hubungan apa-apa tapi sehun telah mengajaknya bertemu dengan salah satu anggota keluarganya. Meskipun hanya seorang Kakak.

"Tenang saja. Kata Ibu, dia tidak segalak wajahnya." Dan keduanya pun tertawa.

.

.

.

Kaisoo, Chanbaek, SuLay, serta Minseok duduk di depan televisi. Dengan beberapa cemilan berada ditengah mereka. Ada juga yang berada di tangan salah satu dari mereka dan merajainya.

"Ah, Kyungsoo-ssi. Boleh aku bertanya?" semuanya tergelak mendengar Minseok yang terlalu sopan pada Kyungsoo, jangan lupakan raut wajahnya yang seolah ketakutan. Chanyeol tertawa paling keras. Dan paling lebar tentunya.

"Panggil saja aku Kyungsoo atau Kyungie, Ge. Aku jauh dibawahmu." Minseok tersenyum. mengangguk sebentar dan merogoh bungkus cemilan yang disodorkan Kyungsoo ke arahnya.

"Uhm, Kyungie— aku belum tahu apa kekuatanmu. Bisa kau beritahu aku?" semua terdiam mendengar suara Minseok. Chanyeol dan Suho yang mengerti langsung tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Keadaan hening untuk beberapa saat. Minseok bingung karena ia tidak merasa salah bicara sama sekali. Bukankah sesuai ucapan Kris tadi bahwa EXO adalah kumpulan orang-orang dengan power seperti Minseok serta yang lainnya.

"K-kekuatan apa?"

KRING~!

Suara dering telepon rumah yang terpasang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berkumpul menyudahi pembicaraan itu. Suho beranjak mendekati telepon lalu mengangkat gagangnya.

Seluurh mata menatap Suho meminta penjelasan atas raut wajah Suho yang terlihat kebingungan setelah menerima panggilan itu.

"Apa ada yang menyewakan jasa penerjemah bahasa disini?"

"Ah, pasti Kris-ge." Kyungsoo menyahut. Ia ingat sekali bagaimana Kris berbicara seperti orang gila saat bergonta-ganti dari satu bahasa ke bahasa yang lain.

"Sejak kapan anak itu menjadi guru privat?"

.

.

.

Kai dan Kyungsoo berdiam diri dikamar. Kai tiduran bersandar kepala ranjang dengan Kyungsoo yang tidur berbantalkan dadanya. Kai mengelus surai hitam itu pelan. Menikmati betapa Kyungsoo menjaga tubuhnya. Bahkan setiap helai surai itu tampak sangat lembut.

"Kyungie—"

"Nde?"

_**"Apa ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" **_Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap Kai. Tenggorokannya terasa kering seketika. Nafasnya tercekat. Apa Jongie mengetahui tentang kekuatannya?

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Kai terdiam, ia kembali mengingat kejadian tadi malam.

"Kyungie— bagaimana jika seandainya aku bukan seperti yang lainnya?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. Sebenarnya kemana pembicaraan ini akan bermuara?

"Maksudmu?"

"Seperti bagaimana jika aku bisa menghilang?"

Hening—

Hening—

Kyungsoo tertawa keras, membuat Kai mendelikkan matanya. "Kau pikir kau ini hantu? Atau mungkin pesulap yang menghilangkan badannya saat tirai dibuka?" Kyungsoo tertawa sebisanya. Tampak sangat dipaksakan. Biarlah ia bertingkah seolah tidak tahu apa maksud Kai.

"Akan kubuktikan." Bersamaan dengan itu, Kai menurunkan kakinya ke lantai marmer putih itu. mulai berjalan mundur hingga dirasanya posisi itu sudah cukup.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya saat tubuh Kai berpindah dari sisi kanan ranjang kearah sisi kiri dalam hitungan sepersekian detik. Lebih terkejut lagi saat Kai muncul dihadapannya dan mendorong tubuh kecil itu berbaring diatas ranjang. Kai menindihnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo terlihat gugup. Wajahnya memerah. Bayangan bahwa Kai akan menyentuhnya malam ini tiba-tiba saja berkelebat seperti rekaan ulang sebuah film. Kai menyingkap baju Kyungsoo keatas. Sedikit mengelus permukaan rata itu membuat si pemilik berjengit.

"Jelaskan padaku tanda apa yang ada ditubuhmu ini, **Tuan Terrakinesis**."

Kyungsoo membeku. Nyawanya telah menguap entah kemana. Ia benar-benar lemas. Kai mengetahui kekuatannya? Bagaimana bisa?

Kai menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan menuntut. Kai bukan orang bodoh yang akan mengabaikan tanda itu saat dilihatnya kemarin malam. Tentu ia tahu persis power apa yang dimiliki oleh seseorang yang menyandang lambang itu. Terrakinesis. Kekuatan mengendalikan tanah dengan pikiran.

"B-bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui tentang Terrakinesis?"

"Aku Teleportation. Apa yang ku unjukkan tadi padamu kurang meyakinkan?"

.

.

.

Kris melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Sesekali memandangi ponselnya yang baru saja bergetar berisikan alamat rumah. Suho memberitahunya bahwa seseorang yang menyewa jasa privat Kris menyuruhnya datang ke apartement miliknya.

Decit ban mobil terdengar nyaring saat seseorang hampir saja membentur kap mobil Kris. Kris menghela napasnya berat. Hampir saja ia melayangkan nyawa seseorang.

Dengan tergesa, Kris keluar dari mobil dan mengecek keadaan wanita yang hampir saja menjadi korban dari mobilnya.

_**"Kevin—"**_

TBC!

_**Siapakah wanita itu? siapakah Kevin? (?)**_

_**Preview chapter 7:**_

"_**Wo jiao— Tao."**_

"_**Kris-ge, aku ingin bicara."**_

"_**Kim Jong Dae!"**_

"_**Aku kecewa padamu, Luhan."**_

.xxx.

Balasan review chapter 5:

Ajib4ff : untuk pertanyaan yang itu gabisa author jawab :P ikutin aja FF ini ya~ nanti terjawab kok apa hubungan Krishun. Hehe tanyakan pada Kai (?) XD gomawo udah review^^

KimKyungIn : makasih pujiannya^^ gwenchana, Chingu :) gomawo udah review^^

uRuRuBaek : sodaranya bukan ya~~~ wkwk kalo penasaran tunggu lanjutannya aja ya :P author gabisa jawab pertanyaan kamu. Itu rahasia. Tao? Segera dimunculkan^^ gomawo udah review^^

12wolf : diusahakan secepatnya :) gomawo udah review^^

Dewilololala : maaf author gabisa jawab pertanyaan kamu :P yaampun-_- author aja ga mikir sampe peluang usaha Chen segala-_- Wkwk tapi bener sih mereka kayak jodoh. Xiumin frost eh si Chen jualan bubble tea. Btw, gomawo udah review^^

Sihyun Jung : woah~ semoga kedepannya makin seru ya :) kevin? Siapa ya~~ siapa aja boleh :P wkwkw nanti terjawab kok. Gomawo udah review^^

Sfsclouds : wkwk kamu bacanya kecepetan kali. Iya, setelah EXO udah lengkap. Semuanya akan lebih fokus ke Kaisoo. Tunggu aja ne^^ wah wah tebakannya wkwkwk semoga kamu bener ya :) itu Kyungsoo belum dikasih tau karena Kyungsoo juga belum mau ngakuin kekuatannya. Sedangkan Xiumin kan udah. gomawo udah review^^

Gak punya akun : wah maaf^^ author pakainya couple official :) jadi Kristao Hunhan. Gomawo udah review^^

Brigitta bukan Brigittiw : hubungan krishun akan author jelaskan dichapter-chapter depan. Tunggu aja ne :) gomawo udah review^^

Kim soo jong : ne, gomawo udah review^^

MinseulELFSparFishy : Tao akan author keluarkan secepatnya^^ untuk kejelasan hubungan Kristao kedepannya, akan dijelaskan dalam chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Gomawo udah review^^

Hisayuchi Kim : haha yang penting sekarang udah nemu kan? xD kyungsoo belum dikasih tau karena Kyungsoo juga belum mau ngaku kekuatannya ke EXO. Untuk hubungan Krishun masih dirahasiakan xD gomawo udah review^^

Miss Kui Jeong Sshi : wah gomawo^^ iya lambang mereka ada infrarednya buat saling berhubungan jarak jauh :) Kyungsoo gak dateng karena Kyungsoo belum sepenuhnya gabung ke EXO^^ gomawo udah review^^

-Shipper : duhh author emang keceh /kibas rambut/tsaahhh/ XD wkwk akan diusahakan kalo author gak banyak tugas^^ gomaow udah review^^

BunnyPoro : gomawo udah review^^

AmeliaShim : hubungan krishun dirahasiakan(?) wkwkk gomawo udah review^^

Kim Hyunshi : AAAA CHANYEOOOOLLLL, ISTRIMU DINODAI ORANG T^T /abaikan/ gomawo udah review^^

Ayukaruniawati9 : makasih udah mau follow cerita ini^^ gomawo udah review^^

D' moonlight : masuk kok luge ._. wayoloh wkwkwk awas mati penasaran. Yungie bukan orang romantis -_- jadi rada susah ngembangin feelnya. Tapi pasti yungie usahain kok^^ gomawo udah review^^

.xxx.

Aaa! Author mau curhat sebentar ;;~;; ini maaf banget ya kalo banyak yang minta update cepat. Author sedikit kesulitan. Tapi diusahain tiga hari sekali pasti update ;;-;; author kebanjiran tugas, pre-test, nyari buku cetak, dan lain sebagainya T^T bahkan tugas author numpuk di edmodo dan belom sempet kesentuh.

Dan mulai agustus, author gak yakin bakal update T^T mungkin akan vakum sampai tanggal 20-an. Karena author pulkam dan disana gak ada sinyal sedikitpun.

GOMAWO YANG UDAH REVIEW, INI REVIEW LAGI YA^^


	7. Chapter 7

_**EXO (EXtra Ordinary)**_

**.Sexotoys Present.**

Cast : Member EXO

Pairing : Official Couple—lebih fokus ke Kaisoo—

Slight : KrisLu, JongMin (Jongin-Taemin)

Genre : Fantasy, Romance

Disclaimer : Member EXO punya Tuhan YME, keluarga, serta fansnya. Alur cerita dan Chanyeol (?) mutlak milik author.

Summary : Kyungsoo, murid pindahan dari Busan masuk ke dalam EXO—sebuah perkumpulan dari anak-anak 'luar biasa' di SM High School—membuatnya merasakan 'flavour of love'. Bad summary! Kaisoo Area! **IT'S YAOI! BOY X BOY! BL! SHONEN AI!**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE**

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T BE PLAGIARISM!**

**Sexotoys Present**

.xxx.

Dengan tergesa, Kris keluar dari mobil dan mengecek keadaan wanita yang hampir saja menjadi korban dari mobilnya.

_**"Kevin—"**_

Kris menyangga tubuhnya yang terasa amat berat. Ia pikir benar-benar akan bertemu dengan orang itu. orang yang ingin ia hindari sampai kapanpun.

"Nyonya, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kris mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan wanita yang kini mengelus kucing jenis persia warna coklat. "_Jweoseonghamnida_, aku tidak fokus pada jalanan tadi."

"Ah, tak apa. Aku yang kurang hati-hati karena mengejar Kevin— kucingku." Wanita itu menggendong kucingnya, sedikit menundukkan kepalanya pada Kris untuk meminta maaf yang dibalas 'tak apa' dari Kris.

Kris beranjak dan kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Melaju pesat diantara kendaraan-kendaraan lainnya dijalanan Seoul yang tak bisa terbilang sepi. Hingga 10 menit kemudian, deru mesin mobil itu berhenti bersamaan dengan Kris yang memakirkan mobilnya didepan sebuah rumah.

Kris memencet belnya, disambut dengan suara ramai dari dalam rumah. Kris tersenyum sekilas, entahlah— rumah ini terasa sangat hangat. Benar-benar seperti rumah keluarga harmonis.

Seseorang menyambut Kris didepan pintu. Kris tercengang melihat penampilannya yang amat manis. Orang itu menggunakan piama biru langit dengan gambar panda, belum lagi tangannya yang juga memeluk boneka panda seukuran tubuh anak umur 10 tahun, dan jangan lupakan kakinya yang terbalut sandal panda. Matanya yang dihiasi lingkaran hitam terlihat seperti panda. Ugh— imutnya!

Seorang wanita paruh baya—namun masih sangat cantik—tampak menyusul dari arah belakang. Mengusap surai hitam pekat 'panda' itu. "Sayang, bukankah Mama bilang untuk menunggu didalam? (anggap ngomongnya bahasa china ya T^T)" Kris tampak menahan tawanya melihat panda itu mengangguk-angguk polos. Benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat Gege, Mama." Panda itu mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kearah Kris. _Aku? Panda itu memanggilku Gege? Ugh—manisnya!_

Kris memberi salam pada laki-laki paruh baya yang berada disofa saat ia dipersilahkan masuk. Wanita paruh baya tadi menyuruh anaknya untuk pergi kekamar dan berganti baju. Meninggalkan tawa di mulut Kris melihat tingkah manisnya saat berlari menaiki anak tangga.

Kris menapakkan kakinya pada anak tangga satu persatu. Ia diperintahkan menyusul panda itu kedalam kamarnya. Kris mengetuk pintu itu perlahan.

"Panda, apa kau sudah selesai berganti baju?" pertanyaan Kris dibalas dengan teriakan 'sebentar lagi' dari si panda. Kris membayangkan anak itu keluar dengan menggunakan kostum panda. Ah, pasti sangat manis. Dia benar-benar akan terlihat seperti panda kalau saja tubuhnya tidak se-ramping itu.

Pintu dihadapan Kris terbuka. Menampakkan panda imut yang kini berganti menjadi anak dengan gaya casual yang— ugh, tampak manly.

"_Ni jiao shenme mingzi? _(siapa namamu?)"

_**"Wo jiao— Tao."**_

.

.

.

Kris memarkirkan mobilnya asal dan segera turun. Diikuti Tao dibelakangnya. Tadi Kris berniat pulang dan panda imut ini memaksa ingin ikut. Ia bilang sangat bosan selama seminggu di Korea dan tidak bertemu orang lain selain kedua orang tuanya. Dan perdebatan antara Ibu dan anak itu berakhir dengan Kris yang berkata akan memawa Tao kerumahnya. Rumah yang ia maksud adalah mansion yang selama ini ia tinggali bersama EXO. Kris berpikir bahwa mungkin saja Tao akan senang jika bertemu dengan yang lainnya.

"Panda, ayo masuk." Kris tampak gemas karena ulah Tao yang terus saja menarik lengan kemejanya karena takut masuk kedalam.

"Gege, apa temanmu akan menyukaiku?" Kris tertawa pelan lalu mengacak surai hitam milik Tao. _Siapa yang tidak akan menyukai panda semanis dirimu, Tao?_ kalimat ini cukup diucapkan Kris dalam hati. Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan secara terang-terangan memuji panda manis ini. Mau dikemanakan gengsinya?

Kris membuka pintu itu. sedikit menggeret lengan Tao yang masih saja tampak takut. Kris sedikit mengerutkan keningnya melihat member EXO yang berkumpul semua. Hei, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai rapat. Bahkan ia tidak mendapat kabar apa-apa bahwa akan mengadakan rapat dadakan!

"Ada apa ini?"

Semua mata terarah pada Tao yang kini semakin bersembunyi dibalik punggung Kris. Tidak menghiraukan sedikitpun pertanyaan sang pemimpin mereka. Kris yang mulai sadar ada pergerakan diarah punggungnya, segera sadar bahwa ia membawa Tao.

"Ah, Tao. kenalkan dirimu pada yang lainnya. Kau berkata ingin punya teman banyak, kan?" Tao masih menyembunyikan badannya. Dan hal itu semakin membuat member EXO gemas. Kris menarik tubuh Tao dan mendudukkannya di salah satu sofa kosong. Ikut bargabung dengan member EXO.

"Gege, aku tidak bisa bahasa Korea." Tao bergumam pelan, membuat Luhan, Minseok, dan Lay tertawa pelan.

"Gunakan bahasa China saja. Aku mengerti kok." Lay dan Minseok mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Luhan. Membuat Kris dan member lainnya terperangah mengetahui Minseok mengerti bahasa China.

"Woah~ gege mengerti bahasa China?" Tao menatap antusias kearah 3 _namja_ yang menurutnya cantik itu. yang lain hanya menghela napas kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Yang lainnya hanya akan bengong mendengar manusia-manusia berbahasa China ini berbicara.

"_**Kris-ge, aku ingin bicara."**_

Kris mengerutkan keningnya melihat keheningan yang mulai menyeruak saat Kyungsoo mengeluarkan suaranya. Bahkan Tao yang dari tadi tidak bisa diam dan terus bercanda dengan Lay, Luhan dan Minseok tampak ikut diam. Meski pada kenyataannya ia tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Kyungsoo.

Kai dan yang lainnya menatap tidak sabar ke arah Kyungsoo. Terus saja mendesak anak itu. "B-begini—"

"Dugaan kita benar. Ia punya kekuatan. Terrakinesis." Baekhyun yang tampak tidak sabar mulai mengambil alih pembicaraan. Kris hanya mengangguk santai.

"D.O, selamat datang di EXO. Aku sudah tahu mengenai kekuatanmu. Aku bahkan sering membicarakanmu dengan **Ketua**." Semua member terperangah. Sedangkan tao hanya menatap bingung dengan perubahan ekspresi member EXO.

"D.O? apa itu namaku?" Kris mengangguk.

"Ah, dan Minseok. Namamu Xiumin. Entahlah, **Ketua** yang memberikan nama itu untukmu." Xiumin mengangguk paham.

"Bisa jelaskan padaku siapa kalian ini sebenarnya? Apa tujuan dibuatnya EXO? Dan— oh, apa semua yang kalian lakukan padaku ini sudah terencana sejak awal?" Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia kesal, tentu saja. Ia merasa dimanfaatkan.

"Biar aku jelaskan. Aku adalah orang yang ditugaskan **Ketua** untuk memimpin EXO. Aku Leader EXO. Kita semua dikumpulkan dalam satu tujuan. Aku Levitation, melawan gravitasi dan mengeluarkan api. Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia Pyrokinesis, kekuatan untuk mengendalikan api dengan pikiran."

Kris memalingkan wajahnya kearah Tao. takut kalau saja anak itu mengerti apa yang ia katakan. Meski kemungkinannya 0.5% karena Tao sejauh ini hanya dapat berbahasa Korea sangat minim. Tapi kekhawatiran Kris sirna ketika melihat Tao memejamkan matanya erat. Tampak sangat nyenyak.

"Jongin, atau yang sering dipanggil Kai, kekuatannya telepotation. Ia dapat berpindah tempat dalam waktu sepersekon. Suho, atau Joonmyeon, ia Hydrokinesis. Ia mengendalikan air. Baekhyun, Kekuatannya Lunarkinesis. Ia pengendali cahaya."

"Aku Telekinesis. Aku mengendalikan benda dengan pikiran. Dapat juga menghilangkan ingatan seseorang." Luhan mengambil alih pembicaraan karena Kris terlihat lelah. "Lay, Vitakinesis. Ia menyembuhkan seseorang dengan menghantarkan energi positifnya. Kekuatannya tidak diperuntukkan untuk bertempur—seperti kita semua. Jadi ia adalah orang yang paling harus kita lindungi."

"Apa maksudmu kita akan bertempur suatu saat nanti?" Kyungsoo menaikkan nada suaranya. Ini gila! Bahkan ia baru sekolah tingkat awal!

"Tenanglah, bagian itu Kris yang akan menjelaskan. Jangan sela perkataanku dulu." Luhan menarik napasnya panjang. Lalu menghembuskannya dalam waktu lima detik. "Xiumin, member baru kita. Ia Cryokinesis. Ia mengendalikan es. Dalam hitungan detik, benda apapun akan beku. Dan kau sendiri, kau adalah Terrakinesis. Pengendali tanah."

"Kita masih kekuarangan member. Kita harus mencari 3 kekuatan lagi. Yaitu Electrokinesis—si pengendali petir, Chronokinesis— Time Controller, dan Aerokinesis— pengendali udara." Semua member mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Chanyeol.

"EXO berjumlah 12 member. Saat EXO lengkap, kita akan ditugaskan untuk pergi menghuni planet buatan hasil dari percobaan Profesor seabad yang lalu. Kita, penerus generasi terbaru dari makhluk didunia ini. Entah kau percaya atau tidak, dunia ini akan segera berakhir saat EXO berkumpul menjadi satu. Kita ditugaskan untuk pergi ke Planet EXO untuk membuat kehidupan disana. melahirkan anak dan meneruskan kehidupan yang hancur. Manusia masa depan yang jauh lebih berbobot." Suho terdiam sebentar. Melempar lanjutannya pada Kris yang masih tidak bergeming.

"KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK PERNAH MENCERITAKAN INI PADAKU SEBELUMNYA! AKU TIDAK MAU BERPISAH DENGAN IBUKU!" Xiumin mulai diambang emosinya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa kiamat akan datang jika EXO telah berkumpul menjadi satu. Sampai matipun ia tidak mau melihat Ibunya mati.

"Tenanglah, Xiumin. Kau tidak akan bisa mencegah hancurnya dunia meski kau menolak masuk EXO. Ini jalan terbaik. Ibuku akan ber-reinkarnasi di Planet EXO. Keluarga kita akan berada di Planet EXO. Entah itu menjadi anak kita. Anak dari anak kita. Anak dari teman kita. Atau bahkan anak dari anaknya anak kita. (ribet amat-_-)" Xiumin mulai tenang mendengar ucapan Lay. Lay benar-benar memiliki jiwa penyembuh. Apapun yang ia ucapkan sangat menenangkan.

"Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi jika yang lainnya tidak ditemukan?" Kyungsoo menatap penuh harap pada Kris. Berharap kemungkinannya tidak seburuk yang ia kira.

"Dunia akan berakhir tanpa penerus. Kita semua akan mati dan benar-benar tidak ada lagi kehidupan untuk selanjutnya."

.

.

.

Tao mengucek matanya asal. Berterimakasih pada Kris yang mengantarkannya kerumah karena dengan bodohnya ketiduran saat dirumah orang.

"Gege tidak mau mampir dulu?"

"Ah, aku langsung pulang saja. Ini sudah siang, aku ada urusan lain. Besok kita akan mulai belajar bahasa Korea. Mengerti?" Tao mengangguk semangat.

Mata Kris membulat saat Tao menangkup pipinya dan mengecup bibir itu pelan.

TBC! /ketawa nista(?)/ XD

_**Kenapa Tao mencium Kris?**_

_**Prevoew chapter 8:**_

"_**Kim Jong Dae!"**_

"_**Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu terlebih dahulu, Yixing."**_

"_**Aku kecewa padamu, Luhan."**_

"_**Aku mencintaimu, Lu"**_

.xxx.

Balasan review chapter 6:

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**: wkwk tebakan kamu salah XD iya akhirnya author memunculkan baby panda kita. gomawo udah review^^

**Kim soo jong**: akan selalu diusahakan untuk lanjut :) gomawo udah review^^

**D' moonlight**: luge ketagihan -_- makasih doanya {} gomawo udah review^^

**MinSeulELFSparFishy**: ketua itu... akan terjawab dichapter selanjutnya (?) wkwkkw xD gomawo udah review^^

**AmeliaShim**: wkwk diusahakan ya dear ;) gomawo udah review^^

**12wolf**: sekitar 15 chapter chingu ;) gomawo udah review^^

**Ajib4ff**: -_- ini kenapa dduijang kita malah kayak banci sewaan? Wkwk xD gomawo udah review^^

**Deer Panda**: pertanyaan kamu akan terjawab seiring waktu berjalan #eaa xD gomawo udah review^^

**uRuRuBaek**: sok tauuuuu :P wkwk semoga tebakan kamu bener~ gomawo udah review^^

**Hisayuchi Kim**: iya official pair :) author gak suka sama perselingkuhan couple couple crack pairing di EXO (?) yaampun giliran bagian tindih-tindihan semangat amat -_- wkwk xD iya ;) tapi diusahakan akan update terus~ gomawo udah review^^

**Kim** **Hyunshi**: mungkin untuk adegan rate-m nya kita perlu berkolaborasi XD wkwk soalnya author yang satu ini masih polos :p /halah/ wkwk omegaaaaat jangan sentuh sayaaaaaa '^' gomawo udah review^^

**Ruiki Kaera**: hehe author akan mencoba menepati janji ;) karena apalah arti seorang author tanpa reader tercinta~ btw, gomawo udah review^^

**Pembacaff**: NADO CALANGHE MWAH wkwkw gomawo udah review^^

**Sfsclouds**: pas lagi anuan (?) wkwk aniyo~ pas malem-malem(?) /jawaban macam apaini-_-/ diusahakan secepatnya ya dear :) gomawo udah review^^

**KimKyungIn**: bangkai? -_- chen dikamar author :3 /dorr/ gomawo udah review^^

**BunnyPoro**: -_- takut merasa dirugikan, chingu~ kamu jahat... (?) wkwk you too dear :) enjoy your holiday~ gomawo udah review^^

**SihyunJung**: hehe begitulah(?)gomawo udah review^^

**Fishyelf**: -_- di chapter5. Kamu gak baca? Pasti happy ending ;) gomawo udah review^^

**Jenny**: secepatnya ya :) gomawo udah review^^

**KrystalCloudsJaejoongie**: setelah EXO terkumpul akan fokus ke kaisoo ;) gomawo udah review^^

Terimakasih banyak untuk yang review dan ngikutin FF ini sampe part7 xD gomawo juga udah sabar nunggu author update :P REVIEW LAGI YA^^


	8. Chapter 8

_**EXO (EXtra Ordinary)**_

**.EXOolfeu Present.**

Cast : Member EXO

Pairing : Official Couple—lebih fokus ke Kaisoo—

Slight : KrisLu, JongMin (Jongin-Taemin)

Genre : Fantasy, Romance

Disclaimer : Member EXO punya Tuhan YME, keluarga, serta fansnya. Alur cerita dan Chanyeol (?) mutlak milik author.

Summary : Kyungsoo, murid pindahan dari Busan masuk ke dalam EXO—sebuah perkumpulan dari anak-anak 'luar biasa' di SM High School—membuatnya merasakan 'flavour of love'. Bad summary! Kaisoo Area! **IT'S YAOI! BOY X BOY! BL! SHONEN AI!**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE**

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T BE PLAGIARISM!**

**EXOolfeu Present**

.xxx.

Mata Kris membulat saat Tao menangkup pipinya dan mengecup bibir itu pelan.

"Tao selalu melakukan itu kalau berterimakasih pada Mama. _Xiexie_, Gege! Tao sayang Kris-gege!" suara ceria Tao berakhir dengan tertutupnya daun pintu itu. Meninggalkan Kris yang membatu dengan seribu perasaan aneh dalam dirinya. _Anak itu baru saja menciumku!_

Kris memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut memikirkan Tao. Bagaimana bisa anak umur 16 tahun menciumnya secara terang-terangan untuk bentuk ucapan terimakasih. Seharusnya ciuman itu sakral! Ck bocah itu—

"Sepertinya aku harus mengajarkan banyak hal pada muridku yang kelewat polos itu. bagaimana bisa anak itu bertingkah seperti itu? bagaimana jika ada Ahjussi mesum yang memberinya permen dan mengucapkan terimakasih dengan sebuah ciuman? Anak itu bisa-bisa pulang tidak perawan." Kris terus saja menggerutu sembari mengendarai mobilnya. Rencananya hari ini ia akan menemani Xiumin menjenguk ibunya.

.

.

.

Kris, Luhan dan Xiumin melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang rawat inap yang dihuni Ibu Xiumin. Hari ini memang jadwalnya mereka menjenguk. Xiumin duduk disebelah Ibunya yang tersenyum menyambut anaknya. Diusapnya kepala orang tua itu pelan.

"Eomma mau apel? Tadi Kris membelikannya untuk Eomma. Dia bilang kalau orang sakit harus makan makanan yang bergizi." Ibu Xiumin terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah cerewet anaknya. Ia merasa teramat sangat beruntung mempunyai anak penyayang seperti Baozi kesayangannya itu.

Xiumin menyuapi Ibunya sepotong apel disambut senyum miris dari bibir kisable Kris. Jujur, ia sangat merindukan sosok Ibu yang melahirkannya. Sosok Ayah yang dulu selalu membelanya. Tapi semenjak kematian Ayahnya lebih dari 10 tahun yang lalu, hidupnya berputar 180 derajat celcius.

Kris merangkul pundak Luhan, membuat _namja_ manis itu tersentak. "Waeyo, Lu?" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Kris mengerutkan keningnya saat Luhan menyingkirkan bahu kekarnya dari pundak sang kekasih. Akhir-akhir ini Luhan semakin menjaga jarak darinya. Bahkan kegiatan malam mereka selalu saja terlupakan—atau mungkin memang sengaja dilupakan.

Kris mengendikkan bahunya tak ambil pusing. Ia lebih memikirkan tentang Ibunya yang bilang ingin datang besok siang. Kris sangat-sangat tidak siap. Apalagi orang itu datang membawa orang lain. Lebih dari 10 tahun wanita itu menghilang dari hadapan Kris, dan kini muncul mengaku sebagai Ibunya? _What the hell!_

"Kris, ayo kita pulang." Kris melirik jam. Berapa lama ia melamun hingga tak menyadari jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Waktu untuk menjenguk juga sudah mau habis.

"Eomma, Minnie pulang dulu. Nanti saat Minnie ada waktu pasti akan mengunjungi Eomma lagi. Minnie akan membawa _dongsaeng-dongsaeng_ yang lain. Mereka berkata ingin sekali menjenguk Eomma." Eomma Xiumin mengangguk pelan, tersenyum tulus melihat bagaimana anaknya itu menyayanginya.

Mereka bertiga meninggalkan ruangan putih bersih itu. berjalan perlahan melihat-lihat bagaimana sibuknya lalu-lalang berpasang-pasang kaki dikoridor putih berbau pembersih lantai itu.

"_**Kim Jong Dae!"**_

Luhan memanggil—sebut saja berteriak—saat sepasang mata rusanya menangkap laki-laki yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan lumayan kurus. Juga gestur wajahnya yang sangat mudah untuk diingat. Jongdae yang tengah sibuk berbicara dengan salah satu suster di tempat yang biasa digunakan untuk mengurus biaya admistrasi, memalingkan wajahnya kesumber suara.

"Ah, Luhan!" Kris, Luhan dan Xiumin berlari menghampiri Jongdae. Laki-laki berwajah kotak itu sedikit berantakan. Terlihat bagaimana baju yang ia kenakan benar-benar jauh dari kata modis. Ia seperti laki-laki kampung yang memasuki kota metropolitan.

"Jongdae-ah, kau sedang apa disini? Kenapa tokomu tutup terus?" Jongdae menarik Luhan—yang sudah pasti Kris dan Minseok mengikutinya—menjauhi meja administrasi.

"Aku sedang ada masalah, Lu. Kau tahu kalau ibuku sakit-sakitan, kan?" Luhan mengangguk cepat. Ia mengenal tentang Jongdae lumayan banyak. Mulai dari fakta bahwa ia tidak bisa bersekolah karena harus fokus mencari biaya untuk perobatan Ibunya yang mengidap penyakit parah, dan fakta bahwa Ayah seorang Kim Jongdae telah meninggal karena kecelakaan saat pria tua itu mencari bantuan ketika sang istri sekarat dirumah.

Jongdae menghela napas berat. Seolah bebannya akan ikut terbuang sepergi udara itu. "Ibuku meninggal—" dan kalimat itu tersela dengan pekikan Luhan yang tampak sangat terkejut. Jangan lupakan Kris dan Xiumin yang juga tercengang. Xiumin tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika ia berada diposisi Jongdae. "—dan rumahku disita karena aku belum membayar biaya administrasi dirumah sakit ini."

"Lalu kenapa tokomu tutup? Kau tinggal dimana sekarang?"

"Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih untuk beberapa hari terakhir. Aku seperti orang gila yang benar-benar merasa kehilangan—" Jongdae terisak pelan membuat Xiumin membuang muka. Ia tidak tahan melihat orang menangis demi Ibunya. Ia seperti tengah menonton dirinya sendiri.

Kris mendengus, kalau saja ada Lay sekarang. ia akan menyuruh anak itu untuk menenangkan Jongdae.

"—dan sekarang aku menumpang disalah satu ruang kosong dikampus dekat rumahku." Semuanya menatap iba Jongdae. Anak ini bahkan belum ada 25 tahun tapi sudsah mengalami hal-hal seperti ini.

Luhan memeluk tubuh Jongdae erat. Sungguh, ia tidak tega melihat temannya seperti ini.

Kris dan Xiumin hanya memilih diam saat Luhan mencoba menenangkan Jongdae. Mereka sadar betapa Jongdae menutupi rasa lelahnya dengan senyuman manis itu.

Luhan menarik tangan Kris membawa laki-laki kelahiran Canada itu menjauh dari Jongdae dan Xiumin. Meninggalkan dua orang yang saling tersenyum canggung. Xiumin mengajak Jongdae duduk disalah satu kursi tunggu didekat mereka. Lelah juga rasanya berdiri sejak tadi.

"Eum— Ibuku sedang dirawat disini." Xiumin merutuki mulutnya. Kenapa ia berkata seperti itu padahal Jongdae tidak bertanya!

"Ibumu pasti sembuh nanti. Jangan khawatir." Xiumin menghela napas lega, diluar perkiraannya karena Jongdae merespon baik. Jangan lupakan senyum dibibirnya yang membuatnya sangat—err.. sebut saja tampan.

"Terimakasih. Kau juga—bersabarlah. Kata Ibuku ini sudah takdir. Dan takdir tidak ada yang berujung buruk. Ambil saja hikmah dibalik semuanya." Jongdae terkekeh pelan melihat Xiumin yang berkata pelan dengan rona merah dipipinya. _Manis sekali!_

"Aku Kim Jongdae. Kau—?"

"Kim Minseok."

.

.

"Kris, kumohon~" Luhan menatap Kris penuh harap dengan mata indahnya yang tampak berkaca-kaca dalam pelukan laki-laki bersurai pirang itu. Barusaja Kris melihat Luhan hampir menangis karena memikirkan Jongdae dan berakhir dengan Kris yang memeluk Luhan. Kris mengusap pipi Luhan-nya.

"Baiklah, aku mengijinkan kau membawa Jongdae untuk tinggal di mansion. Biar nanti aku yang bicarakan ini pada Suho. Berhentilah menangis _chagi. _Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis, kau tahu itu kan?"

Luhan mengangguk dan memeluk Kris makin erat.

.

.

.

Mansion tampak ramai saat kedatangan Jongdae. Seluruh member berkumpul dan saling bercanda mencoba mendekatkan diri pada Jongdae. Chanyeol terus saja memanggil Jongdae kotak kardus karena wajahnya sedikit kotak membuat seluruh member tertawa keras.

Jongdae mendapat jatah tidur bersama Xiumin karena memang _Baozhi_ itu tidur sendiri dikamarnya. Barang-barang Jongdae sudah diangkut oleh Kai dan Chanyeol tadi sore.

Hari mulai beranjak malam saat seluruh member memutuskan untuk makan malam dan meminta Kyungsoo serta Lay memasak. Canda tawa tetap terdengar hingga mereka semua menghabiskan makanan dipiring.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 8.30 malam waktu setempat saat Kai mengajak Kyungsoo membeli eskrim dan meninggalkan seluruh member yang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing saat _dinner_ selesai.

Kai menghentikan langkah Kyungsoo saat sudah masuk ke kamar mereka. Kai berlari kecil ke arah lemari lalu kembali dengan tangan yang dipenuhi hoodie kuning dan syal putih. Kai memakaikan kedua benda itu dibadan mungil Kyungsoo, membuat sang kekasih merona. Ini adalah salah satu kebiasaan yang mulai dilakukan Kai saat ia dan Kyungsoo akan keluar untuk jalan-jalan.

Kyungsoo sedikit berjinjit dan mengecup bibir Kai, membuat sang pemilik terkekeh pelan. Kekasihnya yang polos ini mulai nakal, eoh?

Seluruh member bersorak ria melihat Kaisoo couple keluar dari kamar mereka dan berlalu dengan tangan yang saling terkait. Mengenggam satu sama lain.

"mereka selalu saja bertingkah manis." Gerutu Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya langsung mengecup pelan bibir plum milik sang kekasih.

Kai dan Kyungsoo berjalan pelan menuju taman. Mereka baru saja membeli dua cup eskrim dan berencana akan memakan eskrim itu ditaman yang sering mereka kunjungi. Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya dibatu yang terlihat seperti bangku. Menyamankan badannya lalu mulai menikmati se-cup eskrim strawberry miliknya.

Kai memandang sang kekasih gemas. Kyungsoo selalu akan sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri saat sudah menikmati eskrim. _Pantas saja bibir Kyungsoo selembut dan semanis eskrim._

Kyungsoo yang sadar ditatap Kai begitu lekat, segera menyembunyikan wajah meronanya. Membuat Kai kembali terkekeh pelan. Kyungsoo akan berubah menjadi seperti anak kecil jika sedang bersamanya. Sangat—sangat—sangat manja dan menggemaskan.

"Kyungie suapi aku." Kai mencoba meniru gaya Kyungsoo saat merengek padanya, membuat Kyungsoo mendengus sebal. Tapi tetap saja tangan mungil itu mengarahkan sesendok eskrim. Kai mengacak rambut Kyungsoo pelan, sungguh ia sangat menyayangi _namja_ bermata bulat ini.

Kai menyeringai pelan saat sebuah ide terlintas dibenaknya. "Ah ada eskrim disudut bibirmu."

Kyungsoo mengusap bibirnya dengan ibu jari. "disini?"

"Bukan, sini biar aku bersihkan—" dan kalimat itu terpotong dengan bibir kai yang mulai mengecup sudut bibir Kyungsoo dan sedikit menghisapnya. Kai menyeringai pelan saat mendapati Kyungsoo menikmati perlakuannya. Kai kembali melumat bibir itu. menghisap, menjilat, membasahi, dan lain sebagainya.

Oh, mari kita tinggalkan pasangan itu~

.

.

.

Mentari pagi menyapa dua manusia yang tidur disatu ranjang. Mari kita sebut mereka dengan Jongdae dan Xiumin. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Ini termasuk dalam konteks 'terlalu pagi' untuk member EXO yang memulai sekolahnya pukul 8 pagi, sedangkan untuk Jongdae ini sudah hampir siang. Jongdae yang memang terbiasa bangun pagi-pagi buta untuk menyiapkan segala keperluannya bekerja, kini tampak membereskan ranjangnya yang masih dihuni Xiumin.

Jongdae memperhatikan Xiumin perlahan, lalu terkekeh pelan. Xiumin tampak manis saat tidur. Jongdae memilih keluar kamar dan tidak menganggu roomate-nya. Ia menuju dapur dan mendapati ruangan itu banyak piring kotor.

.

.

.

Member EXO mulai berjalan keluar dari kamar masing-masing. Mereka tercengang melihat ruangan yang kini bersih. Biasanya mereka harus melakukan kertas—gunting—batu dulu baru ada yang ingin membersihkan— meski mereka terpaksa karena kalah.

TBC! XD

_**Siapakah yang membersihkannya?**_

Ah pasti udah pada tau lah ya siapa yang bersihin o'-'o

_**Preview chapter 9:**_

"_**Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu terlebih dahulu, Yixing."**_

"_**Aku kecewa padamu, Luhan."**_

"_**Aku mencintaimu, Lu"**_

.xxx.

Balasan review chapter 7:

**D' moonlight**: hahahha iya XD ketipu ya? :p awawaw luge penasaran? Jangan kepoin aku ya, nanti nyesek (?) XD

**Dewilololala**: wkakakak pada ketipu XD iya author juga gemes pas bayanginnya '^' haha sehun belum waktunya muncul banyak XD di chapter depan kayaknya~

**MinSeulELFSparFishy**: Chen udah o'-'o tunggu aja ya kepastian hunhannya~

**Kaisoo Fujoshi SNH**: wkakakak ketipuuuuu :p

**Sfsclouds**: ini udah panjang '^' kamu bacanya di eja biar lama dan kerasa panjang -,- wkwkwk ketipu XD kamu demen banget scene pelukan deh -_- gimana gimana scene Kaisoo yang diatas? Kurangkah? :p

Wkakkakakak XD iya jawaban pertama yang bener #eh

**Ruiki Kaera**: ditunggu aja ya, Dear~~ pasti pertanyaan kamu akan segera terjawab

**Ajib4ff**: author juga mau kalo gitu mah -_- wkwkkw

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**: wayoloh salah :p wkwk tunggu aja ya, dear~

**AmeliaShim**: haha ne~ tapi pasti segera terungkap kok

**KimKyungIn**: kamu bisa usulin buat moment-moment romantisnya juga lewat PM^^ author bukan orang romantis jadi susah cari idenya hehe

**KrystalCloudsJaejoongie**: kkk~ makasih udah bela-belain update disemua chapter dalam satu hari XD FF ini emang update cepat ^^

**Dhia1412**: akan diusahakan^^ kamu juga bisa kasih ide untuk moment sweetnya di PM~

**Vicky98Amalia**: pasti :) akan diusahakan secepatnya~

**uRuRuBaek**: wkkwkk jangan nangis XD ini udah update ya dear :*

**BunnyPoro**: wkwk ketipu juga ya? :P kasian~ #plak

**Fishyelf**: iya dear :* :* tunggu aja ya~

**Hyunyoung**: kkk makasih pujiannya^^

**Are**: dilanjut secepatnya dear^^

**Haesan**: hahha dua-duanya sama-sama cocok jadi pusing kkk author juga~ ah mianhae /bow/ sehun akan author perbaiki sifatnya nanti^^ gomawo kritiknya dear~ itu sangat membantu.

**HARAP DIBACA!**

Banyak yang minta moment-moment sweet dari couple-couple diatas! Berhubung author idenya juga sedikit mentok untuk urusan berbau romantis, maka author mengharapkan reader **MEMBERI USUL** lewat PM. Usul-usul kalian akan author tampung untuk dimasukkan pada tiap chapter.

Dan author berniat bikin NC scene untuk Kristao dan Kaisoo saja. Kalau ada yang minta couple lain akan author buat. Itu juga kalau ada yang mau berkolaborasi(?) bareng author. Nama kalian pasti akan author cantumkan diatas. Author masih polos (kayaknya) jadi gabisa bikin NC scene -_- kalau ada yang mau berkolaborasi tolong hubungi author lewat PM!

Makasih~ review ya dear~~~ /salam ketjup/


	9. Chapter 9

_**EXO (EXtra Ordinary)**_

**.EXOolfeu Present.**

Cast : Member EXO

Pairing : Official Couple—lebih fokus ke Kaisoo—

Slight : KrisLu, JongMin (Jongin-Taemin)

Genre : Fantasy, Romance

Disclaimer : Member EXO punya Tuhan YME, keluarga, serta fansnya. Alur cerita dan Chanyeol (?) mutlak milik author.

Summary : Kyungsoo, murid pindahan dari Busan masuk ke dalam EXO—sebuah perkumpulan dari anak-anak 'luar biasa' di SM High School—membuatnya merasakan 'flavour of love'. Bad summary! Kaisoo Area! **IT'S YAOI! BOY X BOY! BL! SHONEN AI!**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE**

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T BE PLAGIARISM!**

**EXOolfeu Present**

_**Warning dibawah harap dibaca!**_

.xxx.

Member EXO mulai berjalan keluar dari kamar masing-masing. Mereka tercengang melihat ruangan yang kini bersih. Biasanya mereka harus melakukan kertas—gunting—batu dulu baru ada yang ingin membersihkan— meski mereka terpaksa karena kalah.

"Ah, kalian sudah bangun?" semua mata beralih pada sosok yang memegang lap dengan senyuman khasnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si 'kotak kardus'?

"Jongdae-ah, kau yang membersihkannya?"

.

.

.

Semuanya berkumpul dimeja makan. Sibuk dengan hidangan dipiring masing-masing. Terkadang terdengar gelak tawa kalau duo virus itu beraksi.

Lay dan Luhan menggerutu kesal. Baru saja mereka berdua kalah bermain kertas gunting batu dan berakhir dengan secara terpaksanya mereka membersihkan meja makan serta mencuci peralatan memasak.

Di sisi lain, member EXO yang berada dimeja makan berkumpul seperti membentuk suatu kubuh. Suho-lah dalangnya. Baru saja ia membisikkan pada member EXO yang lain tentang kejutan yang akan ia buat.

Lay terdiam memikirkan Suho. Sesekali ikut menggerutu bersama Luhan. Ia pasrah jika saja semua usahanya untuk dapat menjadi orang spesial bagi Suho pupus sudah. Suho terlalu kolot dan tidak peka, menurut Lay.

Lay dan Luhan mengeringkan jemari mereka pada lap didapur dan kembali berkumpul bersama member EXO yang lain. Lay menyipitkan matanya saat suasana yang tadinya ramai kini menjadi hening saat ia dan Luhan memasuki kawasan ruang keluarga.

Suho berdehem memecah keheningan, membuat Luhan melempar pandangan bertanya pada Kris. Luhan menyeringai—yang lebih kelihatan imutnya daripada seramnya—saat mengerti dari pergerakan bibir Kris yang bergumam Suho—Lay—Suho—Lay.

Luhan mendorong Lay kuat. Sungguh tak disangka badan sekecil itu menghasilkan tenaga yang lumayan besar hingga membuat Lay jatuh menimpah badan Suho yang notabene duduk tepat didepannya tadi. Suho dengan tanggap melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Lay.

"Woahh~~" Semua member bersorak ria melihat adegan SuLay. Lay mengerjap cepat lalu mendorong tubuh Suho menjauh. Wajahnya terasa panas padahal udara terasa normal. Ia kedinginan atau apa?

"Xingie~" Suho menarik Lay duduk diatas pangkuannya, membuat sang _namja_ berdimple kembali merasakan wajahnya semakin memanas.

"K-kau apa-apaan Joonmyeon!" Lay semakin gugup saat semua pasang mata menatap mereka antusias. Hei! Mereka bukan bahan tontonan!

Kai mengeluarkan kamera digital yang ia ambil beberapa saat yang lalu. Menekan tombol power dan merekam segala aksi Suho.

"Aku ingin bicara serius denganmu." Suho menatap Lay dalam. Bahkan ia menganggap member yang lain sebagai batu. Yah, minimal mereka itu nyamuk.

Lay yang mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka sempat terlihat gugup. Oke, ini terasa seperti mimpi baginya. Namun entah kenapa ia ingin—

"Aku mencintaimu, Joonma." Lay menunduk saat matanya memanas. Ia tahu ini memalukan, tapi sungguh ia ingin Suho mengetahui seberapa besar perasaannya dan seberapa menderitanya ia menahan semua rasa ini dalam diam.

Suho tersenyum, melupakan fakta bahwa semua member tercengang mendengar penuturan Lay yang lebih dulu. _**"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu terlebih dahulu, Yixing."**_

Suasana mendadak menghangat saat senyum Suho semakin terukir jelas. Benar-benar menebarkan aura kenyamanan. Namun sedetik kemudian semua menelan ludah saat sesuatu seperti mengganjal tenggorokan mereka. Senyum setan terukir dibibir Suho yang dikenal sebagai malaikat. Oh, dunia benar-benar akan kiamat.

"Kalau kau mencintaiku, cium aku." Lay terhenyak. Oh, tuhan, sifat menyebalkan laki-laki yang—ehm—pendek ini kembali muncul. Semua bersorak kencang.

.

.

Semua menelan ludah kasar melihat adegan rate-m yang berlangsung tepat didepan wajah mereka. Kris membuang mukanya, Kai tampak masih sibuk dengan _handicame_-nya dengan satu tangan lagi yang menutupi mata Kyungsoo, Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, sedangkan Jongdae dan Xiumin saling melirik satu sama lain. Dan, oh, kita melupakan satu pasangan lagi. Chanyeol kini terlihat mengeluarkan senyum mesumnya. Oh, ayolah— jangan terkam Baekhyun sekarang.

SuLay masih sibuk saling melumat dengan posisi Suho yang memangku Lay. Lay terlihat sangat menikmati saat bibir Suho menyesap bibir tipisnya. Terkadang terdengar bunyi kecipak khas orang melakukan _french kiss._ Mari kita percepat waktu yang ada~

.

.

.

Mansion mewah itu berdiri dengan kokohnya. Menampakkan beberapa penghuni yang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. ChanBaek yang sudah hilang ditelan pintu kamar setelah adegan SuLay tadi berhenti, yang tentu saja semua tahu apa yang duo virus itu lakukan. SuLay sendiri keluar entah kemana tanpa berpamitan pada Kris. Kyungsoo tampak duduk sendiri didapur—Kai tadi berpamitan ingin bertemu dengan Taemin. Luhan yang menyibukkan diri dikamar dengan ponsel, sedangkan Kris yang menatapi 'anak buah'-nya dengan sesekali menggelengkan kepala saat mereka berulah. Jongdae dan Xiumin terlihat menonton tv bersama. Akur sekali~

Kyungsoo menghela napas berat, membuat Kris mendekatinya. Yah, walaupun Kris tidak pandai menghibur seperti Lay, siapa tahu saja dengan kehadirannya sedikit mengurangi beban Kyungsoo.

"Ah, Ge!" Kyungsoo berjengit saat telapak tangan Kris mengacak rambutnya. Kris menautkan alis tebalnya, ia tadi merasa tidak mengejutkan Kyungsoo tapi kenapa ekspresi anak itu begini?

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis saat Kris duduk dihadapannya, lalu menanyakan apakah ada yang ingin Kris minum. Dan hasilnya kini Kyungsoo berkutat membuat Jus Jeruk dan Strawberry. Jeruk untuk Kris dan Stawberry untuk Kyungsoo, tentu saja.

"Minumlah~" Kris meraih segelas minuman yang tampak menyegarkan. Ah, harus ia akui apapun yang dibuat oleh tangan mungil Kyungsoo rasanya sangat enak.

"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Kris tak pernah selembut ini pada seseorang sebelumnya, membuat Kyungsoo salah tingkah sendiri menghadapi tingkah _Leader-_nya. "Kai pergi dengan Taemin dan kau cemburu? Benar begitukan?" Kyungsoo melengos saat tebakan Kris tepat sasaran. Bukannya berlebihan, tapi ia benar-benar takut kalau saja Kai berpaling darinya.

"Kau terlalu manja, Kyung." Tangan mungil Kyungsoo mengepal, matanya terasa panas. Apa benar ia terlalu manja dan berlebihan dalam mengambil sikap terhadap Kai dan Taemin?

"A-aku terlalu manja? Apa Taemin bukan orang manja hingga Jongie menyukainya?" Kris terhenyak mendapati ia salah bicara. Oh, jangan lupakan fakta bahwa Kyungsoo memiliki kadar kepolosan akut yang terkadang muncul tiba-tiba.

"B-bukan begi—" Kalimat Kris terputus saat ponselnya berdering.

"_yeoboseyo?" _

"..."

Kris memandang sekilas jam dindingnya. Menunjukkan pukul satu siang waktu setempat.

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan segera kesana."

Kris mengusap kepala Kyungsoo pelan. Berniat membuat Kyungsoo terhibur dengan kalimat bodoh yang ia lontarkan, namun urung membuat Kyungsoo mengusap matanya yang basah. Kris telah berlalu dan kini hanya menampakkan punggung tegapnya yang mulai tertelan pintu utama Mansion.

.

.

.

Kris memarkirkan mobilnya didepan rumah bergaya Eropa milik Ayahnya—ralat, Ayah angkatnya. Ia tadi mendapat telepon dari sang Ayah dan mengingatkan bahwa 'orang itu' akan menemuinya hari ini.

Kris mendengus sebal memikirkan wanita yang dengan seenaknya meninggalkannya. Orbs tajam itu menatap sekeliling ruangan yang terlihat sangat sepi. Tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan tamu yang tak ingin Kris lihat sampai ia mati. Oh, tidak— ia lupa bahwa faktanya ia tidak bisa mati. Satu-satunya yang bisa membuatnya mati adalah tidak berkumpulnya EXO.

"Duduklah." Suara bass yang begitu ia hafal memenuhi ruangan. Kris tersenyum sekilas menatap Ayahnya. Sejak tiga tahun yang lalu ia pindah ke Mansion Suho dan meninggalkan sosok bijaksana yang telah merawatnya sejak umur 10 tahun.

.

.

.

Luhan bergelut dengan ponselnya. Jari lentiknya terampil membalas pesan dari seseorang. Matanya tak henti menatap benda kotak yang dulunya sering kali ia tidak pedulikan jika sedang bersama Kris. Namun sekarang, ia kembali menggunakan ponsel itu untuk berhubungan dengan Sehun.

Sehun..

Oh Sehun..

Katakanlah Luhan gila karena ia mencintai sosok orang lain yang bahkan ia sudah punya kekasih, tapi jangan heran jika Luhan tidak peduli. Cinta itu buta, bukan? Anggaplah ia buta untuk saat ini. Buta akan pesona Oh Sehun.

Luhan melirik jam di nakas. Sudah waktunya ia bersiap karena harus bertemu dengan Sehun di toko Jongdae. Untunglah Jongdae tutup beberapa hari ini, jadi sudah dipastikan Jongdae tidak akan mengadukannya pada Kris. Dan, faktanya bisa saja ia minta jemput di Mansion langsung, itu juga kalau Luhan mau cari mati.

Tapi ingatlah—

Sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat, ia akan terjatuh juga.

Seberapa pintar kau menyembunyikan bau bangkai, pada saatnya aroma itu akan menguar.

.

.

.

Kris duduk dengan seorang wanita yang ada dihadapannya. Wanita itu tidak berubah sedikitpun menurut ingatan Kris. Ia tetap cantik untuk ukuran orang yang sudah berkepala 4.

"Aku merindukanmu, _**Kevin**_."

Kris mendengus keras. Mengeraskan otot-otot rahangnya. Menahan dengan cukup ekstra agar sayap naganya tidak mengepak dan membakar wanita sialan ini. _Kevin sudah mati!_

"Kevin, Jawab _**Mommy**_**,** sayang." Wanita itu kembali berkoar. Ayah angkat Kris sejak tadi sudah berpamitan kedalam dengan alasan harus menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumen yang belum tersentuh. Kris bukan orang bodoh yang mudah percaya, tentu saja sang Ayah ingin membiarkan Kris berdua saja dengan wanita itu. Dan membakarnya hidup-hidup tanpa ada yang mencegah. Ah, tolong lupakan pemikiran Kris yang terakhir.

"Maaf nyonya, saya bukan Kevin." Wajah stoic Kris mulai andil dalam hal ini. "Katakanlah apa tujuan anda datang menemui kami, saya sibuk dan harus segera pergi." Wanita itu sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya. Ini bahkan jauh lebih buruk dari perkiraannya. Kevin—Kris—bahkan berkata tanpa menatap matanya.

"Sebentar lagi dia datang." Gigi Kris gemeretak mendengar suara bergetar wanita itu. Tentu ia tahu pasti siapa yang disebut 'dia'. Siapa lagi kalau bukan anak hasil perkawinannya dengan laki-laki Amerika sialan sana. Pria brengsek yang membuatnya meninggalkan Kris.

"Kevin, kumohon dengarkan Mom. Mom tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu saat itu. keadaannya berbeda dari apa yang kau pikirka—"

"DIAM KAU BRENGSEK!"

Tangis wanita itu pecah. Sungguh, ia tidak bermaksud meninggalkan Kris saat itu. hanya saja— ah, baiklah ia memang meninggalkan Kris karena anak itu tidak menyetujui hubungannya dengan suaminya yang sekarang.

Suara nyaring bel dan panggilan dari intercom memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta saat Kris mengeluarkan suara—bentakan—nya.

Ayah Kris muncul dan berlari kecil membuka pintu. Kris mendengus pelan. Pria paruh baya itu niat sekali membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat.

PRANG!

Bunyi nyaring gelas yang meluncur dengan mudahnya dari genggaman Kris saat ia ingin sekedar membasahkan tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba saja mengering.

Kris tercengang. Kalau saja ini didalam komik, mungkin mulut Kris sudah menyentuh tanah. Sungguh, ia kenal dengan baik sosok yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Itu adalah anak dari wanita itu dan pria brengsek keturunan Amerika. Anak dari Tuan Oh.

Bukan, bukan Oh Sehun yang membuatnya terkejut. Melainkan sosok yang kini tangannya Sehun genggam dengan erat. Sosok yang wanita tua itu sebut sebagai kekasih anaknya. Oh, tuhan bunuh saja Kris untuk saat ini.

.

.

Mereka berempat duduk disofa, Luhan terus saja membuang muka saat tak sengaja onyx rusanya bertemu dengan orbs tajam Kris. Sungguh, ia tidak menyangka jika 'Kakak' yang dimaksud Sehun adalah Kris. Kenapa Kris tidak pernah cerita?

Oh, kau bodoh atau apa Xi Luhan? Kris berulang kali berusaha mengatakannya padamu tapi kau tidak menghiraukannya. Nikmatilah hasil dari kelakuanmu.

"Kevin— ini Sehun. Oh Sehun. Anakku." Sehun membungkukkan badannya sedikit kearah Kris. Tangannya bergerak menjabat tangan Kris. Keadaan hening seketika.

Kris menatap tajam pergelangan tangan pucat itu. tertawa pelan, lalu menjabatnya. Semua menahan napas dan tercengang. Tak terkecuali sang Ayah yang diam-diam mengintip dari sudut ruangan.

Sehun tersenyum senang melihat Kris. Ternyata Kakaknya benar-benar tak segalak apa yang ia kira.

"Ah, Gege, kenalkan— ini calon kekasihku." Luhan membulatkan matanya. Ia benar-benar akan mati sekarang. sehun yang melihat keterkejutan Luhan menganggap bahwa itu hanya hal biasa.

Kris tersenyum manis. Salah satu caranya menunjukkan betapa ia membenci apapun yang membuatnya tersenyum seperti itu. tentu Luhan tahu bagaimana watak dan kebiasaan Kris.

"Aku Wu Yi Fan. Kau bisa memanggilku Kris." Kris mengulurkan tangannya ke Luhan. tak lupa senyum 'manis'nya. Ini bahkan lebih menyeramkan daripada Kris yang langsung berteriak didepan wajahnya memaki perbuatan sialannya. Ia bahkan tidak bertingkah bahwa ia mengenal Luhan.

"A-aku Xi Luhan." Luhan melotot saat tangan Kris terasa panas. Jangan bilang kalau Kris akan mengepakkan sayapnya sekarang!

.

.

.

Mereka bertiga—kecuali Ibu Sehun yang ijin pulang—duduk dimeja makan. Oke, mari kita perjelas keadaan sekarang. Sehun dititipkan pada Kris karena ia tidak betah di Amerika dan karena harus melanjutkan study-nya di Korea. Kris menerima keberadaan Sehun tentu karena paksaan yang luar biasa dari berbagai pihak. Lagipula, Sehun benar-benar tidak mengetahui keadaan keluarga mereka. Ia seharusnya tidak menjadi bahan pelampiasan perilaku bejat orang tuanya.

"Kris-ge, nanti kita tinggal disini?"

Kris menggeleng. "Nanti kita akan tinggal di Mansion Gege bersama yang lainnya. Kau pasti betah disana." Luhan melotot horror. Sungguh, hidupnya berakhir sekarang.

"yang lainnya? Ada berapa orang disana?"

"..."

"Gege!" Kris tersentak saat Sehun berteriak memanggilnya. Dan, oh! Lihatlah bagaimana anak itu kini mem-pout-kan bibirnya lucu, membuat Kris melotot horor. Adiknya bisa ber-aegyeo! Oh, kiamat sudah dekat!

"M-maaf gege tidak dengar. Tadi harus membalas pesan dari murid gege."

.

.

.

"Lu, aku ingin bicara—" Kris dan Sehun secara bersamaan membuat Luhan terbatuk pelan. Bagaimana keduanya bisa kompak?

"_**Aku kecewa padamu, Lu."**_ / _**"Aku mencintaimu, Lu."**_

END!

.

.

.

TBC aja deh wkwkkw

_**Preview chapter 10:**_

"_**Wu Yi Fan— apa kau gila?"**_

"_**Saranghaneun Jongin hitam— Saengil Chukkae hamnida."**_

"_**Apa yang harus kulakukan, Kyungie?"**_

.xxx.

ADAKAH YANG NUNGGU FF INI GAAAAKKKK? T.T

Maaf untuk chapter ini author ga bales review kalian dulu ya. Author lagi badmood karena sinyal dan bikin gabisa update. Bagi yang minta panjang ini udah author panjangin. Tolong jangan nuntut yang lebih panjang karena yang panjang hanya milik Chanyeol /slapped/ wkwk ampun ampun XD

Untuk chapter depan diusahakan bales review.

**HARAP DIBACA!**

Ada yang tanya apa konflik di FF ini, jawabannya gada konflik! Diatas udah tertera di summary kan kalau ini masalah 'flavour of love' yaitu bumbu-bumbu cinta. Jadi yang jadi konflik itu percintaan setiap membernya.

_**Big thanks to:**_

_**Dewilololala, Vicky98Amalia, AmeliaShim, Fahrikpop, MinSeulELFSparFishy, uRuRuBaek, d' moonlight, kyeopafadila, evilnemo97, 12wolf, ajib4ff, Kim Hyunshi, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, QyuDev178, kim soo jong, Jang Taeyoung, Ruiki Kaera, sfsclouds, ayukaruniawati9, Miss Kui Jeong sshi, KrystalCloudsJaejoongie, fishyelf, Guest, hunhanshipper, HunHan Forever, cyanx clalu1, mel.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**EXO (EXtra Ordinary)**_

**.EXOolfeu Present.**

Cast : Member EXO

Pairing : Official Couple—lebih fokus ke Kaisoo—

Slight : KrisLu, JongMin (Jongin-Taemin)

Genre : Fantasy, Romance

Disclaimer : Member EXO punya Tuhan YME, keluarga, serta fansnya. Alur cerita dan Chanyeol (?) mutlak milik author.

Summary : Kyungsoo, murid pindahan dari Busan masuk ke dalam EXO—sebuah perkumpulan dari anak-anak 'luar biasa' di SM High School—membuatnya merasakan 'flavour of love'. Bad summary! Kaisoo Area! **IT'S YAOI! BOY X BOY! BL! SHONEN AI!**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE**

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T BE PLAGIARISM!**

**EXOolfeu Present**

.xxx.

"Lu, aku ingin bicara—" Kris dan Sehun secara bersamaan membuat Luhan terbatuk pelan. Bagaimana keduanya bisa kompak?

"_**Aku kecewa padamu, Lu."**_ / _**"Aku mencintaimu, Lu."**_

"Lu—"

"Luhan—"

"Luhan!"

Luhan tersentak melihat Sehun dan Kris menatapnya. Sehun mengusap pelan surai Luhan. "Kenapa kau melamun, eum?"

Luhan mengerjap imut. Ia baru sadar bahwa ia kejadian tadi hanya khayalan belaka. Ia bisa gila jika seperti ini terus menerus!

.

.

.

Tao mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya kesal saat sebuah pesan menghampirinya dan mengabarkan bahwa sang Guru tidak datang. Tao membanting ponselnya lumayan keras kearah kasur. Oh, tentu saja ia tak akan ambil resiko untuk menghempaskan ponselnya kedinding. Ia tak punya cukup tabungan untuk membeli yang baru. Ia harus mulai irit karena orang tuanya akan kembali ke China saat Tao bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan Korea.

Oh, ayolah jangan bahas itu dulu. Lihatlah bagaimana Tao kesal ketika Kris membatalkan janjinya untuk mengajari Tao hari ini.

"Aku padahal sudah berpakaian rapi untuk menyambutnya." Tao menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik boneka pandanya. Entahlah ia hanya merasa malu ketika mengingat fakta bahwa beberapa menit yang lalu ia heboh mencari baju yang paling bagus hanya untuk menyambut Kris.

Tao memungut lagi ponselnya. Mendekatkan benda kotak itu dibibir kissable-nya. "Taobencikrisgege!"

_Send!_

Tao menghela napas saat pesan suaranya terkirim ke Kris.

.

.

.

Ruang yang biasanya digunakan untuk menonton tv tampak ramai dengan penghuninya yang duduk melingkari meja. Beberapa ada yang duduk disofa, sisanya merelakan diri duduk di karpet.

"Kris-ge, ada apa ini?" Suho mengernyitkan dahi saat baru saja ia sampai dan Kris sudah menggiring semua member untuk berkumpul di ruang keluarga.

"Baiklah—" Kris menjeda ucapannya membuat semua member siap siaga untuk melempar apapun itu ke kepala Kris. Kris terkekeh pelan, "Aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang. Joonmyeon-ah, aku ingin mengajaknya tinggal disini. Tak apa, kan?"

Semua mengernyit heran. Tak terkecuali Sehun. Iya berpikir kenapa Kris harus minta ijin. Apa Kris mengontrak disini?

"Sehun-ah, perkenalkan dirimu."

"Ah, annyeong— aku Oh Sehun adiknya Kris-ge." Sehun membungkukkan badannya. Terlihat lucu.

"Sehun ini adikku. Yeah, beda ayah tentunya. Mom—" Kris menjeda sesaat karena rasa mual yang teramat sangat ketika ia menyebut satu kata yang sudah puluhan tahun ia lupakan. Mom—terlihat seperti panggilan umum. Tapi itu menjijikkan dimata Kris.

"—menitipkan Sehun padaku. Dia tidak betah di Amerika dan yah— dia berkata ingin bertemu dan tinggal denganku." Sehun mengangguk membenarkan.

Semua member manggut-manggut antara mengerti, masa bodo, bingung dan takut Kris cekik ketika akan bertanya lebih jauh.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahi lagi. Bukankah ia membawa Luhan? lalu kenapa Kris tidak memperkenalkan Luhan juga? Hei! Itu tidak sopan!

"Kris-ge! Kenapa Luhan tidak kau suruh memperkenalkan diri. Dia memang tidak akan tinggal disini, tapi aku ingin mereka menge—" Sehun terasa menciut saat semua mata memandangnya aneh. _A-aku salah bicara, ya?_

Sehun meringsek ke lengan Kris.

"Ah benar juga— silahkan perkenalkan dirimu, Luhan-ssi." Kris tersenyum manis seolah menguliti Luhan dalam diam. Semua member menganga mendengar penuturan Kris. Oh, ayolah mana ada sepasang 'kekasih' yang bicara seformal itu?

Luhan keringat dingin saat semua member menatapnya. Ia ingin kabur tapi itu adalah satu-satunya keputusan bodoh. Sedangkan Sehun terus saja membisikinya untuk tak gugup. Gugup apanya! Ia ketakutan setengah mati sekarang!

"A-annyeong— Xi Luhan imnida." Luhan menunduk ketika kerutan didahi member EXO makin banyak.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" Suho bangkit dan hampir saja melempar vas bunga yang memang ada dimeja untuk hiasan ke arah Kris, Luhan, serta orang bernama Sehun itu.

"Luhan-ssi, kau bisa tinggal disini jika kau mau. Karena disini satu kamar berisi dua ranjang, kau bisa tidur dengan Sehun. Biar Kyungsoo menunjukkan kamar kosong disebelah kamarnya." Luhan melotot horror. Kris benar-benar berniat main sandiwara.

_**"Wu Yi Fan— apa kau gila?"**_

Sebentar lagi, titik itu akan terlewat. Titik dimana kesabaran seorang Kim Joonmyeon akan habis. Kris hanya tersenyum menanggapi Suho. Ia tahu Kris tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja sekarang. bukan Kris jika ia bertingkah kekanakkan seperti saat ini.

"Tolong jelaskan drama apa yang sedang kalian perankan dirumahku, Wu Yi Fan dan Xi Luhan?" Suho menekan setiap kalimat yang ia lontarkan. Pertanda bahwa malaikat ini akan menjelma menjadi iblis neraka.

Sehun dan semua member hanya berani mengerutkan dahi, tidak lebih. Mereka tahu dimana batas mereka untuk menyela perkataan Suho yang emosi. Melupakan fakta bahwa beribu pertanyaan sangat ingin mereka lontarkan.

Lay menatap Kris khawatir. Sebagai 'penyembuh' tentu ia tahu dimana batas emosi seseorang hingga kekuatan yang ia kendalikan akan menyakiti orang lain. Sungguh, ini bukan Kris yang selama ini ia kenal.

"Ge— sudah cukup. Ayo aku antar kekamar." Lay bangkir menarik lengan Kris. Matanya membulat saat lengan Kris terasa panas. Ini benar-benar bukan hal baik.

"Park Chanyeol!" Lay memekik heboh membuat semua orang—terutama Chanyeol—hampir terlonjak dari tempat mereka mengistirahatkan pantat.

BRUSHHH! (?)

Menitikkan air matanya, Lay tahu bahwa keadaan ini bukan hal yang patut dibanggakan. Ruangan itu seketika hancur saat sayap Kris keluar. Suho mengambil alih tugas saat beberapa titik diruangan itu tampak menyala api. Tak memperdulikan keadaan, Suho mengeluarkan air dan membasahi ruangan itu tak terkecuali penghuninya yang beberapa masih tepar setelah benturan keras dari dorongan sayap Kris.

Sehun tercengang. Tolong sadarkan ia bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi siang bolong karena ia kembali mimpi buruk tentang pertemuannya dengan orang-orang 'aneh' yang juga punya power membanggakan—menurut Sehun.

"Hydrokinesis—" Sehun mendesis saat berapapun kali ia mencoba untuk menganggap ini mimpi, gagal total. Ia tahu ini nyata. Bahkan terlalu nyata hingga ia ingin sekali ikut terbang dengan tornado yang bisa ia ciptakan hanya dengan sekali putaran tangan.

Keadaan hening. Hanya sesekali suara tetes air yang bertabrakan dengan lantai terdengar menggema. Mereka terlalu shock dengan kejadian aneh hari ini. Bahkan mereka tidak tahu kemana Kris mengepakkan sayapnya itu menjauhi lingkungan sebisanya. Kalau ia tetap memaksa berada disini, jangan heran jika satu jam kemudian mobil pemadam kebakaran serta mobil jenazah datang.

Chanyeol berlari menghampiri satu-satunya member yang belum sadarkan diri. Tubuhnya meringkuk didepan tembok dengan keadaan yang cukup mengenaskan. Oke itu terlalu berlebihan, tapi dengan darah yang keluar dari sudut bibir serta memar dipunggungnya ini masuk dalam kategori buruk.

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dalam pangkuannya. Seberapapun kuat ia menggoncang tubuh itu, Kyungsoo tak akan bangun. Salah-salah malah mematahkan tulang punggung _namja_ penyuka eskrim itu.

"Zhang Yixing, cepat sembuhkan dia!" Chanyeol hampir saja menangis kalau saja ia tidak melihat bahwa faktanya kini Baekhyun mencengkram erat kerah Luhan. oh, apa lagi ini?

"Kau gila! Yixing tidak bisa menyalurkan energi jika keadaannya seperti ini! Dia bisa mati!" samar-samar Chanyeol mendengar Suho berteriak. Tapi bukan ini yang paling penting!

"BRENGSEK! KAU PENGHIANAT TIDAK TAHU DIRI! KAU JALANG! JAUHI GEGE-KU ATAU KUBUNUH KAU!" Jongdae dan Xiumin menahan lengan Baekhyun yang mencoba mencabik-cabik Luhan kapanpun. Sehun diam menatap semua ini. Penghianat? Gege? Menyalurkan energi? Sebenarnya ada apa ini!

"LIHAT APA SEBAB DARI PERBUATAN HINAMU ITU, DASAR BRENGSEK!"

PLAK!

Satu tamparan mendarat pada pipi Baekhyun dan sukses mengheningkan keadaan. Baekhyun menangis dalam diam. Entahlah, ia hanya mempu mengeluarkan air mata tanpa sedikitpun isakan. Tamparan dari Xiumin cukup membuatnya sadar akan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Lu-ge, cepat kekamarmu dan panggilkan ambulance. Banyak yang perlu di obati disini." Suho mencoba tenang, "Sehun, Jongdae, aku tahu kalian pasti bingung. Akan kujelaskan pada kalian saat keadaan membaik."

.

.

.

Ruangan kecil berbau pembersih lantai serta obat yang bercampur itu tampak penuh dengan wajah-wajah cemas. Selimut biru menutupi tubuh _namja_ mungil—yang diketahui mengalami cidera cukup parah pada bagian punggung—sebatas bahu.

"—Jadi seperti itu." Suho mengakhiri dongengnya tentang siapa sebenarnya mereka semua. Sehun tersenyum miris, sedangkan Jongdae tampak tersenyum senang dan hampir menangis.

"Takdir benar-benar mempermainkan kita." Semua mengernyit aneh ke Sehun. Anak ini tidak terlihat sebagai Sehun yang telah dinobatkan dengan seenaknya oleh member EXO sebagai the king of aegyeo. Oke, lupakan.

"Lihat ini—" sehun membuat gerakan melingkar dengan tangannya, dan sukses membuat sebuah bola angin. Luhan yang berada diluar ruangan—ini karena Baekhyun terus mengamuk saat Luhan masuk kekamar rawat Kyungsoo—menutup mulutnya kaget.

Tepuk tangan memecah keheningan. Semua mata beralih pada Jongdae yang masih sibuk mengagumi 'kekuatan' Sehun. "Aku juga bisa!" Jongdae memekik senang.

Lay menyentuh kening Jongdae pelan, "Tidak panas, kok."

Ruangan itu seketika terdengar gelak tawa pelan. "Lihat ini!" Jongdae hampir berteriak saat kepalanya mendapatkan geplakan lumayan keras dari Chanyeol.

"Hei, kotak kardus! Kau menganggu Kyungsoo!"

Jongdae mendengus sebal, alih-alih tangannya meraih bohlam yang entah ia dapat darimana hingga benda itu menyala tanpa penghantar listrik.

Semua hampir pingsan saat dalam satu hari kejadian gila terus saja menghampiri.

.

.

.

Kai menolehkan wajahnya pada ponsel yang bergetar tak ada hentinya. Ia menatap layar yang menunjukkan nama Chanyeol. Sejak Kyungsoo dilarikan dengan ambulance, Chanyeol memang sibuk menghubungi Kai dan tak sekalipun mendapatkan jawaban.

"Matikan ponselmu itu, kkamjong! Menganggu tahu!"

KLIK!

Ponsel itu menghitam.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mendengus ketika Kai tidak ada kabar, ini sudah hampir jam 10 malam dan semuanya masih belum jelas. Kris belum pulang, Kai tidak ada kabar, Baekhyun masih emosi akut, serta yang terpenting adalah Kyungsoo belum juga sadar.

Suho ikut memijat pelipisnya saat ponsel Kris pun tidak bisa dihubungi. Banyak hal yang harus ia sampaikan pada Kris terutama tentang kekuatan Sehun dan Jongdae.

.

.

.

Tuk

Tuk

Tuk

Tao mendengus sebal saat kegiatan 'menik mati kue kering' yang ia lakukan terganggu karena suara kaca balkon terus saja berbunyi. Ia malas mengecek, tapi malas juga mendengar ketukan menganggu itu.

"G-gege!" Tao jatuh terduduk saat membuka pintu balkon dan mendapati Kris berdiri disana. "K-kau Kris-ge, kan? B-bukan hantu, kan?"

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu berlalu, Kris sudah kembali dan mengetahui tentang Sehun serta Jongdae. Ia memutuskan menemui **Ketua** dan melaporkan bahwa hanya tinggal satu orang lagi yang belum ditemukan. Ini bukan hal sulit.

Kris memutuskan tidur dengan Baekhyun karena Chanyeol bersikukuh menemani Kyungsoo dirumah sakit. Kris tidak mendiamkan Luhan, hanya saja mereka seperti orang yang baru mengenal. Kris selalu menyibukkan diri mengajar Tao saat ada waktu senggang dan terus saja menghindari penjelasan dari Luhan. Sehun sendiri mencoba minta maaf atas kelancangannya dan Kris selalu bilang tidak apa-apa.

Kai ingin marah-marah pada Kris saat mengetahui Kyungsoo dirawat karena ulahnya yang tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatan. Tapi ia urungkan niatnya saat ia tahu perkara sebenarnya.

Kai selalu menjenguk Kyungsoo dan berakhir dengan desisan tajam Chanyeol yang menyuruhnya pulang.

Member EXO yang sempat luka-luka kini sudah sembuh total. Baekhyun terus saja menghindari Luhan dan menolak saat Luhan berusaha mengajaknya bicara.

Kyungsoo sudah baikan. Ia dibolehkan pulang beberapa hari lagi. Tapi ia tetap bersikukuh ingin pulang sekarang dan merengek pada Chanyeol tanpa henti.

"Tidak bisa, Kyungie—" Chanyeol menyendokkan bubur yang nyatanya selalu Kyungsoo tolak karena rasanya hambar.

"Ayolah, Hyung. Aku ingin membuat pesta kecil-kecilan untuk Kai. Lusa dia ulang tahun, bukan?"

Chanyeol mendesah putus asa. _Kyungie, bahkan dia lebih mementingkan Taemin daripada dirimu._

.

.

.

Member EXO membuat pesta untuk menyambut kedatangan Kyungsoo. Sedikit berlebihan memang. Tapi yasudahlah, toh ini ide sang 'tuan rumah'.

"J-jongie— dimana?" semua menghela napas. Mereka tahu Kyungsoo pasti akan bertanya seperti ini.

Kris mendekat dan meraih tangan Kyungsoo. "Hei, anak manis. Maafkan aku, ne?" Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan. Kris sangat berlebihan.

Kyungsoo menyembunyikan sesuatu dibalik punggungnya. Sebuah bingkisan dengan bungkus berwarna biru.

'Aku sangat mencintaimu— Kim Jong In."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sibuk berkutat dengan sesuatu hingga mengotori celemek serta beberapa titik bajunya. Semua member masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka. Beberapa ada yang datang untuk mengambil minum, ada juga yang datang mencomoti kue Kyungsoo. Membuat gelak tawa terdengar ketika Kyungsoo marah-marah.

Jangan tanyakan kenapa Kai tidak ada dalam deretan orang-orang yang menganggu Kyungsoo. Tanyakan saja pada Taemin kenapa anak itu akhir-akhir ini meng-klaim Kai se-enak jidatnya.

"Baekhyun-ah awas!" Luhan menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun saat _namja _penggila rilakkuma itu hampir saja terpeleset.

Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan Luhan kasar. "Jangan sentuh aku." Pelan, tapi tajam.

.

.

Kyungsoo melirik jam lagi. Menghela napas saat pintu kamarnya tak terbuka sedikitpun padahal jam sudah menunjukan pukul dua dinihari. Ia menatap kue yang sudah ia hias sejak sore tadi. Blackforest buatannya khusus untuk Kai. Tak ada makanan yang lebih lezat daripada sebuah makanan yang terbuat dari cinta, bukan?

Satu tetes kristal membasahi pipi putihnya saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan kado yang sudah ia bungkus sejak kemarin pagi. Ia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya tapi Kai tidak datang juga? Kemana anak itu?

Ini bukan pertama kali dimana Kai pulang larut. Sudah lebih dari seminggu hal ini menjadi rutinitas Kai. Entah apa yang ia lakukan, Kyungsoo mencoba berpikir positif.

Kyungsoo meraih kue coklat dengan tulisan tangannya diatas permukaan halus kue itu. menyalakan lilin, suara indah Kyungsoo melantun.

—

_Happy birthday to you_

_Areumdaun nae sarang_

_Baby only for you_

_Niga isseo haengbokhae_

_Happy birthday to you_

_Oneulcheoreom yongweonhi_

_Baby only for you_

_Urin hamkke halgeoya_

_(Happy Birthday – B.A.P)_

Tetesan itu semakin deras kala Kyungsoo mengingat saat-saat manis bersama Kai. _**"Saranghaneun Jongin hitam— Saengil Chukkae hamnida." **_Dan malam itu berakhir dengan Kyungsoo meniup lilin kue ulang tahun Kai seorang diri.

Diluar pintu kamar Kaisoo, Chanyeol menyeka kasar sesuatu yang membasahi matanya. "Aku tak akan membiarkanmu lebih lama lagi bersama Kai jika terus disakiti, Kyungsoo."

.

.

END!

_**Preview chapter 11:**_

"_**Apa yang harus kulakukan, Kyungie?"**_

"_**Aku makhluk aneh—"**_

"—_**Aku tak lebih penting dari Taemin, bukan?"**_

.xxx.

Woaahhhh semakin hari readernya semakin bertambah! Tapi author kecewa juga, author lihat yang ngeview FF ini 9k tapi yang review 1k aja ga ada :) tapi yasudahlah ya... toh author bersyukur banyak reader yang komen dari chap awal sampe sekarang.

Author hanya akan membalas review yang benar-benar harus dibalas. Selebihnya maaf ya author ga bisa bales review kalian satu-satu /bow bareng Kyungsoo/

Buat yang punya akun, akan author bales review kalian lewat pm^^ tunggu aja ya~ buat yang gak punya, author mohon maaf.

Sekali lagi mohon maaf atas kekurangannya~

author sempet bingung kenapa banyak yang nebak taemin nembak kai -_- kalian itu dapet clue darimana kalo taemin mau nembak kai? Astogeh ngakak aja author wkwk.

Ada yang bilang chap kemarin kurang panjang. Astaga, maaf bukannya author mau marah. Tapi otak author juga punya batas. Susah loh chingu ngumpulin ide buat bikin FF ditengah kesibukan lebaran /tsaahh/ author lebih fokus cari ampao wkwk

Ada yang nanya tao itu siapa, tao itu muridnya kris~

Udah ya? Udah aja lah -_- author mau cari ampao lain. Bye reader tercinta~

REVIEW LAGI YA!

**Big Thanks to:**

**Kim soo jong, uRuRuBaek, fahrikpop, Hisayuchi Kim,Vicky98Amalia, ajib4ff, kyeoptafadila, sfsclouds, MinSeulELFSparFishy, AmeliaShim, ExoticHottest, dewilololala, cyanx clalu1, ayukaruniawati9, KrystalCloudsJaejoongie, Ruiki Kaera, 12wolf, Miss Kui Jeong sshi, berlindia, Kim Hyunshi, hunhanshipper, fzhdryn, kyunggf, babyyyyyyyyyyy, HaeruzihniIntan, Jenny, fishyelf, kaisoolovaaahh.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**EXO (EXtra Ordinary)**_

**.EXOolfeu Present.**

Cast : Member EXO

Pairing : Official Couple—lebih fokus ke Kaisoo—

Slight : KrisLu, JongMin (Jongin-Taemin)

Genre : Fantasy, Romance

Disclaimer : Member EXO punya Tuhan YME, keluarga, serta fansnya. Alur cerita dan Chanyeol (?) mutlak milik author.

Summary : Kyungsoo, murid pindahan dari Busan masuk ke dalam EXO—sebuah perkumpulan dari anak-anak 'luar biasa' di SM High School—membuatnya merasakan 'flavour of love'. Bad summary! Kaisoo Area! **IT'S YAOI! BOY X BOY! BL! SHONEN AI!**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE**

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T BE PLAGIARISM!**

**EXOolfeu Present**

.xxx.

Pagi terasa sangat cerah kala Kyungsoo terbangun dan mendapati Kai duduk bersandar ranjang dengan tangan yang tak luput mengelus lembut surai coklat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melesakkan wajahnya pada dada yang belum terlalu terbentuk milik Kai saat laki-laki tan itu menggumamkan kalimat maaf berulang kali. Apa lagi kalau bukan untuk gagalnya pesta semalam?

"Kyungie—"

Isakan kecil menginterupsi perkataan Kai. Sungguh, ia teramat sangat menyesal ketika memilih merayakan ulang tahunnya semalam bersama Taemin. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Kyungsoo akan membuat kejutan seperti ini.

Kai menghela napas semakin berat kala matanya bertemu pandang dengan kue _blackforest_ serta kado diujung ranjang sana. "Aku kekasih yang benar-benar tidak berguna."

Isakan itu terasa makin kencang. Kyungsoo menggeleng keras. "K-kau.. hiks tidak."

Kai mengeratkan pelukannya lebih lagi. Ia sudah bersalah dan ia harus menebusnya. Tapi— hari ini ia ada janji dengan Taemin—

Lingkaran tangan itu terlepas kala Kyungsoo menjauhkan diri dari Kai. Mata sembab penuh dengan sirat kekecewaan itu membuat Kai seolah menjadi laki-laki paling brengsek.

Oh, atau mungkin ia memang brengsek.

"Nanti malam aku akan mengajakmu membeli semua eskrim yang kau mau. Aku yang akan membayarnya. Jadi sekarang, Kyungie-ku yang manis ini harus berhenti menangis. Ara?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk imut, menghantarkan ribuan kehangatan dalam diri Kai yang—jujur saja—tidak bisa ia dapatkan lagi pada diri Taemin. Kai mengecup pelan bibir plum Kyungsoo. Ia ingin melumat bibir itu dan mungkin akan masuk ke tahap selanjutnya. Ya, hanya sekedar keinginan karena Kai merasa belum pantas mendapatkan bibir itu seutuhnya.

_ 'biarkan aku egois untuk saat ini, Kim Jong In.'_

.

.

.

Onix tajam itu kini terpejam. Sirat kepedihan yang mendalam tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa itu telah dilihat oleh banyak orang. Tingkah laku mungkin dapat berbohong, tapi tidak dengan bagian tubuh yang satu itu.

Kris menghirup udara bersih taman belakang mansion. Ia tengah menikmati waktu luang dengan berdiam diri lebih dari dua jam sebelum nanti siang ia pergi ke tempat Tao.

Sebuah kain menelungkupi bahu tegapnya, membuat Kris menoleh pada orang iseng yang mengganggunya. Perkataan kasar yang ingin ia lontarkan hilang entah kemana saat onixnya bertemu pandang dengan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo.

"Pagi ini lumayan dingin, Ge. Kau kenapa? Ceritalah padaku."

Kris memalingkan wajahnya, satu orang yang paling tak kuasa ia bohongi adalah Kyungsoo. Walau kenyatannya saat dihadapan Kyungsoo ia akan dengan sendirinya menjadi pribadi yang lain. Bukan lagi Kris yang kuat.

"Ge— katakanlah~"

Satu tetes airmata yang tak pernah singgah pada pipi mulus Kris, kini terlihat. Semakin banyak kala telapak Kyungsoo mengusap punggungnya penuh kehangatan. Kris runtuh. Pertahanan yang ia buat sekokoh mungkin sudah tak berguna lagi jika berhadapan dengan tatapan lembut Kyungsoo. Ia mengaku kalah dengan kelembutan _namja_ mungil dihadapannya kini.

_**"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Kyungie?"**_

Jemari mungil itu mengusap pelan sesuatu yang membasahi wajah Kris. Ia tahu Kris-lah yang berada diposisi paling sakit dibandingkan dengan Sehun atau Luhan. Kris yang selalu memedam perasaannya membuat Kyungsoo iba.

"Kalau kau berbicara mengenai hubunganmu dengan Luhan-ge, tanyakan padanya untuk apa yang ia inginkan. Jika ia lebih memilih Sehun dan berpisah denganmu, terimalah. Anggap kau berkorban untuk orang yang kau cintai."

Kris tersenyum pahit. Mungkin ini satu-satunya jalan untuk benar-benar membebaskan hatinya yang terasa terjerat.

Tawa renyah Kris melantun aneh membuat Kyungsoo ikut tertawa— mungkin lebih tepatnya mentertawakan Kris. "Bagaimana kalau sebelum mengajar Tao, kita kekedai eskrim?" Kris menaik-turunkan alisnya genit.

"Daripada itu, bagaimana kalau mengelilingi Seoul dengan mobilmu dan berakhir dengan ikutnya aku mengajari Tao?" goda Kyungsoo balik.

Keduanya tertawa keras.

Kris menggeret lengan Kyungsoo melewati beberapa member EXO.

"Kalian mau kemana?" Baekhyun membeo.

"Aku dan Kris-ge mau berkeliling Seoul dengan mobilnya, kau mau ikut?" Kris tersenyum melihat betapa semangatnya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengangguk cepat dan melompat dari pelukan Chanyeol, membuat sang tiang listrik menggelengkan kepalanya.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo beralih pada sosok yang menundukkan kepalanya. "Luhan-ge! Ayo ikut!"

Kris tersenyum mengerti apa maksud Kyungsoo. "Ikutlah, Lu. Akan semakin seru jika ramai."

Luhan mencoba menatap mata Kris. Sedikit lega karena tak ada amarah seperti biasanya. Luhan mengangguk ragu dan berdiri dari duduknya. Sungguh, ia ingin menangis karena—sepertinya—Kris sudah memaafkannya.

"Ada yang mau ikut lagi? Masih ada satu tempat." Semua menggeleng. "Mana Chen dan Xiumin?"

Suho beralih ke Kris, "Tadi mereka bilang mau mengunjungi Ibu Xiumin dirumah sakit."

.

.

.

Mobil sport merah yang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang itu tampak ramai didalamnya. Berisikan teriakan heboh tiga orang yang memang memiliki suara dengan oktaf yang tidak diragukan. Untung saja Chen dan Xiumin tidak ikut. Bisa-bisa kaca mobil ini pecah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jemput Tao dan mengajaknya keliling Seoul?" Luhan memberi usul yang langsung diangguki oleh seluruh awak mobil.

Baekhyun mendengus kasar. Ia sudah bertekad mendiami Luhan tapi kenapa daritadi dia malah terus bicara dengan heboh pada Luhan dan Kyungsoo mengenai apa saja yang mereka temui dijalan.

Sudah seharusnya keadaan EXO membaik.

.

.

.

Surai hitam kelam itu bergoyang tatkala hembusan angin menyapa hangatnya kulit. Duduk seorang diri di balkon bertemankan boneka panda sudah lebih dari sering ia lakukan. Ia hanya menginginkan waktu berjalan sesuai keadaan. Tidak 'berhenti' atau berjalan lebih cepat. Satu tetes air mata meleleh dengan sendirinya.

Bukan kelainan fisik ataupun jiwa yang tengah ia idap sejak lahir. Hanya saja sesuatu yang tidak mungkin dimiliki manusia dan sudah tentu menyalahi kodrat yang kini ia genggam. Ia bukan Tuhan, tapi kenapa ia seolah memiliki sebagian kecil kekuatan Tuhan Yang Agung?

Waktu.

Tangannya menggenggam erat daun hijau. Matanya tak sedikitpun berpaling pada sesuatu yang sudah ia cabut. Jemarinya bergerak melempar daun itu hingga tertiup angin dan—

HUP!

Benda itu berhenti diudara. Tak ada yang bergerak kecuali dirinya sendiri. Ia tersenyum miris, inilah alasan mengapa ia ingin tinggal di Seoul agar pisah dengan kedua orang tuanya. Orang tua mana yang tidak akan shock saat mengetahui anaknya adalah pengontrol waktu?

Ia manusia, hanya saja memiliki mata panda. Tentu ia bukan malaikat atau dewa yang mengatur jalannya kehidupan.

_**"Aku makhluk aneh—"**_

Keadaan kembali seperti semula saat ia sudah rileks.

_Drrttt...ddrtttt..._

Deringan ponsel itu membuat Tao mengalihkan perhatiannya. Satu pesan masuk dan berasal dari Kris. Tao tersenyum manis kala mengingat tentang gurunya yang tampan itu. oh, sungguh— Tao ingin sekali memiliki Kris. Ia bahkan lebih menarik daripada boneka panda manapun.

Tao berlari kebawah menemui Kris. Tadi Kris berkata bahwa ia sudah berada di depan pagar dan menyuruh Tao turun.

"Hei, Tao-er. Ayo masuk, kita akan jalan-jalan mengelilingi Seoul."

Tao melongokkan kepalanya dan mendapati Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Luhan didalam mobil. Tao mendengus sebal, ia jadi ingat bahwa Luhan adalah mantan kekasih Kris. Ia cemburu melihat Luhan dan Kris jalan-jalan. Yeah, meski faktanya tidak hanya berdua.

"Waeyo, Baby?" Tao bersemu saat Kris memanggilnya Baby. Yah, akhir-akhir ini Kris selalu berlaku romantis hingga membuatnya makin menyukai sosok pria jangkung ini.

"Gege, Tao boleh bawa panda, tidak?" Kris terkekeh, muridnya yang satu ini selalu saja berlaku manja membuatnya ingin menelan Tao bulat-bulat.

Ups~

Kris meneguk saliva kasar saat pikirannya justru membayangkan Tao tengah telanjang bulat.

_Oh, Shit!_

"Boleh ya, Gege. Boleh yaa~ boleh saja yaa~"

_Hell!_

Seluruh awak mobil menatap Tao gemas saat namja panda itu melakukan bbuing bbuing untuk merayu. Oh, betapa mereka ingin memakanmu.

Kris mengangguk kikuk, sedangkan tiga 'uke' lainnya berteriak heboh ingin membawa Tao pulang untuk pajangan dirumah. Namja panda itu berlari girang memasuki rumah untuk mengambil boneka pandanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Tao kembali dengan boneka panda yang berada direngkuhannya. Bukannya masuk ke kursi belakang, Tao justru mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela disamping tempat Kyungsoo duduk. Kyungsoo memang duduk disamping pengemudi dengan Luhan dan Baekhyun yang—sengaja—dibuat duduk berdua.

"Waeyo, Tao?" Kyungsoo mengernyit.

"Gege~ panda bilang ingin duduk didepan. Katanya kalau duduk dibelakang pemandangannya tidak terlalu jelas. Boleh ya~?" Tao berbicara dengan aksen manjanya membuat tiga uke itu teriak-teriak lagi.

Kyungsoo terkekeh sebentar, "Bilang saja kau yang minta. Ck, bagaimana bisa kau seimut ini?" Kyungsoo turun dari mobil dan dengan senang hati bergabung dengan Luhan dan Baekhyun dibelakang. Tao hanya nyengir kuda lalu duduk didepan.

"Gomawo, Yungie-ge!"

"Kyungie, baby. Bukan yungie." Kris menginterupsi.

"Aniyo, Yungie lebih imut."

.

.

.

Luhan menekan sesuatu yang tampak tak mengenakan dibagian dadanya. Ia kini sedang berada ditaman bersama Sehun. Pikirannya selalu memutar tentang bagaimana Kris memanggil Tao dengan sebutan Baby yang dulunya sering Kris gunakan untuknya. Kris terlihat tanpa beban jika bersama Tao. ia bahkan dapat mengingat jelas kekehan Kris yang selalu ia tunjukkan pada Tao tapi tak pernah sekalipun ia dapatkan saat mereka masih menjalin hubungan.

"Apa yang menganggu pikiranmu?" Sehun mengusap punggung Luhan dengan sayang. Ia tahu ia-lah yang menyebabkan semua menjadi seperti ini. Ia menyakiti Luhan dan kakaknya sendiri. Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas, membuat sang empu berjengit kaget.

"Aku amat mencintaimu, Lu. Aku minta maaf karena menyakitimu. Aku menyesal atas apa yang telah aku perbuat. Seharusnya dulu aku menanyakan dulu apa kau punya pacar atau tid—"

Kalimat Sehun terpotong saat merasakan bibirnya dilingkupi benda lembut dan lembab. Luhan menciumnya!

Merasakan pergerakan bibir Luhan terus menuntut, akhirnya Sehun membalas pagutan itu. ia tahu Luhan butuh sesuatu untuk pelampiasan. Bahkan ia dapat merasakan bagaimana bulir airmata itu jatuh satu persatu.

"A-aku takut menyakitimu seperti aku menyakiti Kris." Luhan beujar saat sesi panas ciuman itu terhenti.

Sehun tersenyum hangat, "Tak apa jika kau belum siap. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun. Tapi kalau kau masih mencintai kakakku, kembalilah padanya."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menggenggam erat ponselnya hingga mungkin saja benda kotak itu akan pecah ditangannya. Ia tengah duduk bersama member EXO dan menerima telepon dari Jongin. Chanyeol yang merasakan hawa aneh segera menatap Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Kyung—" Chanyeol memanggil.

"Kau sangat sangat egois, Tuan Kim." Desisnya tajam. Bulir airmata tak dapat ia cegah lagi membuat Chanyeol dan Kris mendekatinya.

_'Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Kyungie. Ku mohon jangan seperti ini. Taemin-hyung benar-benar tidak bisa kutinggalkan.'_

"Kau memang tidak pernah bisa meninggalkannya dan tidak akan pernah bisa." Sekuat tenaga Kyungsoo menahan agar ia tidak terisak.

_'Kyungie—'_

_**"—Aku tak lebih penting dari Taemin, bukan?"**_

Satu untaian kalimat membuat seluruh member hampir menangis. Kris merampas ponsel Kyungsoo sedangkan Chanyeol langsung melesakkan tubuh Kyungsoo dalam dekapannya. Tak menyadari bahwa tubuh Baekhyun seperti mencelos.

"Kalau kau tidak pulang sekarang, akan kupastikan Taemin-mu itu mati ditanganku."

.

.

.

TBC!

_**Ada yang tahu siapa yang ngomong kalimat terakhir itu?**_

_**Preview Chapter 12:**_

"_**Aku ingin berpisah—"**_

"_**Lupakanlah masa lalu kita. Mulailah apa yang kau inginkan."**_

"_**W-wo Ai Ni!"**_

.xxx.

Author bener-bener minta maaf untuk chapter kemarin yang alurnya kecepetan banget. Author juga ngerasa itu kecepetan dan bener-bener ngecewain.

Banyak yang bilang gak suka Luhan sama Kai disini. Maaf, author bukannya bikin kalian jadi gak suka sama mereka, author Cuma pengen bikin gimana ribetnya hubungan mereka.

**HARAP BACA!**

**UNTUK YANG GAK SUKA TAEMIN, TOLONG JANGAN BASH DIA. AUTHOR GAK MAU FF INI MALAH NGUNDANG FANWAR.**

**Balasan Review:**

**Fahrikpop: **disini gak ada yang kayak gitu. FF ini Cuma fokus gimana complicatednya hubungan antar member.

**Kyeoptafadila: **wkwkwk XD author sengaja bikin bener-bener complicated disini.

**Amazing Kaisoo**: Akan diusahakan ya dear~

**AmeliaShim:** Main RP juga? Wkwkwk author juga main RP XD udah gak terlalu sering nongol tapi.

**Oneshootbunny:** wwkkwk author emang suka chen kalo lagi bertingkah gila gitu. Aaaaa sumpah dia itu imut banget. Cimit cimit gitu T-T btw untuk siapa itu ketua gak akan dikasih tahu. Terserah kamu mau nganggepnya itu siapa. Dan masalah lawan, mereka gak akan perang atau gimana karena FF ini Cuma fous tentang gimana complicatednya hubungan mereka.

**Kim soo jong:** chanyeol tau apa yang gak diketahui member lain kkk~ dan untuk hubungan kaisoo, lihat kedepannya aja oke?

**Hunhan's Real:** ilah ribet-_- udah manggil author itu 'nyonya park' aja /diinjek/ wkwk btw untuk karakter Luhan bakal author tetep bikin imut imut lucu polos kayak author gini kok /ngek/ yah pokoknya gitu (?) /pelukunyubalik/

**uRuRuBaek: ** gomawo ya dear kritik kamu. Ternyata author baru sadar kalau itu kecepetan banget. Akan author perbaiki kedepannya ya~

**KrystalCloundsJaejoongie: **/smirk/ disini akan banyak slight yang bikin ribet hubungan. So, tunggu aja ya dear~ untuk chansoo akan author jawab lewat chapter nanti.

**Ruiki Kaera:** maap say -_- itu author typo bzzzz wkwkk duh malu XD

**Fzkhrfa: **wkwkkw ekpresinya gitu amat XD tenang aja.. untuk ending pasti official pairing kok.

**Lisa:** jangan omelin author TT_TT disini emang sengaja dibuat complicated.

**Almighty Magnae: **untuk crack pair Cuma digunain sebagai slight nya aja. Untuk ending udah pasti official pairing. Untuk KrisLu, author gak tega ngebiarin Kris selingkuhin Tao -_-v

**Kim Chan Soo:** iya Chanyeol itu milik Baekhyun~

**Younlaycious:** dia sukanya ama taembok -_- untuk pertanyaan kamu akan author simpan dan jawab kapan2~

**Ulfarafida:** mereka temenan~

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**Fahrikpop, ajib4ff, Lee Soo Won KrisBaek Shipper, MinSeulELFSparFishy, Nurfadillah, Vicky98Amalia, kyeoptafadila, Amazing Kaisoo, AmeliaShim, oneshootbunny, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, kim soo jong, cyanxclalu1, HunHan's Real, Kim Hyunshi, uRuRuBaek, earlkyuumay, KrystalCloudsJaejoongie, ichakyungsoo, lee kaisoo, Kaisoo'sChild, EXOfan, Ruiki Kaera, andini taoris, Oh Hannie, fzkhrfa, Jenny, fishyelf, lisa, luphkaisoo, sfsclouds, kyunggf, Almighty Magnae, bacon 506, 12wolf, Prince Dudu, yongchan, fzhdryn, Kim Chan Soo, Miss Kui Jeong-Sshi, younlaycious, ChangChang, ayukaruniawati9, justL, hijkLEETEUK, HaeSan, ulfarafida, Park Ri Rin, telukinetics.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**EXO (EXtra Ordinary)**_

**.EXOolfeu Present.**

Cast : Member EXO

Pairing : Official Couple—lebih fokus ke Kaisoo—

Slight : KrisLu, JongMin (Jongin-Taemin)

Genre : Fantasy, Romance

Disclaimer : Member EXO punya Tuhan YME, keluarga, serta fansnya. Alur cerita dan Chanyeol (?) mutlak milik author.

Summary : Kyungsoo, murid pindahan dari Busan masuk ke dalam EXO—sebuah perkumpulan dari anak-anak 'luar biasa' di SM High School—membuatnya merasakan 'flavour of love'. Bad summary! Kaisoo Area! **IT'S YAOI! BOY X BOY! BL! SHONEN AI!**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE**

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T BE PLAGIARISM!**

**EXOolfeu Present**

.xxx.

**Big thanks buat salah satu reader yang udah nyumbang ide untuk chapter ini! Svskrmdhnty~**

.xxx.

Decit pintu utama Mansion berbunyi mengiringi derap langkah yang mendekat. Sudah bisa ditebak siapa yang datang kalau bukan _namja_ berkulit tan seksi itu. tak memungkiri, member EXO merasakan keanehan dengan suara derap langkah yang terdengar dari kaki panjang Kai. Bukan seperti suara satu orang.

Dan keanehan itu terbayar juga saat satu sosok yang melangkah masuk mengikuti sosok yang lainnya. Kris mendengus kasar, senyum meremehkan ia layangkan entah pada siapa. Dua sosok yang bisa disebut tersangka itu kini membungkukkan diri dihadapan member EXO. Setidaknya salah satu dari mereka masih punya sopan santun.

"Annyeong haseyo~" sapaan renyah terdengar menyapa genderang telinga. Ingin mengabaikan tapi faktanya member EXO masih punya otak untuk berprilaku sopan pada orang lain.

Kai terdiam menatap Kyungsoo yang masih dalam kungkungan lengan kekar Kris. Terasa enggan untuk melepas kehangatan yang mungkin saja membuat kekasihnya itu nyaman. Satu seringaian menghiasi wajah _stoic_ Kris saat menyadari titik pandang Kai.

Kebohongan besar kalau Kyungsoo berkata bahwa ia tidak menyadari dua orang penyebab rusaknya mood seorang Do Kyungsoo. Kalau bukan karena dekapan Kris, mungkin dalam hitungan detik ia akan menghancurkan Mansion yang harganya tak bisa dipertanyakan ini.

"Kyungie~ kajja kita tidur. Ini sudah malam dan aku tidak mau kau sakit, mengerti?"

Satu langkah Kris lakukan dan setelahnya—

"Ge, biar Kyungsoo istirahat denganku." —Kai menghentikan gerakan itu. Tangannya mencengkram cukup kuat pada lengan bisep Kris. Persetan dengan sopan santun pada yang lebih tua, ia sangat tidak rela jika Kyungsoo-nya tidur dengan laki-laki lain. Meski bukan pada artian 'tidur' yang seperti itu.

"Taemin-ssi, kau tidak mungkin pulang saat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, kan?" Kris beralih pandang pada Taemin. Kai mendengus kasar saat ia ingat apa alasan utama ia membawa Taemin kesini. Apalagi kalau bukan ia yang tidak tega melihat Taemin sedih karena harus tidur sendiri.

Taemin mengangguk, "A-aku berniat menginap disini. Hanya untuk malam ini. Tapi kalau kalian tidak mengijinkan tidak ap—"

"Menginaplah, kau bisa tidur dengan Kai. Kebetulan ia tidur sendiri malam ini."

Dan kalimat terakhir itu menghantar langkah Kris menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Dengan membawa Kyungsoo tentunya.

Kai menggeram tidak suka, ia menatap Luhan penuh permohonan. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun, Kai. Kau tahu kondisiku dengan Kris tidak sebaik dulu, kan?" pupuslah sudah harapan Kai. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa membujuk Kris sekarang tak lagi berguna.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku. Aku harus melakukan itu untuk tak lebih jauh menyakitimu, Kyungsoo-ah." Kecupan hangat mampir di dahi Kyungsoo. Kris merapikan helai poni yang dengan nakalnya menutupi wajah damai _dongsaeng_ tersayangnya ini. Sejak merebahkan diri diranjang Kris, Kyungsoo langsung tertidur. Mungkin terlalu lelah menangis hingga matanya seperti membengkak.

"Kenapa kau bisa mendapatkan laki-laki seburuk itu, Yungie~" Kris terkekeh sebentar mengingat panggilan manis yang Tao berikan pada laki-laki yang faktanya milik Kim Jongin, tapi setelahnya kembali menatap sedih sosok mungil yang seperti gelembung. Sekali sentuh maka ia akan hancur.

"Aku sangat-sangat menyayangimu— dan aku akan membunuh siapapun yang menyakitimu."

.

.

.

Pagi hari disambut ramai para penghuninya yang melakukan bersih-bersih rumah dengan bersamaan. Oke, bahasa gampangnya adalah kerja bakti. Meski tak banyak yang jadi partisipan, tapi setidaknya suara perintah-perintah dari Lay terdengar menggema dan meramaikan suasana.

Kris dan Kyungsoo sudah berangkat kerumah Tao. jadwal mengajar dimulai pukul 11 siang, tapi daritadi Kyungsoo merengek ingin pergi dari Mansion. Dan disanalah mereka. Dirumah Tao pada pukul 9 pagi.

Xiumin dan Chen sendiri sudah memutuskan jalan-jalan. Keduanya terlihat sangat dekat dari hari ke hari. Sifat dewasa namun kadang manja milik Xiumin selalu membuat Chen gemas.

Lay, Luhan, Suho, Sehun, dan Kai tampak sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Taemin mendekati Lay dan menawarkan bantuan, yang tentu saja disambut baik karena mereka kekurangan partisipan.

"Kau bersihkan lantai dua bagian kanan, arraseo? Yang bagian kiri biar Luhan-ge yang membersihkannya. Sehun-ah! Jangan mencabuti daun yang hijau! Kau membunuh mereka maknae!" Taemin mengangguk lalu mengambil beberapa peralatannya. Sedikit tertawa saat Lay memarahi laki-laki dengan rambut gulalinya.

"Joonmyeon-ah! Aku menyuruhmu membersihkan dapur bukannya menghabiskan eskrim dikulkas! Itu milik Kyungsoo!"

"Yak! Hitam! Kenapa kau malah membaca majalah gay porn? Dasar mesum!"

Suara gedebuk dan suara grasak grusuk lainnya terdengar mengelilingi teriakan melengking milik laki-laki kelahiran Changsa itu. Sang kekasih hanya terkadang memutar bola matanya malas. Kai yang sudah terkena hantaman sendok dengan terpaksa menyimpan majalah yang entah milik siapa itu dan kembali merapikan ruang tamu yang sebenarnya tidak benar-benar ia rapikan.

.

.

.

Taemin sibuk menyedot debu di lantai dua bagian kanan. Seperti yang Lay perintahkan. Terkadang tangannya mengusap-usap kaca yang terlihat kotor. Sebenarnya tempat ini tidak benar-benar kotor. Hanya saja sedikit berantakan mengingat yang menghuni ada 11 orang dan semuanya laki-laki. Cukup bersyukur karena beberapa dari mereka sadar akan kebersihan.

Kaki Taemin berhenti didepan sebuah pintu dengan cat abu-abu dan tampak sangat tertutup mengingat letak kamar ini yang berada paling pojok. Pencahayaan ruangan itu juga sepertinya kurang karena tak ada jendela satupun. Sedikit mempertimbangkan sopan santun, Taemin akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam. Lagipula tidak dikunci.

"Aku hanya membersihkannya dan tidak mungkin mereka marah. Lagipula aku juga membersihkan kamar-kamar yang ada di sini."

Sesuai dugaan, kamar itu terlihat gelap dan— err— sedikit seram karena tidak ada pencahayaan. Dan lagi, sepertinya kamar ini kedap suara. Langkah kaki Taemin berakhir pada benda seperti meja kerja yang berisi banyak dokumen-dokumen dan— biodata?

Otak Taemin memproses dan mengambil kesimpula bahwa mungkin saja ini ruangan milik salah satu _Hyung_-nya Kai yang memang menjabat sebagai ketua osis. Ia pernah diceritakan tentang itu oleh Kai.

Tangannya membereskan dokumen-dokumen yang tercecer berantakan itu. belum lagi buku-buku tebal itu terbuka. Ia mengernyit heran, ini jaman modern dan kenapa masih ada buku dengan lembar sejelek ini? Berwarna coklat kusam dan tak enak dipandang mata. Belum lagi tulisannya yang seperti diketik dengan mesin tik.

"EXO?" alis tipis itu bertaut heran saat membaca salah satu judul buku tebal yang sempat ia cemooh tadi dalam hati. "Aku seperti tidak asing dengan nama ini—"

.

.

.

Kai terus menggeret lengan Kyungsoo menjauhi mobil Kris. Ia sejak tadi tidak bisa konsen bersih-bersih karena Kyungsoo yang sepertinya marah besar dengannya. Alhasil, ia memaksa Suho untuk membongkar gudang dan mengeluarkan motor balap milik Ayah Suho dulu. Ia ingin membawa mobil, tapi ada daya ia tidak bisa mengendarainya. Tak ingin mengambil resiko untuk tersadar dari pingsan dan mendapati diri dirumah sakit.

_**"Aku ingin berpisah—"**_ satu kalimat telak Kyungsoo keluarkan dan berhasil menghentikan langkah Kai yang menyakiti pergelangan tangannya. Kai menarik paksa tubuh itu dalam dekapannya. Memeluknya erat dan tak mengijinkan sang kekasih lari kepelukan orang lain. "Lepaskan tanganmu dari tubuhku, Kai."

Salah satu fakta yang membuat Kai mengerang sakit di hati adalah saat Kyungsoo marah, maka ia akan memanggilnya Kai. Bukan Jongie lagi. "Kumohon jangan katakan hal itu, Kyungie."

"Kau tak punya hak melarangku. Kau sudah menyakitiku sejauh ini."

"Aku tahu aku sangat salah. Kumohon berikan aku kesempatan satu kali lagi. Aku janji tak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Kau membohongiku, Tuan Kim."

"Aku berjan—"

"KAU MENYAKITIKU BODOH!" isak tangis kencang kembali membuat Kai merutuki sifat bodohnya karena menyia-nyiakan Kyungsoo. Ia sungguh bodoh karena masih belum bisa melupakan Taemin seutuhnya.

Pukulan-pukulan ringan terus Kyungsoo berikan pada punggung Kai untuk pelampiasan amarahnya yang selalu ia pendam. Bukan perihal mudah untuk seseorang selalu tersenyum meski kekasihnya dengan terang-terangan mementingkan orang lain.

"Aku tahu— aku tahu aku bodoh, Kyungie. Untuk itu kumohon beri aku kesempatan lagi untuk memperbaikinya."

.

.

.

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku— aku percaya padanya."

"Baiklah, aku menyerahkan urusan ini untukmu. Kalau ada apa-apa ceritalah pada kami."

Usapan lembut pada pipi Kyungsoo menghantarkan kehangatan tersendiri. Chanyeol dan Kris tersenyum lega karena dapat kembali melihat senyum polos yang terukir di bibir Kyungsoo. Baru saja dua tiang listrik itu menginterogasi Kyungsoo mengenai keputusannya menerima kembali Kai.

Sedangkan Kai sendiri sudah dipaksa oleh Kris untuk mengantarkan Taemin. Alasannya yah karena agar ia bisa dengan leluasa menanyakan hal ini dan itu pada Kyungsoo.

"K-kris—"

Luhan menunduk takut saat bibir plumnya menyerukan nama yang sudah sangat ia rindukan. Kris yang mengerti ada yang ingin Luhan bicarakan segera memberikan kode agar Chanyeol membawa pergi Kyungsoo.

"Duduklah, Lu."

Luhan mendekati Kris, mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan laki-laki blasteran kanada-china itu. ia masih tak sanggup menatap onix membunuh milik Kris.

"Aku tahu ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, katakanlah." Kris menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada, menetap Luhan santai. Sedangkan yang ditatap sudah keringat dingin duluan.

"Ini— mengenai hubungan kita."

Kris tersenyum. Ternyata hari yang ia perhitungkan lebih cepat datangnya. Hari dimana Luhan akan meminta penjelasan tentang hubungan mereka. Dan kini, bayi rusa yang amat sangat ia rindukan itu duduk dihadapannya menyinggung tentang hal itu.

Kris mengusap surai orange Luhan sayang, _**"Lupakanlah masa lalu kita. Mulailah apa yang kau inginkan."**_ Dan kalimat itu berhasil membuat Luhan mengangkat wajahnya tak percaya. Tak ada amarah atau kekesalan dari suara Kris. Kenapa— hatinya sedikit perih mengetahui Kris sudah bisa melepasnya?

"J-jadi—"

"Aku tak ingin mengikatmu pada suatu ikatan yang tak kau inginkan. Kalau kau mencintai adikku, cintailah ia dengan baik. Jangan sakiti ia seperti yang kau lakukan padaku. Kau tahu adikku itu terkadang manja, bukan? Kuharap sifat dewasamu dapat mengubahnya."

Luhan terharu, Demi Tuhan. Ia melesakkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang Kris. Menghirup aroma maskulin Kris untuk terakhir kalinya. Menunjukkan betapa ia berterimakasih pada Kris yang mengerti dirinya dengan baik.

Luhan menangis. membasahi baju Kris. "Aku akan mencintainya dengan baik, Kris. Kalau aku menyakitinya, berjanjilah untuk menghukumku." Dan dengan itu senyum mereka dibibir Kris.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baby Deer."

Satu tetes airmata Kris sebagai ungkapan untuk salam perpisahan tidak terlalu buruk.

.

.

.

Kai dan Kyungsoo tampak sibuk saling menggelitiki satu sama lain. Menganggap member EXO lainnya hanya menumpang, atau minimal mereka itu batu. Terkadang Kai mencuri ciuman dipipi Kyungsoo saat dua pengawal (re: Chanyeol & Kris) itu lengah.

Semuanya tampak semangat malam itu. suara gelak tawa ramai terdengar saat duo virus membuat ulah atau terkadang Sehun mengeluarkan bbuing bbuing lucunya. Belum lagi Suho dan Lay yang sibuk dengan komik comedy mereka.

Kris tampak sibuk dengan buku-bukunya, ia pusing karena tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan _Chronokinesis_. Dan lagi **Ketua** amat sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini hingga tak bisa berdiskusi dengannya. Kegiatan serius itu terinterupsi dengan Chen yang tampak dengan muka kusut berdiri dihadapan Kris. Membuat yang ditatap mengernyit aneh. Bahkan tak urung membuat member EXO ikut diam semua. Keadaan hening seketika.

"_**W-wo Ai Ni!"**_

.

.

.

TBC!

_**Apa Chen menyukai Kris Wu?**_

_**Preview chapter 13:**_

"_**KIM JONGDAE SIALAN!"**_

"_**Rahasiamu berada ditanganku."**_

"_**Kai Kai Kai! Saranghae saranghae saranghae!"**_

.xxx.

Balasan Review:

**Choi Min Gi: **udah diusahakan panjang ya Dear~ jangan nuntut yang lebih panjang karena yang panjang hanya milik Chanyeol /ngeekk/

**uRuRuBaek: **gapapa kok, author suka yang panjang-panjang /apanya-_-/

**ChangChang:** aaaaaaaaaaaaa terharu deh /lap ingus/ wkwk syukur ya feelnya ngena ;-; untuk moment kaisoo akan sangat sangat author perbanyak

**HunLay:** uwoooooo gak nyangka ngena penggambarannya ;-; /peper ingus/

**Uchika Tachi'4'Sora:** diusahakan ya dear untuk chapter depan~

**Kim Hyunshi: **ini kamu kenapa dah -_- author jadi ambigu antara kamu mau review apa mau ngeden -_-"

**Earlkyuumay:** /sumpel/ -_- baca chap-chap selanjutnya maka akan terjawab '-')b

**Oh Hannie:** untuk pertanyaan kamu tidak bisa author jawab langsung karena sama aja membocorkan cerita(?). Tapi akan terjawab di chap nanti. Tergantung pemikiran kamu mau ngambil sisi yang mana. Tapi pasti semua akan berakhir dengan baik~

**Febriafar:** kebetulan disini anak EXO emang belom pernah ketemu Taemin ceritanya. Hanya tahu nama dan mungkin sifatnya karena emang taemin kan deket sama kai.

**HaeruzihniIntan:** iya Kris iya -_- wkwk btw untuk pertanyaan kamu tentang hubungan TaemKai itu sangat sangat rahaaaaaaaaaaaasia :p wkwkwkkwk

**Big Thanks To:**

**Choi Min Gi, ajib4ff, uRuRuBaek, lee kaisoo, kim soo jong, Vicky98Amalia, Dhila1412, AryhaLuvEXO, Thewi Choi, cyanx clalu1, ChangChang, MinSeulELFSparFishy, sfsclouds, 12wolf, cheinnfairy, HunLay, DianaSangadji, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, aoudiena, oneshootbunny, Uchika Tachi'4'Sora, Kim Hyunshi, ulfarafida, earlkyuumay, Oh Hannie, Ruiki Kaera, telukinetics, febriafar, gengie, HaeruzihniIntan, ayukaruniawati9, fzhdryn, berlindia, EmberLiu, Almighty Magnae, kim hyeri, han hwayol, Fahrikpop, indri, KrystalCloudsJaejoongie, LuExo, fzkhrfa, nisa caca, lidya natalia, Guest, Guest, Miss Kui Jeong-Sshi, Rae Hwa**


	13. Chapter 13

_**EXO (EXtra Ordinary)**_

**.EXOolfeu Present.**

Cast : Member EXO

Pairing : Official Couple—lebih fokus ke Kaisoo—

Slight : KrisLu, JongMin (Jongin-Taemin)

Genre : Fantasy, Romance

Disclaimer : Member EXO punya Tuhan YME, keluarga, serta fansnya. Alur cerita dan Chanyeol (?) mutlak milik author.

Summary : Kyungsoo, murid pindahan dari Busan masuk ke dalam EXO—sebuah perkumpulan dari anak-anak 'luar biasa' di SM High School—membuatnya merasakan 'flavour of love'. Bad summary! Kaisoo Area! **IT'S YAOI! BOY X BOY! BL! SHONEN AI!**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE**

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T BE PLAGIARISM!**

**EXOolfeu Present**

.xxx.

_**"W-wo Ai Ni!"**_

Semua mata membulat. Saling melempar tatapan bertanya akan aksi dadakan yang Chen pertunjukkan pada mereka. Tak jauh beda dengan keadaan Kris yang tengah menganga selebar ia bisa. Kalau ini komik, mungkin dagunya akan menyentuh tanah.

"K-kau gila?" hardik Kris sedikit kejam. Tapi sungguh, apa yang Chen lakukan sangat tidak lucu. Kris memundurkan tubuhnya saat Chen mendekat. Yah, walaupun ia sama sekali tidak berpindah posisi mengingat ia duduk disofa dan tidak memungkinkan untuk mundur kecuali ia ikut menggeser sofa yang juga diduduki member lain.

"Kumohon, jadilah kekasihku!"

"KIM JONGDAE HENTIKAN!" Kris semakin panik saat jemari Chen menangkup wajahnya. Ia sungguh tidak percaya atas apa yang ia alami hari ini.

Jemari itu terlepas dari rahang tegas Kris saat yang pemilik tangan jatuh terduduk dengan lemas di hadapan Kris. Wajahnya tampak sangat putus asa.

"APA-APAAN KAU INI! KAU MEMBUATKU TAKUT, BODOH!" Kris hampir saja menggeplak kepala kardus chen kalau saja matanya tak menangkap raut frustasi dalam bola mata anak buahnya itu.

"Aku tadi sedang berlatih untuk menembak Minnie-ge!" Chen mengacak-acak rambutnya membuat Kris melongo tak percaya karena sudah salah paham dan—Demi Tuhan—ia malu sekarang. lain hal untuk member EXO lainnya, mereka tergelak dengan cukup kencang mentertawakan Kris.

"_**KIM JONGDAE SIALAN!"**_

Bunyi hantaman buku-buku mengiringi malam hari mereka. Sungguh sial karena masuk jebakan bocah bernama lengkap Kim Jongdae. Kalau saja ia tidak punya ke-perikemanusia-an, ia sudah membakar habis tubuh Chen dan menyantapnya dengan kecap pedas.

Member EXO berkumpul menjadi satu kubuh. Kecuali Kris dan Xiumin tentunya. Ia masih sangat-sangat kesal dengan Chen. Sedangkan si pembuat masalah—Chen—sih tenang-tenang saja. Xiumin sendiri sedang berada dirumah sakit. Mereka membahas tentang rencana apa yang harus mereka ambil untuk membantu Chen menyatakan perasaannya.

Dering telepon membuat konferensi dadakan itu berhenti sebentar. Suara berat Kris tampak menyapa orang diseberang. "Kenapa menelepon Gege, Baby?"

Luhan tersenyum pahit. Ia masih tak yakin bahwa ia sekarang sudah resmi menjadi mantan dari seorang Kris Wu. Laki-laki blasteran Canada-China yang menguasai lebih dari lima bahasa dengan sifat yang super duper bertolak belakang dari wajahnya yang dingin. Ia amat sangat hangat. Penyayang tapi sedikit irit bicara. Kadar kemesumannya juga cukup kental.

"Gege tidak bisa. Bagaimana kalau kau yang tidur disini? Lagipula disini ramai. kau pasti akan suka." Kris meraih kunci mobil dan memberi kode pada Suho bahwa ia akan pergi sebentar. "Iya, Baby. Gege sampai 10 menit lagi."

Kris keluar dan deru mobil terdengar menjauh. Member Exo hanya saling melempar tatapan kemudian Suho mengetukkan remot pada lantai dan resmi mengakhiri rundingan itu. tak menghiraukan Chen yang protes karena mereka sedari tadi bahkan tak sedikitpun memberikan usul. Hanya saling gantian menginterogasi Chen dan kini dengan seenaknya menutup tanpa hasil yang jelas.

"Kyungie— kau mau jalan-jalan?" Kai mengusap pelan pipi Kyungsoo. Membuat sang pemilik bersemu kemudian mengangguk-angguk lucu. Chanyeol tersenyum lega melihat keduanya lalu memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"Yeolli~ berhenti menciumiku. Yaakkk!" Baekhyun terkikik geli saat Chanyeol dengan semangat menciumi permukaan wajahnya.

Kai berteleportasi dengan seenaknya kekamar lalu kembali lagi dengan hoodie ungu yang diyakini milik Kyungsoo karena ukurannya yang cukup mungil. Kai mengecup dahi Kyungsoo sebentar lalu mulai memasangkan jaket tebal itu.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Terserah padamu." Cup! Satu kecupan mampir lagi didahi Kyungsoo.

"Aku boleh membeli eskrim, kan?"

oh— puppy eyes itu lagi. Kau sangat pintar merayu, Tuan Do. Lihatlah Kai yang sudah seperti ingin menerkammu.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan ada saja yang mereka debatkan. Tentu saja karena ulah Kai yang selalu mencium Kyungsoo seenaknya. Bukannya menolak, hanya saja ini jalanan dan banyak orang. Apalagi usia mereka yang masih dikatakan belia. Hei! Mereka baru 17 tahun dan sudah berani berciuman di tengah jalan? Murid jaman sekarang benar-benar—

Satu cubitan mampir pada pinggang Kai. Pelakunya tentu saja sang kekasih tercinta karena lagi-lagi merasa malu diperhatikan banyak orang.

"Yakk~ biarkan saja. Aku ingin menunjukkan pada mereka bahwa Do Kyungsoo hanya milik Kim Jongin."

Satu senyuman terlukis pada bibir penuh milik Kyungsoo.

Kai ikut menghentikan langkahnya saat sang kekasih berhenti tepat didepan supermarket yang ingin mereka kunjungi. Dahinya kian mengernyit saat menatap Kyungsoo yang melongokkan kepala kekanan dan kekiri.

"Uhm, tak ada orang." Gumamnya pelan dan—

Cup!

Satu kecupan pada bibir membuat Kai terpaku sejenak. Tak menghiraukan sang pelaku ciuman yang sudah melarikan diri kedalam supermarket itu. seringaian muncul seketika.

"Sudah mulai nakal rupanya."

Kai tersenyum—menyeringai—sebentar sebelum tubuhnya ikut menampakkan diri didalam supermarket untuk menyusul Kyungsoo yang ternyata sudah membawa keranjang belanjaan dengan isi eskrim berbagai rasa.

Alih-alih membalas perlakuan Kyungsoo yang mulai nakal, Kai justru melongo menatap belanjaan yang sudah pasti akan menguras habis uang jajannya seminggu kedepan.

Tak ada yang bisa ia cegah, akhirnya Kai melancarkan aksinya untuk membalas Kyungsoo. Lengannya melingkari pinggang ramping itu dari belakang. Posisi yang sangat ia sukai karena dengan begitu ia bisa dengan leluasa menciumi tengkuk Kyungsoo.

"Jongie! Nanti ada yang melihat! Cepat lepaskan aku, pabbo!"

Kai memang melepasnya, tapi siapa yang tahu pikiran seorang Kim Jongin yang kini malah menyeret lengan Kyungsoo menuju pojokan.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

Keadaan yang tadinya awas kini berubah menjadi siaga saat Kai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo. Sedikit munafik kalau Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Kai. Tapi untuk sekedar basa-basi mungkin tak apa.

Dan ribuan kupu-kupu terasa memenuhi perutnya tatkala bibir menggoda Kai menyesap pelan bibirnya. Mereka saling memagut dengan nikmat. Memonopoli satu sama lain dengan rengkuhan pada leher serta pinggang. Tak ingin melepas meski jika nanti ada security yang menggeret mereka berdua.

Dunia terasa milik berdua. Sebuah kalimat klise yang biasa diungkapkan oleh dua insan yang jatuh cinta itu kini dirasakan Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Lama mereka saling menyesap, menghisap, menggigit atau terkadang menelusuri salah satu rongga mulut dari keduanya secara bergantian. Menikmati friksi aneh yang terasa seperti kenikmatan duniawi hingga membuat mereka lupa diri.

Kai mengemut dan menghisap pelan bibir Kyungsoo sebelum dengan berat hati melepas candunya itu. satu seringaian menyapa onix Kyungsoo saat ia baru saja membuka matanya yang terpejam.

"B-bagaimana kalau ada yang melihatnya?"

Kai terkekeh, jari telunjuknya terulur menunjuk sesuatu yang berada tak jauh dari mereka. Terpasang dengan sangat elok didinding putih itu. Berterimakasihlah pada si sexy Kim Jongin karena benda yang ia tunjuk itu adalah CCTV yang sudah pasti merekam segala adegan mesumnya. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai ada yang melihat CCTV itu.

.

.

.

Deru mobil terdengar bersamaan dengan datangnya dua sosok yang menenteng seplastik penuh eskrim dengan ukuran dan rasa yang beragam. Dua sosok lainnya turun dari mobil dengan salah satunya yang memeluk boneka seperti biasa.

Empat orang itu memasuki ruangan megah yang berisi banyak orang. Hampir seperti club sepak bola.

"Woah~ banyak sekali. Kau beli apa saja?" beberapa tangan berusaha membuka dan merebut eskrim-eskrim Kyungsoo. Yang paling semangat tentu saja manusia paling muda yang sedikit kurang ajar bernama Oh Sehun.

Salah satu yang paling tinggi diruangan itu, tampak tak memperdulikan anak buahnya dan membawa murid kesayangannya itu kekamar. Mata panda itu memaksa untuk terpejam tiap dentingan jarum jam berbunyi.

Kris dan Tao merebahkan tubuh mereka diranjang. Ketika ingin sekali terpejam, justru mata Kris membulat sempurna. Membuat wajahnya tampak seram tatkala ia terkejut merasakan Tao menyusupkan wajah manis itu diceruk leher milik Kris. Jangan lupakan terpaan udara panas yang menyapa kulit langsat Kris.

Dengkuran halus terdengar mengurungkan niat Kris melepas pelukan Tao pada tubuhnya. Satu kecupan berasal dari Kris melekat pada dahi Tao. "Nite, manis."

Deg

Deg

Deg

Sosok manusia yang nyatanya belum tertidur sama sekali itu berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan debaran yang nyaris menyamai gendang. Ia mempererat pelukannya demi menetralkan perasaan yang membuncah bahagia.

.

.

.

Sebuah ruangan yang cukup terang dengan beberapa aksen imut memenuhi tiap sudut pandang. Dibalik sebuah kursi putar berwarna hitam, disanalah satu sosok manusia dengan wajah yang tak dapat diragukan kadar ke-imutannya tengah melamun. Helai blonde-nya beterbangan kala udara pagi menelusup ke celah jendela. Lengan kemeja merah yang ia gunakan sedikit tersingkap, menampakkan sebuah tato yang sangat sangat familiar. Sebuah jam pasir.

Tangan mungil itu menarik sebuah buku catatan. Ia membuka lembar per lembar hingga kumpulan kertas itu menampakkan sebuah poto. Poto yang terbelah menjadi dua bagian. Memisahkan satu sama lain.

Ia tersenyum miris, jemari lentiknya meremas benda itu menjadi gulungan bola. Sudah cukup ia dibohongi selama ini. "Aku benar-benar akan membalasmu, Hyung. Aku akan mendapatkan kembali Jongin-ku."

Bulatan kertas itu terlempar. Sedikit terbuka hingga menampakkan sebuah tulisan—

_**Minho Choi. 15-05-2012**_

Taemin—laki-laki itu— menyeringai. Ia memiliki sebuah rahasia yang sangat besar. Rahasia dimana ia bisa mendapatkan kunci jitu untuk bersanding lagi dengan Jongin-nya. Sudah cukup ia disakiti oleh kekasihnya. Kini ia tak akan menyia-nyiakan Kai untuk kedua kalinya. Tak perduli bahwa faktanya Kai tidak sendiri sekarang.

Jemari lentiknya mengusap permukaan tato yang ia buat tadi malam. Dengan tato ini, ia bisa menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Menjadi bagian dan berkhianat demi merebut Kai-nya. "Aku adalah time controller, EXO."

_Maafkan aku, Wu Yi Fan. __**"Rahasiamu berada ditanganku."**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tubuh tegap itu terus bergerak. Memadukan alunan musik dengan sebuah gerakan penuh arti yang amat mempesona. Memanjakan dua bola kristal yang menatapnya seperti tanpa berkedip. Seruan serta hentakan tepuk tangan terdengar sesekali kala salah satu diantara mereka membuat gerakan erotis yang amat sangat—ugh.

Kai mengakhiri gerakannya dengan sebuah seringaian yang tak pernah lepas. Peluh membasahi tubuhnya membuat siapapun yang melihat akan rela menyerahkan diri mereka. Sedikit vulgar tapi itulah nyatanya. Siapa yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Kim Jongin?

Kyungsoo berlari kecil menghampiri kekasihnya. Senyum tak pernah lepas kala tangannya membersihkan peluh dengan handuk putih milik Kai. Kai mengetuk-ngetuk bibirnya dengan jari. Mengisyaratkan agar Kyungsoo 'membayar' pertunjukkan barusan. Tentu saja Kai tak butuh uang. Sebuah kecupan jauh lebih bermakna.

Cup!

_**"Kai Kai Kai! Saranghae saranghae saranghae!"**_

.

.

.

TBC :P

Apa aksi Taemin untuk EXO? Tunggu aja :p

Preview chapter 14:

"A-aku menemukannya, Ge."

"Jadi— Kyungsoo adalah milikku?"

"Kita sudah lengkap. Lebih cepat pergi akan lebih baik."

.xxx.

Balasan review:

**Sfsclouds**: maaf say, author sibuk banget jadi FF terbengkalai. Selalu usaha buat sempetin nulis FF kok, tapi yah gak banyak waktunya. Maaf ya :(

**Kim soo jong**: konflik masih panjang dear~

: untuk jumlah chap belum diketahui dear -_- ini bener-bener diluar rencana awal. Author kira Cuma 15 chap tapi ternyata masih panjang.

**Fzhdryn**: kalau banyak yang request squel, maka akan author buat yang seperti itu :)

**Kim inha**: untuk peran taemin belum bisa author jawab karena itu rahasia. Di scene itu kan Kyungsoo marah, nah si Kai minta kesempatan kedua dan akhirnya dikasih. Mereka jadian lagi. Makanya bercanda. Gimana apanya ya? Author kurang ngerti pertanyaan kamu yang terakhir.

**Uwiechan92**: ini FF pairingnya kan Kaisoo dear :) semua akan terfokus pada kapel kesayangan author itu. paling moment kapel lain Cuma nyempil dikit.

**Nha Kyumin**: maaf chingu. Otak author mungkin ga sepanjang author yang lain :) tolong jangan nuntut hal yang author kurang kuasai. Cari ide itu susah loh chingu~ jadi mohon pengertiannya kalau pendek^^ gomawo~

**Almighty Magnae**: gak ada peran yang gak penting dear~

**LYS ARR**: tunggu aja ya~

**HunHan's Real**: etdah -_- kamu komen heboh ya /? Pasti anak RP dah /?

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, ajib4ff, HaeruzihniIntan, sfsclouds, ChangChang, lee kaisoo, kim soo jong, DevilFujoshi, uRuRuBaek, Thewi Choi, OrangeDeer, Vicky98Amalia, Dini Kusuma, Ruiki Kaera, MinSeulELFSparFishy, Kim Hyunshi, hijkLEETEUK, 1, febriafar, andini taoris, DianaSangadji, , KrystalCloudsJaejoongie, 12wolf, , dhe-chan, fzhdryn, fzkhrfa, Guest, Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora, Rae Hwa, lidya natalia, kim inha, uwiechan92, Nha Kyumin, Jenny, Kim Chan Soo, Almighty Magnae, RisaKaisooShipp, yuhuu, yoonkie, bacon ExoStan, LYS ARR, AryhaLuvEXO, Choi Min Gi, miss Kui Jeong-Sshi, HunHan's Real.**

**BACA!**

Banyak yang bilang author lama apdetnya. Jujur, author ngerasa banget ini bener-bener lama. Banyak faktor yang mempengaruhinya. Bukan Cuma karena author yang super sibuk, tapi juga karena para reader. Oke, maaf, mungkin lebih tepatnya silent reader.

Author cek di email, buanyak banget yang ngefav dan ngefollow FF ini tapi TIDAK PERNAH REVIEW. Tolong, author gak dapet uang ataupun royalti dari FF yang author buat ini. FF ini khusus author dedikasikan untuk FUJOSHI dan FUDANSHI.

Banyak yang mungkin aja beranggapan kalau author itu maniak review atau apalah. Tapi sungguh, author Cuma mau kalian belajar MENGHARGAI karya dan kerja keras orang lain. Author nyesek banget waktu tau itu. ini gak gampang buatnya dan author mau kalian sadar akan hal itu.

Kalian akan ngerasain sakitnya kalau kalian ngalamin ini. Tolong, hargain author manapun yang kerja keras. **Coba hargai orang lain kalau kalian mau dihargai, wahai silent readerku tersayang.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**EXO (EXtra Ordinary)**_

**.EXOolfeu Present.**

Cast : Member EXO

Pairing : Official Couple—lebih fokus ke Kaisoo—

Slight : KrisLu, JongMin (Jongin-Taemin)

Genre : Fantasy, Romance

Disclaimer : Member EXO punya Tuhan YME, keluarga, serta fansnya. Alur cerita dan Chanyeol (?) mutlak milik author.

Summary : Kyungsoo, murid pindahan dari Busan masuk ke dalam EXO—sebuah perkumpulan dari anak-anak 'luar biasa' di SM High School—membuatnya merasakan 'flavour of love'. Bad summary! Kaisoo Area! **IT'S YAOI! BOY X BOY! BL! SHONEN AI!**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE**

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T BE PLAGIARISM!**

**EXOolfeu Present**

.xxx.

Suara dering telepon membuat Tao terbangun dari tidur indahnya pagi ini. _Well,_ sebenarnya Tao ingin marah-marah pada siapapun itu yang dengan tidak berprikepandaan mengganggunya. Tapi ia urungkan semua itu karena sosok Kris-lah yang ternyata menelepon.

Hampir saja bibir kucing itu memekik heboh saat orang diseberang memberi tahu bahwa sosoknya sudah menunggu dibawah. Tepatnya didepan pagar yang berhadapan langsung dengan jendela kamar Tao.

Berlari kecil, Tao menggiring kakinya mendekati jendela dan membuka penghalangnya untuk melihat sosok malaikat yang diidamkannya. Kris Wu. Wu Yi Fan. Atau apapun itu namanya. Tao tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak heboh melihat penampilan Kris yang benar-benar memikat. Setelan kemeja putih polos serta celana krem dan sepatu sport membuatnya semakin bersinar.

Selang beberapa menit, Tao sudah berada dihadapan Kris setelah berlarian menuruni anak tangga. Tao semakin memekik dalam hati saat melihat jelas penampilan Kris. Kemeja yang tergulung sampai siku itu benar-benar menampakkan dada bidang Kris yang terlihat lezat untuk Tao. belum lagi surai pirangnya yang tertiup angin menambahkan kesan ia benar-benar manly kali ini.

"Kita mau bermain dimana?" Tanya Tao girang saat melihat bola basket dalam kungkungan jemari Kris.

"Tao-er, aku tahu kau sangat senang melihatku datang. Tapi, tidakkah kau ingin mengganti pakaianmu dulu sebelum kita pergi bermain ini?" Kris menyeringai dengan jemarinya yang melambungkan bola. Tawa Kris terdengar saat tubuh Tao menjauhinya memasuki rumah.

Tao berlari menuju kamarnya dengan sesekali mengetukkan jemarinya pada kening. Sungguh ceroboh karena berpenampilan bau liur didepan Kris.

Beberapa saat kemudian Tao keluar dari kamar mandi dengan Kris yang sudah ada diranjangnya. Wajahnya memerah melihat tiga kancing kemeja Kris yang sudah terbuka dan dirinya yang hanya memakai _bathrobe_. Pikiran mesum menghinggap.

Lain dengan Tao, lain lagi dengain Kris. Manusia setengah keturunan Kanada itu tampak santai-santai saja melihat penampilan Tao yang lumayan terbilang sexy mengingat bathrobe itu memperlihatnya sedikit dadanya.

Kris memperhatikan Tao dari atas hingga bawah lalu kembali lagi ke atas. Manik matanya tak henti mencoba masuk lebih dalam pada kristal kembar Tao yang begitu pekat. Semakin terbawa suasana, Kris bangkit dan mendekati Tao. Sudut bibir Tao berkedut melihat Kris dari jarak sedekat ini. Terasa beitu intim. Tak dapat ditahan, lengkungan seindah pelangi itu tercetak jelas pada bibir kucing miliknya.

Jemari Kris terulur menarik ikatan simpul pada bathrobe Tao. Membuat benda berwarna putih itu merosot tak dipedulikan.

"Tao..."

"Tao..."

"Tao?"

Wajah Tao memerah saat onyx-nya bertemu pandang dengan Kris yang menatap bingung ke arahnya. Apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan membuatnya malu setengah mati. Bagaimana bisa ia berpikir Kris akan menyentuhnya? Bagaimana bisa ia membayangkan Kris menguasainya. Merajainya.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan? Aku ingin kekamar mandi. Kau menghalangi jalan." Dan saat itulah Tao sadar ia benar-benar mesum.

.

.

.

Tao dan Kris sudah berada dilapangan yang kurang terawat ini beberapa saat yang lalu. Mereka berdua berhadapan dengan bola yang berada ditangan Kris. Kris menyeringai pelan sebelum memberikan bola itu ke Tao.

"Kita akan lakukan taruhan. Yang menang bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia mau dari si _loser_. Dan yang kalah tentu harus melakukan perintah itu sebaik mungkin." Tao mengangguk semangat. Ia harus menang kali ini!

Tao menerjang tubuh Kris demi mempertahankan bolanya dan berusaha membobol ring basket yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya. Kris tersenyum hangat melihat betapa semangatnya Tao. Pemikiran untuk membuat Tao kalah sirna seketika. Ia jauh lebih ingin melihat Tao tersenyum puas atas kekalahan Kris. Tertawa bahagia.

15 menit berlalu dengan skor 16-20. Tentu saja Tao-lah yang menang. Kris akan dengan mudah menyusul kekalahannya—mengingat Kris adalah mantan kapten basket—kalau saja ia tidak ingat rencana kedua yang ia buat. Membuat Tao senang adalah segala-segalanya bagi Kris. Entah sejak kapan pemikiran aneh itu memenuhi celah-celah otaknya.

Tao berdiri didepan Kris menuntut jawaban. "Gege kalah! Gege harus menepati janji, oke?!" Tao menyerahkan kelingkingnya untuk ditautkan dengan Kris. Kris melakukannya. Ia mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Tao. Itupun sukses membuat sang mata panda memekik senang. Entah barang bermerk gucci apalagi yang ia incar.

"Memangnya kau ingin apa, baby?" Kris bangkit dan memeluk pinggang Tao. dengan reflek, lengan Tao memeluk leher Kris mesra.

"Tao mau kita camping! Ah tidak, liburan di villa saja sepertinya lumayan. Gege bisa bawa teman-teman yang lain. Tao akan bawa panda juga!" Kris terkekeh pelan melihat betapa semangatnya Tao.

"Akan kukabulkan." Satu kecupan pada bibir Tao mengakhiri hari itu dengan pingsannya sang pemilik bibir.

.

.

.

Kedua tangan itu saling menggenggam. Jemari bertautan tak ingin terlepas. Beberapa menit yang lalu jawaban dari salah satu diantara mereka yang berpipi paling cubby menyelesaikan semuanya. Tak ingin mengumbar, tapi itulah kenyatannya. Sebuah kata yang terdiri dari dua huruf memperelas semuanya. Sebuah pernyataan cinta dan dibalas dengan kata 'YA' membuat perutnya tergelitik dan sedetik kemudian ia memeluknya.

Chen sesekali menciumi punggung tangan Xiumin yang juga sesekali menggeplak kepala kardus itu saking malunya diperhatikan banyak orang. Perlakuan itu tak membuat Xiumin menyembunyikan betapa ia bahagia saat Chen mengajaknya jalan-jalan dan menyatakan perasaannya disana.

Sekarang mereka lebih memilih beralan kaki untuk kembali ke Mansion daripada harus naik bus. Sedikit menikmati waktu berdua sebelum diserbu dengan permintaan traktir dari makhluk Mansion lumayan juga pikir mereka berdua. Tak ada kata yang menggambarkan betapa bahagianya mereka berdua. Hanya sesekali perlakuan kecil membuat keduanya bersemu. Xiumin ingat bahwa ia lebih tua dari Chen dan seharusnya ia memperlihatkan sosok berwibawa dan dewasanya dihadapan pria yang ia sukai ini. Tapi semua itu sirna, sosok inilah yang selalu Xiumin tunjukkan pada Chen. Sosok bahwa seorang Kim Minseok adalah pria baozi yang manja.

Mereka menikmati genggaman tangan atau kecupan kecil Chen dipipi Xiumin sebelum bunyi klakson mobil dan decitan ban memenuhi sudut jalan. Seseorang melesat kencang dihadapan mereka membuat mereka tercengang.

Di seberang jalan tepat di hadapan mereka, seseorang sedang meringkuk dengan lengannya yang melindungi sosok bertubuh putih dengan bulu lembutnya. Kelinci. Mobil yang hampir menabrak mereka—atau bisa dibilang sudah berhasil menyerempet—melarikan diri entah kemana.

Xiumin membeku ditempatnya. Ini seperti dejavu. Chen yang panik sudah berlari menghampiri orang itu dan membantunya berdiri. Lengannya berdarah. Siku-siku tampak mencuat dari dahi Chen saat menyadari siapa yang ia tolong. Seseorag yang dekat dengan Kai yang entah siapa namanya ia lupa. Sosok itu meringis tak memperdulikan tatapan heran Chen. Lengannya yang berdarah lebih penting.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Xiumin datang dengan sweaternya yang sudah sobek. Ia sobek lebih tepatnya. Xiumin menyobek lengan kanan laki-laki itu dibantu dengan Chen lalu mengikat sobekan sweater Xiumin pada otot bisepnya. "Sepertinya ini akan infeksi. Kau tertusuk batu lumayan dalam. Kita harus kerumah sakit segera."

Ada yang aneh, tentu saja. Chen berhenti membersihkan darah pada lengan laki-laki itu saat matanya menangkap sesuatu yang seperti pernah ia lihat. "Aku— Minnie-ge, tidakkah kau berpikir mengenali tanda ini?" ucapan Chen sukses membuat Xiumin serta laki-laki itu memusatkan perhatian padanya.

Xiumin melotot. Tentu ia tahu, itulah yang ia dan teman-temannya tunggu. Sesuatu yang kata Kris harus ia cari sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan dunia. Bukan meninggal dalam artian sebenarnya.

"I-ni— ikut aku kerumah sakit sekarang juga! Kau harus diobati agar tidak terinfeksi lebih jauh. Jongdae-ya, carikan taksi sekarang juga!"

.

.

.

Dering telepon memenuhi ruangan Mansion. Ponsel yang tergeletak tak dipedulikan itu memecah keheningan semua penghuni yang sedang serius menonton tv. Kris menoleh pada benda kotak itu lalu mendekatkannya pada telinga.

"Ha—"

_**"A-aku menemukannya, Ge."**_

Twitch. Kris mengkerut tak mengerti dengan ucapan terburu-buru dari seberang sana. Menghela napas, Kris mempertanyakan atas apa yang diucapkan Chen.

"_Time Controller_, aku menemukannya. Ia sedang bersama denganku dirumah sakit. Aku dan Minnie-ge tadi mene—"

Tut

Tut

Tut.

Kris mematikan ponselnya lalu beralih pada kunci mobil dan berangkat ke rumah sakit meninggalkan Tao dan member lainnya. Beberapa menit kemudian Kris sampai dengan terengah-engah didepan ruangan bernuansa putih itu. Chen sudah menunggunya disana.

"Siapa? Siapa dia?!" Kris menggertak.

"Teman Kai yang pernah ia bawa ke Mansion. Aku lupa namanya."

"Taemin—? Jadi— dia adalah bagianku?" Kris terduduk lemas di kursi tunggu. Chen berpamitan masuk karena Xiumin memanggilnya. "Jika Taemin adalah bagianku, tidak mungkin jika Taemin adalah milikku, bukan? Kai—"

Kris tersenyum cerah. Ia memegangi dadanya yang bergetar hebat. Ia benar-benar bahagia sekarang. **"Jadi— Kyungsoo adalah milikku?"**

_Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu kalau seperti itu, Do Kyungsoo._

.

.

.

Bintang tampak membentang menyelimuti angkasa. Menyamarkan gelapnya malam. Menemani sang bulan serta sosok mungil yang memusatkan pandangannya pada keindahan malam. Angin berhembus menerbangkan helaian coklat miliknya. Jika saja yang membuat angin ini adalah Sehun, sudah dipastikan magnae satu itu akan kena bogeman Kyungsoo karena angin ini begitu dingin. Padahal musim belum memasuki musim dingin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" lengan kekar melingkari pinggangnya. Seulas senyum tercipta. Tubuh mungil itu menyandarkan punggungnya ke dada laki-laki yang kini merengkuh pinggangnya posesif. Tolong biarkan seperti ini untuk waktu yang lama.

"Aku sedang— menunggu sesuatu." Ini baru lewat beberapa menit tapi kenapa ia seberlebihan ini? Tenanglah Do Kyungsoo. Ia tak akan melupakan itu.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Tidurlah, Ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Ah biar kulihat, mm— jam 12 lewat 10 menit." Laki-laki itu meletakkan kembali lengannya pada pinggang Kyungsoo setelah melihat jam. "Kau benar-benar tidak mau tidur?" Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Kau— tidur saja duluan." Alis Kai bertaut mendengar nada ragu dari ucapan kekasihnya. Ah tapi sudahlah, ia amat mengantuk saat ini. Rengkuhannya melonggar, ia membalikkan badan Kyungsoo lalu mendaratkan ciuman manis pada kening kekasihnya.

Hati Kyungsoo mencelos saat melihat tubuh Kai menjauhi balkon yang kini ia tempati menuju ranjang mereka. Betapa bodohnya ia berfikir untuk dinner atau saling berbagi kehangatan sampai pagi atau mungkin hanya sekedar saling bertukar kado dan berjanji membuat kencan esok hari. Kai— tidak melupakannya, kan?

Mata bulat itu tetap setia memandang tubuh Jongin-nya yang sudah bergelung dengan selimut hangat sementara ia kedinginan disini. Ia pikir malam ini akan menjadi malam spesial untuk mereka.

"Jongin-ah, tidakkah kau melupakan sesuatu?"

Kai kembali membuka matanya. Menatap Kyungsoo dari kejauhan. "Melupakan apa?"

"A-ah, tidak, lupakan saja. Kau— bisa tidur kembali." Kai tersenyum hangat melihat kekasih mungilnya itu menundukkan kepala dan meremas baju depannya. Ia ingin merengkuh tubuh itu tapi tidak bisa. Tinggal sedikit lagi. Tahan itu Kim Jongin. Jangan hancurkan semuanya.

Kai kembali memejamkan matanya. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, ia bangkit dengan cepat mengejutkan Kyungsoo. "Apa hari ini anniversary sebulan hubungan kita?!"

Kyungsoo benar-benar mencelos saat ini. Hal sepenting itu dilupakan oleh kekasihnya sendiri yang bahkan ia sampai rela begadang tengah malam?

"Apa yang— Astaga! Jadi ini yang kau tunggu?" Kai dengan panik berlari menuju Kyungsoo dan merengkuh tubuh itu. Kyungsoo menangis terisak. Sungguh, katakanlah ia berlebihan tapi Kai benar-benar membuatnya sedih kali ini.

"Kau— tidak melupakan hari ini, kan? Kau mengingatnya hanya saja kau— atau mungkin kau benar-benar melupakannya dan baru mengingatnya saat aku mengatakan hal tadi?"

Inilah yang Kai suka dari sosok yang kini menangis dipelukannya. Kyungsoo tahu Kai berada diposisi yang salah tapi tak pernah sekalipun Kyungsoo mengeluarkan bentakan. Makhluk dengan mata besarnya ini benar-benar membuat Kai terjatuh lebih dalam akan pesonanya. Persetan dengan masa lalu mereka berdua.

Kai melepas pelukannya. Tangannya mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna pink dengan pita krem yang mempercantik tampilannya. Kyungsoo masih terisak pelan menatap kotak itu. "Aku mana mungkin melupakannya. Aku hanya— hahaha apa aktingku sudah bagus, Kyungie? Aku kira aku gagal tapi berhasil membuatmu menangis malam ini."

Kyungsoo menatap sebal laki-laki dihadapannya. Namun bibirnya justru berkedut dan membentuk lengkungan tipis meski air matanya tetap menetes. Air mata bahagia, catat itu. Kai berlutut dihadapan Kyungsoo. Membuka ikatan pita itu dan menunjukkan sebuah benda yang berhasil membuat airmata Kyungsoo membanjir. Jemari Kai bergerak menyentuh benda yang kini semakin terlihat berkilau karena cahaya rembulan dan menyematkannya pada jemari mungil milik Kyungsoo.

"Ini bukan cincin yang mahal, aku hanya membelinya dengan uang jajanku yang sudah kutabung sejak kita memutuskan untuk memulai lagi dari awal. Ini bahkan— ah terlalu simple untuk disematkan pada jarimu, Kyungie. Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena tidak memberikanmu sesuatu yang mahal seperti di drama-drama."

Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Kau kebanyakan menonton drama, Kim Hitam. Aku— benar-benar mengucapkan terimakasih. Aku bahkan tidak memberikanmu apa-apa. Maafkan aku."

Laki-laki berkulit tan itu kembali merengkuh tubuh kekasihnya. Tidak, ia tidak butuh barang seperti apapun. Melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum dan hidup sebagaimana orang bahagia bersamanya lebih dari cukup. Tapi— sedikit mengerjai kekasihnya bukan hal yang salah, kan?

"Tak ada yang gratis didunia ini, Nyonya Kim."

Nyonya— Kim?

Kyungsoo bersemu mendengarnya.

"...aku akan meminta kadoku dan kau harus memberikannya. 5 ronde untuk malam ini kedengarannya lumayan juga." Kai tertawa kencang saat cubitan terasa pada pinggangnya dan suara merengut Kyungsoo terdengar imut. "Ayo kita masuk, disini dingin sekali. Aku tidak mau kekasihku yang pendek dan pertumbuhannya terhambat ini sakit."

Mereka berdua kembali kedalam kamar dengan Kai yang terus tertawa dan Kyungsoo yang tak berhenti mengumpat.

.

.

.

Kris tampak kusut saat memasuki rumah dan menanyakan pada Suho yang kebetulan sedang duduk membaca koran diruang tengah tentang siapa yang mengantar Tao kemaren setelah ia tinggal pergi begitu saja.

"Ah, iya. Suho—" panggil Kris lagi. Suho mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kris, "Kau seperti bos saja pagi-pagi sudah membaca koran. Lebih baik bantu aku bangunkan yang lainnya sana!"

Suho mendengus tak percaya saat Kris berlalu. "Kenapa dia marah-marah padaku? Ini kan rumahku, seharusnya aku bebas melakukan apa saja yang ku mau. Kenapa jadi dia mengaturku? Ah— tiang listrik itu benar-benar tukang iri."

"AKU MENDENGARMU, PENDEK!" lengkingan dari kamar Kris membuat Suho bangkit seketika. Ia merapikan kembali korannya dan bergegas membangunkan yang lainnya. Lay berada didapur terkekeh pelan mendengar keduanya.

"A-akan ku bangunkan yang lainnya!" Balas Suho tak kalah kencang. Suho membangunkan Kai dan Kyungsoo dulu agar Kyungsoo dapat membantu Lay memasak. Ia mana tega membuat kekasihnya itu repot sendiri menyiapkan makanan orang sebanyak itu, dan— ah, jangan lupakan berapa besarnya porsi makan Oh Sehun.

"OH TUHANKU!" Suho terpekik saat berniat membangunkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan menarik selimut mereka justru menghasilkan matanya yang melihat tubuh polos keduanya. Oke, tadi ia memang melihat tubuh atas Chanyeol yang polos. Ia pikir itu biasa karena Baekhyun tidak suka dengan udara dingin hingga tiap malam Chanyeol akan menyalakan penghangat ruangan dan mengorbankan dirinya yang kegerahan. Chanyeol memang selalu tidur top-less.

.

.

.

Mereka semua berkumpul diruang tengah. Tawa masih belum terbendung meski sudah sepuluh menit yang lalu mereka semua mendengar cerita tentang Chanbaek yang menghajar Suho habis-habisan dengan bantal-guling. Sebenarnya yang menghajar Suho hanya Baekhyun saja. Tapi Chanyeol tak urung ikut-ikutan memaki Suho.

Disana hanya Kyungsoo dan Kris yang terdiam. Kris sibuk dengan pikirannya sedangkan Kyungsoo sibuk memperhatikan diamnya Kris. Kyungsoo tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan raut wajah Kris. Ia seperti mengkhawatirkan sesuatu. Kyungsoo bangkit dan berpindah posisi yang sebelumnya disebelah Kai kini menjadi disebelah Kris. Kyungsoo menggenggam jemari besar Kris.

"Ge, ada apa?"

Suara lembut itu menarik Kris dari lamunannya. Ia menatap lembut sosok mungil dihadapannya ini. Bebannya terasa menghilang dengan sendirinya.

'benarkah aku akan memiliki sosok malaikat ini?'

Sebersit kalimat terlintas dikepala Kris membuatnya tersenyum dengan sendirinya.

Tak sadar, Chanyeol memperhatikan mereka dari tempatnya.

.

.

.

Ruangan yang tadinya ramai itu mendadak mencekam saat Kris berkata sudah menemukan Anggota terakhir mereka yang sekarang sedang di jaga oleh Chen dan Xiumin. Mereka seharusnya senang, misi mereka akan berhasil sebentar lagi. Mereka tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk berangkat dan memulai generasi baru. Tapi bukan itu, wajah Kris yang jauh dari deskripsi baik membuat beberapa pemikiran buruk hinggap dan merayapi tubuh mereka. Ada yang salah dengan anggota ke-12 mereka.

"...Taemin."

Dan demi Tuhan, Kyungsoo mencelos mendengarnya. Tak ada yang tak terkejut disana. bahkan angin seperti pergi entah kemana hingga semua seperti hanya terisi dengan detakan jantung yang mulai memburu. Mata Kyungsoo terasa panas. Satu liquid bening terlihat menuruni pipinya. Kekhawatiran yang berlebihan kini merajalela pada pikiran Kyungsoo. Otaknya terasa buntu hingga napasnya semakin menyesakkan.

"Tidak sekarang, Kyungsoo-ah. Kumohon jangan sekarang. Jangan membuatku khawatir dan menambah beban pikiranku." Kris menatap Kyungsoo dalam saat emosi Kyungsoo terlihat tak bersahabat. "Kyungsoo-ya, tenanglah. Kau harus tetap tenang." Kris mengenggam tangan itu erat. Kai bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dan ia lebih memilih diam sekarang. Lay mendekati Kyungsoo dan membisikkan kata 'tenanglah' berulang kali. Seolah mantra, Kyungsoo tenang setelahnya.

_**"Kita sudah lengkap. Lebih cepat pergi akan lebih baik."**_

.

.

.

TBC! :3

Oke oke, _**apa mereka bisa sadar siapa yang Time Controller sebenarnya?**_

_**Preview Chapter 15:**_

"_**Kau— menyukainya? Katakan aku salah!"**_

"_**Tidakkah kau pikir sikap orang itu sedikit aneh, Hyung?"**_

"_**Kau— bagaimana bisa aku baru tahu sekarang?"**_

"_**Kau milikku, Do Kyungsoo."**_

.xxx.

Balasan Review:

NutriSari: Author galak? Maaf :) tapi saya hanya meminta apa yang seharusnya saya dapatkan. Bukankah itu timbal balik yang seharusnya?

Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw: eh kurang elas ya? Wkwkkw itu maksudnya si Taemin sakit hati gara-gara udah lebih milih Minho daripada Kai eh tau-taunya malah diselingkuhin. Gitu (?)

Lee kaisoo: iya ini gatau kenapa jadi makin complicated ;AAA; terlalu sinetron banget ya? Apa author harus ubah alur ceritanya?

Shinta lang: nah, author gatau juga (?) -_- wkwk ya gitu deh, ada orang yang pinter boong. Disini author bikin Taemin begitu.

Bacon ExoStan: di chapter depan dear akan ketauan :* sabar ya~

Lee Soo Won KrisBaek Shipper: etdah nama korea kamu Lee Soo Won masa aku bacanya gak sengaja jadi Lee Soo Man -_- ampuni author sarap ini.

9493room: iya gapapa~ konfilknya sih sebenernya banyak, dear. Tapi berhubung author takut kalau jatuhnya malah kayak sinetron, jadi konflik itu diapus.

OrangeDeer: Luge wa-nya gak aktif lagi ya? :( Yungie bingung mau hubungin gege kemana~

ChangChang: etdah-_- wkwk boleh dicoba silahkan kalau mau dimasukkin pos satpam. Aku padamu juga tjinta :* /tepok jidat/

ChoiNi: Maaf juga kalau kata-kata author kasar, ini udah panjang belom? Buat SuLay diusahakan chapter depan ya~

QyuDev178: Iya gapapa kok^^ author hanya mengingatkan~ kalau kalian berbaik hati ya author bersyukur.

Ruiki Kaera: Iya~ maaf juga kalau author berlebihan :) makasih ya dear udah ingetin dan yah, mungkin karena author baru jadi belum terbiasa ama yang begitu~

Hisayuchi Kim: ceritanya selingkuh(?)

Dugundugun: aaaaa tolong jangan gila disini aaaaa auoooooo ocidaaaaaakkkk (?)

Wflyhr: OH NO PROBLEM ADINDA, KAYAKNYA 5 RONDE CUKUP BUAT NEBUS MAAF /apa/

Kaisoo1214: makasih makasih atas kritiknya :* diusahakan di chap depan gak ke ulang~

Kim Chan Soo: iya dear~ tapi author gak sejahat itu kok merubah image taemin. Taemin gak terlalu mencolok antagonisnya.

Anis23: plis author normal ;AAA; wkwkkw nanti deh dipikirin. Author polos soalnya (?) wkwk ga kuat bikin rate m(?)

Ia: chapter depan ya say~

Otule: maaf, masih sekitar 4 chapter lagi :)

**Big Thanks To:**

**NutriSari, Kim Hyunshi, Jung Eunhee, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Futari Chan, lee kaisoo, shinta lang, Bacon ExoStan, EXOST panda, DianaSangadji, andini taoris, Lee Soo Won KrisBaek Shipper, 9493room, OrangeDeer, ChangChang, ChoiNi, kim soo jong, MinSeulELFSparFishy, Vicky98Amalia, uRuRuBaek, ajib4ff, QyuDev178, ulfarafida, Ruiki Kaera, ChenZiL88, Hisayuchi Kim, KrystalCloudsJaejoongie, xoxory, fishyelf, fzhdryn, Earlkyuumay, Dugundugun, Lee eun san, sunyeol, Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora, wflyhr, cheinnfairy, Kaisoo1214, Kim Chan Soo, Anis23, 12wolf, Nha KyuMin, Guest, ferinaref, gisnadasilva, rebeccakiney81, taorisarereal, cuwon, ayukaruniawati9, ia, AmeliaShim, Otule, Jung Unn Soo, opikyung0113, Kim HyeKa.**

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah author sebutkan diatas. Kemarin setelah Ffnya di post banyak namanya yang hilang di 'Thanks To'. Buatyang ngerasa namanya gak tercantum silahkan komen di review. Author bener-bener minta maaf atas kesalahan teknis itu. diluar dugaan banget.

Trus, chap ini sengaja dipanjangin untuk permohonan maaf karena kalimat author kemarin terlalu kasar. Mungkin FF ini akan habis dalam beberapa chapter lagi. Terimakasih atas dukungannya.

Untuk Guest yang nanya acc twitter author, silahkan visit personal account author di uzlift_ maaf kalau ada yang merasa terugikan. Kalau ada yang mau request silahkan bilang.

ANNYEOOOONG~~~


End file.
